


TORN: The Power of Love

by AlannaBlack, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: TORN [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Songfic, Starker, Tony Feels, amorimposible, impossible love, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Tal vez sólo era la soledad. Tal vez era un malentendido. Tal vez tendrían una oportunidad si no tuviera tanto miedo en su corazón.





	1. This is how I feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Esta es la versión fluff de una idea que originalmente surgió como la "precuela" angst de un trabajo yo ya publiqué hace unos meses. Esta historia seguirá su propio ritmo al llegar al Capítulo 11 y parte hacia su propio AU, mientras que la otra correrá en el propio canon de la historia original que lo inspiró... Serán dos historias completamente distintas cuando cada una llegue al capítulo 11 y lo único que ambas compartirán en común, serán los primeros 10 capítulos :3

Peter había tenido algunos días difíciles.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido algunos días atrás. Aunque al principio se moría de la emoción, realmente no había muchas personas a las que pudiera decirles la verdad, no cuando había hecho lo inimaginable y sin duda, aquella sería su única hazaña memorable. Todas las demás habían perdido importancia. Pasar un poco de tiempo con aquel al que había considerado su ídolo, había sido surreal. Tuvo que mentirle a May sobre los golpes y moretones que en un descuido suyo, ella le encontró. Dijo que había sido en la clase de deportes pero tras ver su mirada incrédula, confesó que lo habían golpeado a la salida de la escuela para tratar de quitarle su dinero. Esa mentira sonó más convincente.   
Comenzó a prepararse cada día más. Trató de no descuidar sus deberes ni de delatarse más de lo debido. Aunque creyó que eso que había pasado al lado de Tony volvería a repetirse, la realidad lo encontró viendo su teléfono más veces de lo usual con una gran decepción en la mirada. La gran cantidad de mensajes y llamadas sin contestar le dijeron que simplemente ya no era requerido. Tragó saliva y negó haber sido usado. Se decía a sí mismo que eventualmente el señor Stark volvería a necesitarlo, pero pasaron muchas semanas sin tener noticias de aquel.

Tuvo que concentrarse en sus estudios y en su otra vida. Cada vez que saltaba de un edificio a otro, lo hacía pensando en que tal vez tendría alguna llamada perdida o que al llegar a casa, otra vez aquel estaría esperándolo. Aun peleando y atrapando criminales, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez Tony podría estar llamándole o pensando en volver a buscarlo. No quería aceptar la realidad. No quería saberse desechado. No quería admitir que había sido utilizado en un problema que ni siquiera era suyo.

La hora de la comida con May se había vuelto algo insufrible. Tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa y fingir un interés que no sentía cuando ella le contaba acerca de su día o le preguntaba por el suyo. Peter aprendió a pulir sus mentiras y hacerlas lucir como las más convincentes de las verdades. Se había alejado de sus amigos solo para tener tiempo y mirar insistentemente aquella pantalla que sabía no volvería a encenderse nunca. Lo que más le dolía era ese movimiento tan confuso que él interpretó como un abrazo, pero que no fue tal cosa. Ahora podía ver con claridad que había sido un malentendido y que aquel hombre solamente le había abierto la puerta literal y figuradamente para sacarlo de su vida. Peter sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos pero se contuvo. El nudo en su garganta lo estaba ahogando pero trató de mantener la compostura. No había nada que reclamar si él se había prestado a ese juego. No todo era culpa de Stark.

Él había aceptado de buena gana hacer algo para lo que realmente no estaba listo. Sólo había sido el ímpetu de la pelea, la adrenalina, aquella idea de poder hacer algo relevante y de demostrar su fuerza y su valor ante aquellos otros que también la ostentaban. Solamente había participado en una pelea ajena, había sido una pieza de las que aquel hombre tan poderoso acostumbraba a mover en su propio beneficio y nada más. Lamentaba haber desperdiciado así su talento. Lamentaba haber perdido tanto tiempo y haber gastado inútilmente sus energías pensando en que podría formar parte de un grupo tan selecto como lo eran aquellos otros. Quería jugar en las ligas mayores aun cuando tenía poco tiempo de haber comenzado con su vida de superhéroe y todavía sufría las consecuencias que se derivaban de ella.

Cuando llegaba de cumplir con sus deberes de superhéroe, se miraba las heridas y los moretones. La última vez por poco no la cuenta y como pudo, llegó a su casa, rogando para que May no lo descubriera. Se quitó el traje y miró que había sangre y algunas heridas que bien pudieron haber terminado en otra cosa, en algo más dañino.

Se había vuelto descuidado. Mordió con todas sus fuerzas una almohada mientras empezaba a coserse. No podía ir al médico y arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Miró como la aguja entraba y salía de su piel mientras pensaba en la siguiente mentira a tejer. Cuando terminó, escondió las gasas ensangrentadas en su mochila y abrió la ventana, esperando que el aroma a alcohol no lo delatara. Tal vez también había una costilla rota, pero eso lo averiguaría a día siguiente. Como pudo, se recostó en la cama y no durmió totalmente. Estuvo pensando en que las cosas tendrían que mejorar. En que tendría que seguir adelante sin esperar nada de los demás, en que lo mejor era seguir adelante con los planes que tenía antes de convertirse en Spider-Man.

A la mañana siguiente, se fue antes de que May se despertara y le dejó una nota diciendo que debía llegar a preparar una exposición. Realmente necesitaba tiempo fuera para pensar en lo inimaginable: retirarse hasta que estuviera bien o hacerlo definitivamente y olvidar aquella única vez con su ahora ex ídolo. Eso dolía tanto como las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. No podía renunciar a lo único que lo hacia sentirse poderoso y en control. Había sido algo fortuito, pero finalmente era algo que le estaba dando sentido a su vida pero al mismo tiempo, la estaba descontrolando. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir peleando con aquellos que llevaban armas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo su cuerpo aguantaría el desgaste que aquellas escapadas le generaban? Hasta ahora todo había salido bien, salvo por esa noche en la que sintió su piel abrirse en dos y sentir el ardiente aviso de la sangre caer incesantemente y mojar su ropa. Esa vez sintió miedo. Al menos la máscara podía ocultarlo, pero pensó que no volvería a abrir los ojos. 

Esa sería una razón suficiente para detenerse. No podía dejar a May sola cuando aún lo de su tío estaba tan reciente. No podía causarle una angustia que destrozara su corazón y que la pusiera al borde de la locura, solamente por seguirse sintiendo amo y señor de la noche. No podía dejarse arrastrar por el torrente de ideas tan caóticas que desquiciaban su mente desde que había luchado por petición de Stark. Tal vez esa vida realmente no era para él porque en el camino iría perdiendo muchas cosas si no se retiraba a tiempo. Pero tampoco quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no si se había dado cuenta de que podía hacer algo por los demás y sentir que expiaba algunas culpas cada vez que atrapaba a un delincuente.

Llegó a la calle arrastrando los pies y tocándose levemente aquella parte en su abdomen que le dolía tanto. El costado de su cuerpo también demandaba atención y le mostraba su molestia. Peter sintió que no llegaría lejos sin antes haber caído desvanecido en la calle. 

—Tal vez necesites ir al médico. Una radiografía te sacará de dudas.

Volteó. Aquel imponente hombre con aspecto despreocupado y esas gafas que escondían su mirada, estaba ahí. Peter frunció el ceño.

—Señor Stark.

Aquel se acercó y le quitó la mochila.

—Vamos al médico. En serio, te ves muy mal. ¿O tu tía ya lo sabe?

Peter se detuvo.

—No, no lo sabe y tengo clases.

Tony se quitó las gafas para verlo mejor.

—La otra vez me dijiste que tenías tarea y créeme que me costó trabajo fingir que no había escuchado esa tontería. 

—¿Cómo supo que…? —preguntó Peter tratando de ignorar aquel dolor punzante en su cuerpo.

—Hay cámaras en todos lados. Se te olvida que puedo verlo todo si así lo deseo. Anda, vamos.

Peter subió al auto y se quejó al sentarse. Tony lo ayudó a abrocharse el cinturón y arrancó el auto. Peter no sabía qué decir y por primera vez agradeció que el millonario lo ignorara y no le dirigiera la palabra como había pasado las semanas anteriores. Apagó su celular y cerró los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió que tenía algo de fiebre. Así estuvo hasta sentir que se habían alejado lo suficiente de su vecindario.

—¿Qué pasó realmente? —le preguntó Tony mientras manejaba a toda velocidad aun en medio de la ciudad.

—Nada. Lo de siempre —contestó Peter con un hilo de voz. Tal vez sí tendría que hablar con aquel hombre que realmente le parecía tan ajeno y desconocido. 

—¿Qué es lo de siempre? ¿Tú contándoles chistes a los ladrones mientras ellos te disparan? ¿O tú haciendo piruetas y comentarios que te distraen de lo importante?

Peter abrió los ojos. El sol de la mañana le daba directo a los ojos.

—No. Ya los tenía pero uno de ellos alcanzó a aventar una navaja y me dio en el costado.

—Me imagino que tuviste que hacer algo de emergencia. ¿Te cosiste?

Peter frunció el ceño. Ahora le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—Sí. Fueron seis puntadas. Había pensado en ir al médico saliendo de clases, pero no tenía una buena excusa. Me preguntarían de todo y no sabría qué decir. Llamarían a May y ella haría un escándalo… Pensé que lo mejor sería ir a la farmacia y fingir resfriado. Siempre funciona.

Tony se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

—Pues igual tendrás que decir que fue un intento de asalto. No creo que vayas a revelar tu identidad secreta tan pronto, ¿verdad?

Peter ya no contestó. Tenía derecho a dejar con la palabra en la boca a aquel hombre que lo había ignorado tanto tiempo y que había salido de la nada otra vez. Se durmió por unos instantes que le parecieron una eternidad. Cuando sintió el toque de la mano de Tony rozando su cadera para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, se estremeció. Aquel trató de tranquilizarlo y Peter se sintió aturdido.

—Vamos. Estás ardiendo.

Peter dejó que Tony lo ayudara a bajar del auto. Para ser un hospital, realmente aquello lucía como la clase de lugares que las películas reflejaban como sórdidos y alejados de la legalidad. Era una bodega abandonada en medio de la nada. 

—Disculpa que te haya traído aquí, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Es un médico militar, amigo de Rhodey y puede ayudarnos sin hacer preguntas incómodas.

Peter trató de enderezarse pero el dolor en su costado izquierdo se lo impidió. Les salió al paso un hombre alto y fornido.

—Ya está todo listo. Será algo rápido.

Tony seguía sosteniendo a Peter que cada vez lucía peor.

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

El hombre lo miró.

—¿No vas a entrar? No tardaré mucho. 

Tony miró a Peter. Estaba pálido.

—Bien, solo que no quiero estorbar.

Peter se sujetó cuando sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Tony lo cargó y lo llevó hasta ese lugar que parecía ser un quirófano. Lo recostó y se hizo a un lado mientras veía que aquel hombre y un par de enfermeros se hacían cargo. Miró su celular. Iba a salir pero esperó hasta que vio que el doctor había terminado. Lo que había visto en las cámaras, lo había hecho volar de emergencia de costa a costa del país. Sintió que él debía haber estado ahí para hacerse cargo pero había sido demasiado tarde. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en lo que habría de venir y poder ayudar a Peter a ocultar lo sucedido. Le debía eso al chico. La voz del médico lo trajo de vuelta.

—Bien. Tendrá que guardar reposo. Es un corte algo profundo. ¿Qué le pasó?

Tony miró el rostro agotado de Peter. Estaba anestesiado.

—Unos chicos lo molestan en su vecindario y creo que se les pasó la mano.

—En mis tiempos lo resolvíamos sin usar cosas afiladas. ¿Quién es este niño? 

—Un becario —se apresuró a contestar Tony.

El doctor miró a Tony con incredulidad.

—No sé por qué creo que me estás ocultando algo importante, Stark.

Tony bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza.

—Dejémoslo así.

—¿Tú lo cosiste o alguien más lo hizo?

Tony miró fijamente al doctor.

—No. Cuando fui por él ya estaba así.

El que hacía las preguntas miró con reproche a Tony.

—Pues para ser un becario y un niño que es víctima de bullying, creo que sabe coser mejor que yo. No creo que haya ido a un médico, porque de lo contrario, no me habrías llamado. Las puntadas que traía son por mucho, mejores de las que yo hago. O se las hizo un experto o…

Tony tomó aire.

—Mira. Te debo muchas, pero por favor, esta déjala así. Nadie puede…

—Creo saber quién es. La estatura y la complexión lo delatan y más si tomamos en cuenta tu última escapada a Berlín. 

Tony miró con impaciencia a Peter, que aún seguía sumido en ese letargo profundo.

—Bueno, solamente te pido de favor que lo dejes así y no digas nada a nadie. Ha tenido días muy difíciles desde entonces, lo ha pasado bastante mal y lo que menos necesita, es atención innecesaria. ¡Es sólo un niño!

El doctor le dio una palmada en el hombro a Tony.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada pero sí me llamó la atención ver esa lesión. Tiene una costilla lastimada, pero sin riesgo de fractura y sin contar los moretones que tiene en el torso. Necesita reposo y muchos analgésicos. 

Tony sonrió. 

—¿Ya me lo puedo llevar?

—Espera hasta que se le baje la anestesia. En serio, necesita mucho descanso y si necesita revisión, avísame y dime a dónde tengo que ir a verlo.

Tony no dejaba de ver al chico.

—Si algo sucede, que yo espero que no, tendrá que ser en la torre. Su tía no puede saberlo.


	2. More than this

Cuando Peter abrió los ojos, no reconoció el lugar. Nunca antes había estado ahí. La música a volumen bajo le dio una pista. Aún se sentía cansado y tenía la boca seca.

-No te levantes. Ya voy.

Parpadeó como si con eso pudiera confirmar que no estaba soñando. Quiso enderezarse pero le dolía tratar de hacer el menor esfuerzo.

-¿Señor Stark? ¿Es su casa?

Tony se acercó con un vaso de agua y con unas pastillas.

-Sí. Por cierto, me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar un mensaje a tu tía diciéndole que estarías aquí conmigo. No sé cómo es que escriben los niños de hoy en día, así que perdonarás que haya revisado un par de mensajes para ver cómo le escribes.

Peter hizo un gesto que denotó dolor.

-¿Qué le dijo?

Tony le ofreció el vaso y esperó hasta que Peter le diera un sorbo. Luego le dio las pastillas y le acercó nuevamente el vaso.

-Textualmente, le dije que habías encontrado al señor Stark y que por la pasantía, se reanudaban las actividades y que llegarías hasta la noche, que él te iba a llevar.

Peter lo miró. Aún estaba aturdido.

-¿Qué le contestó?

-Que dijeras la verdad y que si ibas a estar de vago, te las verías con ella. Luego de eso, tuve que marcarle y decirle que estabas algo ocupado con un proyecto, que estabas trabajando con otros becarios y al parecer sí me creyó eso. Me pidió que te llevara en la noche, y que no fuera muy tarde. Que si no era molestia, me quedara un rato contigo porque ella iba a salir. Le dije que no se preocupara. Así que por ese lado estamos cubiertos.

Peter se recostó en los almohadones que había en ese sillón. Ni siquiera había estado ahí antes.

-Gracias, señor Stark.

-No hay de qué y por favor, el médico dijo que debías guardar reposo. Eso significa que no habrá Spider-Man por algunos días.

Peter lo miró fijamente. Todavía estaba mareado.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras? Digo, la gente...

-La gente puede arreglárselas sola y a ti no te pagan por hacer esto. Deja que la policía haga su trabajo y desquite el sueldo. Les has ayudado bastante pero ellos ni siquiera saben en qué estado te encuentras. Aun muriéndote, ¿piensas en ayudarlos? Aprende a ser tu propia prioridad de vez en cuando. Algún día será demasiado tarde.

Peter iba a protestar pero Tony tenía razón. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó sintiendo que se quedaba dormido.

-Van a ser las dos. ¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

-Bueno, te dejo unos momentos porque tengo cosas que hacer y si necesitas algo, márcame y yo vengo a verte.

Peter no midió sus palabras.

-¿Para qué si nunca contesta?

Sintió que Tony se paró frente a él y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Su mirada era seria.

-Si no te contesté, fue porque no había nada qué decir y porque tampoco quiero que te involucres más de la cuenta en algo que no es problema tuyo. Ya hiciste bastante esa ocasión y mira que me lamento todos los días por haberte involucrado en algo que pudo haber salido peor. Es en serio, creo que debes aprender a hacer algo bueno con lo que tienes y no hablo de tus habilidades. ¿Ya viste lo que pudo haber pasado anoche? Creo que nunca me perdonaría que algo terrible te sucediera y el tener que cargar con la culpa de que yo pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Es en serio. En cuanto te recuperes, quiero que retomes tu vida normal.

Peter sonrió tristemente.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con la gente? ¿En serio usted se hará cargo de todo? ¿Hará un Mark con la figura de Spider-Man y dirá que usted también era el arácnido en sus ratos libres?

Tony se acercó al chico y se agacho para verlo mejor. En serio que era un niño. No sabía su edad pero no le calculaba más de quince.

-Si debo hacer eso con tal de que no te pase nada malo, lo haré. Claro que nadie creerá que puedo ser tan flacucho y ágil como tú.

Peter quiso carcajearse, pero el solo intento le dolió terriblemente. Bajó la mirada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Tony Stark. En serio que era intimidante.

-¿Haría eso por mí?

-Lo que sea con tal de que estés bien.

Peter sonrió. Tony lo tomó de las manos.

-Ahora, que si te preguntas cómo es que me enteré...

-Sé que el traje está muy equipado y tal vez vio por alguna de las cámaras que tiene o le pidió el reporte a Karen...

Tony lo miró fijamente.

-Te equivocas. Hace meses que desactivé esas cámaras porque me parecían una invasión a tu privacidad, pero no creo que la policía se moleste si ocasionalmente veo en las suyas para saber en qué lio se mete nuestro amigable arácnido. Estaba algo lejos, pero sabía que tenía que verte al día siguiente y eso fue lo que hice.

Los ojos de Peter, aunque lucían cansados, adquirieron un brillo especial. Tony sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que Peter se sintió repentinamente incómodo ante ese gesto que denotaba una cordialidad que jamás hubiera imaginado ver en ese rostro maduro y atractivo. Se puso nervioso y se rascó la cabeza. Se alejó un poco.

-¿Te parece bien si nos vamos a las ocho y me quedo hasta que llegue tu intimidante tía?

Peter sonrió. Asintió.

Tony no sólo lo cuidó esa noche. Peter había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en las que aquel multimillonario soberbio e inalcanzable había ido a su departamento solo para verlo. Tony sabía que eran semanas las que llevaba cuidando a aquel chico y en las que había detenido su propio trabajo solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y había logrado lo más importante: Peter había hecho a un lado su ansiedad por ser aquel vigilante acrobático que defendía a la ciudad. La gravedad de aquella herida requería mucho cuidado y tenerlo tranquilo, era dejando que lo ayudara a desarrollar sus proyectos y distraerlo con promesas de un futuro mejor. Por lo menos, en ese sentido Tony estaba tranquilo.

Pero algo más comenzaba a inquietarlo y para eso, toda su experiencia y preparación no lo habían capacitado. No solo eran las visitas extendidas con el pretexto de que estaban trabajando con la beca, sino que también había hecho hasta lo imposible por tratar de acercarse a hablar un poco a aquella implacable mujer que cuidaba a su sobrino como lo que era para ella: su tesoro. Tony no hablaba mucho con ella, pues en cuanto él llegaba, May se excusaba diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer o se salía a fumar a la calle hasta que él se iba. Ni siquiera le devolvía el saludo cuando él iba caminando a su auto para irse. Tony se dio cuenta de que no era del agrado de ella y más de una ocasión, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con recelo, como si su sola presencia la molestara y deseara que nunca se hubiera entrometido en sus vidas. Tony sentía que era un intruso a los ojos de May Parker. Si de algo podía estar tranquilo, era que pese a todo eso, ella era terriblemente diplomática y amable y que era loable la forma en la que ella se contenía de arrojarle el café que siempre le ofrecía cada vez que iba. Eso era algo que también, como se había dado cuenta, molestaba a May. Alguna vez ella le recriminó con la voz más amable que encontró, que parecía que Peter estaba más interesado en pasar tiempo con él y no con ella:

"No sé por qué me da la impresión que un día de estos, voy a tenerlo viviendo en un rincón aquí en mi pobre casa o que algún día veré a su chofer cargando las maletas de mi sobrino. Si eso sucede, debo advertirle que Peter no levanta su plato después de comer ni es muy afecto a los quehaceres domésticos. A veces es todo un triunfo hacer que se despierte a tiempo para que llegue a la escuela y de vez en cuando se siente poderoso y contesta de mala gana. ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en mi sobrino?"

Tony no había sabido que responder esa vez y miró apenado como esa mujer se empezaba a carcajear.

"¡Estoy bromeando! Usted es una buena influencia para Peter y de alguna forma, sus notas han mejorado y espero que vea en usted a un buen ejemplo y que usted piense que tal vez algún día pueda incluir a mi sobrino en uno de sus proyectos. En cuanto usted se va, Peter no deja de hablar de lo que hicieron y de lo que aprendió con usted. A veces me harta escucharlo hablar tanto de usted que hay días en que siento que lo odio, pero no lo culpo. Los niños son así cuando conocen a su ídolo o cuando creen estar..."

Esa vez terminó a toda prisa la cena que le habían ofrecido y desde ese día dejó de ir tres semanas diciendo que había un congreso importante al cual acudir, algunas pláticas motivacionales para universidades en todo el mundo y que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Que tal vez no se aparecería en aquel lugar por algún tiempo. Esa noche no durmió. Sí tenía algunos compromisos pendientes, pero no eran tantos como había dicho y eso le daba más tiempo para pensar en eso que May había visto y que ahora lo tenía sumamente molesto consigo mismo. ¿En qué momento había estado actuando de tal forma, que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué había estado haciendo como para que sus acciones se malinterpretarán? Era obvio que solo se había acercado a Peter con la intención de que lo ayudara, de que eventualmente formara parte de un equipo selecto, de elite y que aunque no fuera como superhéroe, sus talentos realmente beneficiarían mucho a su compañía. Pero él jamás se le había insinuado al chico ni había notado que Peter hubiera hecho lo mismo. Una frase conocida no dejaba de atormentarlo.

"Tony Stark tiene un corazón".

Pasó dos semanas terribles, pensando obsesivamente en lo que la tía de aquel joven le había insinuado de forma muy sutil. Por un momento pensó que estaba loca, pero con todo su pesar reconoció que sí se interesaba en Peter, pero no a ese grado, no como interés amoroso. Recordó cómo miró la decepción en los ojos del chiquillo y la tranquilidad en el rostro de ella, pero los días siguientes, él ni siquiera podía verse al espejo. Temía mirarse y encontrar en su reflejo la culpabilidad y la vergüenza, el asco de sí mismo y de reconocer lo que estaba creciendo en su pecho.

-Es un niño. Es un niño que podría ser tu hijo y eso es asqueroso. Nunca, jamás lo pienses Stark. Es un niño. ¿Qué es lo más lejos a lo que vas a llegar con él? Tal vez verlo como un futuro socio o como tu creador estrella, pero solo eso. Has hecho cosas ilegales, terribles, pero eso sería el acabose y por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a pensar en eso. Punto -se reprendió.

Fue por una cerveza y la bebió lentamente. Después otra. Una más. Vació cada botella de cerveza que tenía y miró el sillón en el que lo había tenido acostado hacía muchos días. Miró aquel almohadón en el que había colocado con suma delicadeza aquella cabeza con finos y hermosos cabellos castaños. Fue por su mejor coñac y bebió directamente de la botella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al recordar aquella mirada dura que lo juzgaba detrás de ese par de gafas y esos cabellos largos y sueltos. Solo había sentido ese terror una vez en su vida y ni siquiera había sido la ocasión en la que estuvo a merced de unos terroristas en una cueva abandonada en el desierto. Ni siquiera había sido tan terrible esa vez, cuando supo la verdad de cómo murieron sus padres ni cuando vio que Rogers había roto deliberadamente el reactor de su traje ni cuando pensó que Rhodey no volvería a caminar. Sólo lo había sentido al creer que no lograría llevar ese misil en sus hombros para salvar al mundo y vaya que había sido un miedo abrasador. May lo aterrorizaba de esa misma manera porque parecía poder ver algo que ni siquiera él había visto en sí mismo.

-No, no, no, ¡no!

Se dejó caer en el suelo. No se estremeció al escuchar la botella romperse ni al sentir cómo los vidrios se encajaban en su mano, cortando su piel.

-¡Es un niño torpe que se tropieza con todo lo que se le atraviesa en el pasillo! ¡Es un chiquillo al que le da miedo su maestra de español! ¡Es un niño que...!

May no podía estar equivocada. Tony sabía que realmente May había querido decir otra cosa, algo que nunca le había cruzado por la mente y reconoció más aterrorizado que avergonzado, que había algo que no podía evitar porque nunca le había puesto atención, pero que ahora reclamaba por ser reconocido. Era algo más que el miedo del reconocimiento de la verdad. Era algo más que todo eso. Ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido ni por Pepper al fin estaba reclamando su espacio.

Tony Stark se estaba enamorando de Peter Parker.


	3. You don´t seem to know

Ahí iba él. Volando encima de todo y de todos. Jamás hubiera hecho algo así porque le interesaban las misiones grandes, las cosas importantes, todo lo que fuera digno de él.

¿Iron Man persiguiendo a dos ladronzuelos que le habían arrebatado la bolsa a una mujer?

No. Algo no andaba bien.

Eso había sido demasiado fácil. Solo se había plantado frente a ellos extendiendo su mano derecha y ese par de imbéciles se habían arrodillado ante él pidiendo clemencia. Uno hasta se orinó en los pantalones pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. La policía llegó y se hizo cargo. Nueva York era un lugar más que seguro gracias a él. Llegó a su torre y dejó que la máquina le quitara el traje. Era de noche. Entró y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la barra y servirse un Manhattan. Lo vació de un trago. Luego otro. Cinco. Ocho. La música con aquellas desgarradoras notas y ese agresivo solo de guitarra lo tranquilizaron un poco.

Se quitó la camisa y el reactor aun brillaba como siempre. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener el valor de poder arrancarse el corazón como podría hacerlo con esa pieza de metal que no era parte natural de su cuerpo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por dejar de soñar despierto con aquel mocoso al que espiaba morbosamente cuando iba a la escuela. Se sentía asqueado de saber que lo espiaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien y aunque sus respuestas hacia Peter eran breves y cortantes cuando se mensajeaban, le dolía tener que hacerlo así. Sonrió cuando lo vio platicar con sus amigos como si nada y ver cómo ayudaba a su tía con los quehaceres domésticos cuando ella se iba. Estaba tranquilo de saber que Peter estaba bien y que al menos Spider-Man no aparecería por unos días más.

Se sentía terrible de haber tenido que instalar un rastreador al traje aprovechando la última vez que había ido a casa de los Parker y uno más en su mochila. Peter ni siquiera había notado la diminuta cámara que había dejado puesta en su cuarto. Lo que fuera con tal de asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien. Fue a su laboratorio y las desactivó. No quería seguirse sintiendo como un acosador y ahora sí, darle motivos a May para meterlo a la cárcel. Inhabilitó de forma permanente la cámara y el rastreador de la mochila, pero no el del traje. Sabía que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, vería a Peter haciendo acrobacias y tontería y media con tal de seguir jugando al superhéroe. Buscó en sus archivos algunos proyectos viejos para dárselos y dejar que los terminara, para tenerlo entretenido con eso y asegurarse de que los días de Spider-Man quedaran en el olvido. Mientras tanto, él podía hacer lo que aquel chiquillo hacía y evitar que ese otro loco, al que aún no podía rastrear, dejara de ir por ahí partiendo en dos a la gente y causando asco y repugnancia con su egoísta forma de proceder. Lo había visto: traje rojo, enmascarado, dos espadas en la espalda y mucha saña.

"No es más que un puñado de chistes malos. En cuanto tenga tiempo, me haré cargo de ese idiota".

Ese era el menor de sus problemas. Sabía que desde que los superhéroes habían empezado a mostrar de lo que eran capaces, muchos más habían salido al quite y a alardear de tener poderes también. Él se sentía culpable de haber permitido que esa conferencia de prensa años atrás, les hubiera dado el pase libre a muchos, pero ya era tarde para evitarlo. Al querer regular muchas cosas, solo había causado muchos problemas y con ese acto, había perdido a la mitad de las personas a las que consideraba sus amigos y había relegado a la ilegalidad a muchos otros. Había envalentonado a otros y ese extraño sujeto del que aún no conocía el nombre, le estaba causando más problemas que nada. Era de una clase distinta a la suya y por lo mismo, le resultaba peligroso.

Se dio una ducha y salió para seguir bebiendo. Últimamente lo hacía en cuanto Peter se colaba en sus pensamientos. Quería olvidar eso que estaba sintiendo a cómo diera lugar. Necesitaba sentir que nada anormal había empezado a suceder.

No se había vuelto a aparecer por su casa. No tenía caso. Sabía que con eso le daba toda la razón a aquella mujer, pero era preferible quedar como un cobarde que seguir jugando al valiente, al cínico. Se sentía molesto. ¿Por qué ceder ante la insinuación de las palabras de una mujer que no lo conocía y que obviamente, no lo soportaba? Era obvio que May lo odiaba, pero ¿acaso ella no sabía de la interminable lista de mujeres que habían rodado por su cama? ¿No era del dominio público que había tenido un romance muy sonado con aquella mujer a la que había tenido de incondicional por muchos años y que hasta había nombrado como responsable de su compañía? ¿De dónde May sacaba tales conjeturas? Eso era lo que lo enfermaba: haberle dado poder a una mala interpretación de los hechos y que él se había dejado apabullar por tales comentarios.

Él era Tony Stark. Era un mujeriego reconocido y sin remedio. Sí, había tenido problemas los últimos años y su vida amorosa había quedado descuidada, ni hablar de su vida como playboy, pero no por ello iba a darle crédito a las palabras de una italiana recelosa de que su sobrino pudiera salir de aquel hoyo de miseria en el que vivían y que eso fuera posible por la ayuda que él le estaba dando. No. No era momento para dejarse confundir e influenciar por las palabras de una tutora enojada y resentida con la vida. Que ella estuviera frustrada era su problema, no el de él. Que ella quisiera ver problemas donde no los había, seguía siendo su problema, no el de él.

Se frotó los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió cansado y agradeció el bostezo que le indicaba que el sueño lo había perdonado y que lo vencería esa noche. Fue por su botella y bebió directamente para intensificar el sopor. Tal vez vería algunos videos o pondría música relajante. Haría lo que fuera con tal de matar de una vez por toda aquella vergüenza que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y que había hecho que se odiara a sí mismo. La ansiedad aun estaba instalada en su ser y lo abrazaba con furia, con insistencia. No podía resistirlo.

-No. Estas confundido, solo y tal vez, un poco triste y te hace falta algo de romance. Eso es todo. Sabes cómo y en dónde encontrarlo. Sabes con quiénes tenerlo.

Suspiró. Pensó en Pepper y en cómo ella se había alejado sin decir nada. La renuncia en su escritorio había sido contundente porque ella le había dicho que era por el bien de ambos y de todos. Ella había mostrado firmeza al salir por aquella puerta con la frente en alto y mucha dignidad en sus pasos. No quería llamarla e inquietarla o bien, terminar asintiendo avergonzado ante todas las verdades que ella tenía para echarle en cara. Ella también le daba miedo cuando se enojaba y pensaba que de conocerse, tal vez May y Pepper serían excelentes amigas y juntas, acabarían con él. No quería tampoco buscar en su agenda a aquellas que estarían dispuestas a ir en cuanto él se los pidiera. No le gustaban las cosas fáciles. Le gustaba aquello que fuera un reto, aquello que significara dificultad para conseguirlo. Aquello que hacía que la vida valiera la pena solo de tenerlo.

Peter.

Se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzado.

No podía mentirse más, no podía seguirse engañando aun cuando él mismo había tratado de poner tierra de por medio pretextando mil y un cosas importantes. Pensar sólo en su nombre lo ponía mal. Había sufrido hasta lo indecible al reconocer que estaba enamorándose de alguien a quien le llevaba muchos, demasiados años de diferencia. Era alguien que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo a su manera y Tony no era nadie para imponerse y decirle cuanto le gustaba. Había tratado de analizar cada una de sus acciones y cada vez era peor darse cuenta de que no importaba cuanto tratara, siempre terminaba encontrándole más virtudes que defectos. Veía a Peter como alguien digno de ser cuidado y protegido, a alguien que con su simple andar movía cosas en su interior sin que fuera consciente del poder que tenía su candorosa sonrisa ni su mirada. Tony quería protegerlo a costa de lo que fuera.

Una notificación llegó y vio que era un video en vivo. Alguien estaba transmitiéndolo y por alguna razón era tan importante que hasta él debía verlo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez era una nueva invasión o que sus examigos estaban en riesgo mortal. Pensó en todo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y pensó en ponerse la armadura, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ahí estaba otra vez aquel. El que no necesitaba ayuda para resolver sus propios problemas, el que parecía en verdad no necesitarlo en absoluto. No estaba peleando contra un par de ladrones o contra cinco. Estaba enfrentándose a alguien más peligroso y decidido. Spider-Man estaba contra el suelo, siendo maltratado como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo y recibiendo golpes por demás brutales.

-¡Friday! -gritó.

Pero antes de que la inteligencia artificial actuara, aquel se había levantado de un salto y pronto había puesto el marcador a su favor con un solo golpe. Extendió una de sus manos y pronto estaba columpiándose hacia la espesura de la noche. Ese porte ágil y desenfadado lo delataba.

-Olvídalo.

Se quedó sujeto al borde de la mesa. Spider-Man había vuelto.

Tony sintió que la ansiedad lo devoró por completo. El sueño había dado paso al desconcierto y al miedo. Se levantó y se quedó pensando en qué haría. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía quedarse tranquilo viendo cómo aquel chiquillo quería seguir jugando a que era un hombre y que él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sintiendo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Miedo, angustia, terror. Amor, cariño, desesperación. Ira.

-¡Señor Stark!

Levantó la mirada. Aquel chiquillo estaba frente a él e iba quitándose la máscara y llevaba una sonrisa triunfal. Lo primero que pensó fue en regañarlo y decirle que era una estupidez lo que acababa de hacer, pero esa sonrisa dulce lo desarmó.

-Peter...

El chico sonrió y extendió los brazos.

-Sin un solo rasguño. He vuelto.

Tony se acercó y contuvo el impulso.

-¿Estás bien? Vi un video y...

Peter se mordió el labio.

-No fue nada. ¿Me grabaron?

Quiso abofetearlo, jalarlo de una oreja y acusarlo con su tía, pero no podía hacerlo. Era un niño y él estaba en posición de mostrarle cual era su lugar. Tony era el adulto pero estaba confundido y aturdido, estaba atemorizado.

-Ah... ¿Deseas tomar algo?

Peter arrojó la máscara al sillón y se dejó caer.

-No. Le dije a May que iría a la farmacia y no puedo tardarme.

Era hora. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera con tal de que el niño dejara de arriesgarse estúpidamente sin medir las consecuencias. Tal vez lo lamentaría, pero debía hacerlo.

-Bien. Peter, yo...

El chiquillo estaba agitado.

-¿Sí?

Su mirada tan inocente y ajena a lo que iba a decir lo hizo sentir culpable.

-Peter, yo... Te he estado observando y aunque sé que tu tía me va a matar porque es algo serio e inusual y que también me va a costar casi todo lo que tengo, tengo que decirte algo importante. Quiero saber si tú...

Aquel par de ojos cafés brillaba maravillosamente en la oscuridad. Tony podía sentir la presión matándolo.

-¿Quieres...? Se escuchará ridículo, pero ¿quieres ser mi...?

Peter se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte. Tony miró la expectación desbordar esa mirada tan hermosa.

-¿Quieres ser mi asistente en el laboratorio?

Tony se estremeció cuando sintió ese delgado par de brazos apretarlo como si quisiera drenarle la vida. Había olvidado que ese chiquillo era capaz de cargar cualquier cosa y de romper sus huesos con un abrazo como ese.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Tony se sintió estúpido.

-Cuando quieras. No será algo sencillo y necesitaré que pases más tiempo conmigo y todo eso. Pero hay una condición -dijo para ganar tiempo.

-¡Lo que sea!

Tony tragó saliva y se alejó un poco para que Peter lo soltara.

-Tu tía no debe saberlo. Creo que no soy de su agrado y tampoco quiero meterte en un problema, así que piénsalo bien. Si crees que no puedes, podemos trabajar a distancia o citarnos de vez en cuando o si de plano no se puede, lo haremos después.

Peter no cabía de la emoción. Tony seguía sintiéndose estúpido por no haber tenido el valor de haber hablado con la verdad por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Sí, sí puedo! ¡Dios!

-Bueno -dijo Tony mientras desviaba la mirada-. Creo que debes irte para que May no te regañe. Si quieres y es posible, podemos vernos mañana aquí en el laboratorio. Solo me marcas para que te de acceso.

Peter sonrió y se puso la máscara. Tony miró como aquel joven se alejaba a toda prisa.

Se dejó caer en el lugar donde aquel chiquillo se había sentado, como si con eso pudiera retener algo de su presencia.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tony? -se preguntó a sí mismo.


	4. If I had the chance, I´d never let you go

Aquellos días habían pasado muy rápido y sin sobresaltos. Su plan había funcionado parcialmente pues Peter no dejaba descansar a su alter ego y Tony había intentado casi cualquier cosa para que lo dejara por la paz. Incluso, habían formado una dupla imparable y aunque se había cansado de decirle a Peter que podía mandar a alguien más a que se hiciera cargo, aquel chiquillo era tan necio como él. No le había quedado de otra que usar su traje y salir a patear traseros con aquel chiquillo que actuaba como el más fiero de los guerreros en su campo de batalla. Aunque al principio se negó, realmente a Tony le gustaba esa sensación de libertad, de actuar directamente y bajarse un momento de su propia soberbia. Se sentía bien al terminar el día y sentarse en la azotea de cualquier edificio a comer cualquier cosa que Peter quisiera.

"¿Siempre tienes hambre? ¿Cómo le haces para comer todo el día? ¿Por qué no engordas? No me parece justo. Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacas tanta comida? ¡Eso no cabe en el traje! ¿Dónde lo escondes?"

La sonrisa de Peter, aun con media máscara puesta le parecía encantadora. Tony atesoraba esos momentos. Realmente le impresionaba la forma en la que Peter llevaba su vida como un adolescente normal y cómo en cuanto se ponía el traje, se convertía en otra persona. Era como si tuviera la capacidad de ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, cosa que él no podía ser, pues siempre era el mismo tipo soberbio y arrogante con o sin esa armadura impenetrable.

Después, comenzaron las tardes juntos. Tony había quedado extasiado ante el asombro que Peter había mostrado al entrar a ese laboratorio. Hubiera querido tomarle una foto y tenerla en su sala, solo para contemplar esa mirada tan llena de sorpresa. Recordó cómo Peter se había volcado de lleno a ver una y cada una de las maravillas que había ahí y pronto la interminable sesión de preguntas había iniciado. Juraría que el chico no podía ni respirar y que hacía un esfuerzo extraordinario para hablar y respirar sin tomar aire. Había tenido que sujetar de los hombros al chico para calmarlo y decirle que anotara lo que quisiera preguntarle, que lo grabara o que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que tendrían mucho tiempo para trabajar juntos.

Verlo maravillado con sus proyectos era la mejor parte de su día. Sonreía discretamente cuando veía a Peter hacer algo que él ya había pensado, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo. Tony dejaba que el chiquillo pasara horas y horas con él a cambio de tenerlo ocupado y alejado de su vida como superhéroe. No quería exponerlo. No quería arriesgarlo. Peter no se daba por enterado de lo que Tony había empezado a sentir por él.

Peter se había vuelto su mundo. Aunque había días en los que se había arrepentido de sucumbir a la presencia de Peter porque el niño no paraba de hablar y se le amontonaban las palabras en la boca y manoteaba tanto que lo exasperaba, le toleraba ciertas insolencias. Un ejemplo de eso, era que Peter tocara cosas en su laboratorio que nadie más había tocado (lamentó la ocasión que, con un pequeño apretón, destrozó uno de sus mejores inventos y tuvo que tragarse su coraje fingiendo una despreocupada sonrisa) o que le hiciera bromas, como la vez que salió un momento y lo vio poniéndose una de sus armaduras o cuando se pintó con un marcador una barba igual a la de él y tuvo el cinismo de encararlo y decirle: "No toques eso, lo vas a romper". Ni hablar de cuando imitaba su voz o sus ademanes. Tony jamás se lo había tolerado a nadie, pero con Peter era distinto. A veces, cuando el chico estaba absorto haciendo algo, Tony aprovechaba para contemplar aquel rostro tan dulce y angelical. Se imaginaba acariciándolo con delicadeza, se imaginaba abrazándolo y sintiendo su respiración cerca de él. No lo deseaba como antes había deseado a alguien. No anhelaba el contacto físico apasionado que podría derivarse de esa cercanía. No quería mancillarlo. Lo quería así: puro, inmaculado, perfecto.

Eso últimamente distraía a Stark del mundo real y lo hacía pensar sólo en Peter. Un hombre que ya pasaba de los cuarenta años se sentía derretido y a merced de la ternura de un chiquillo. Eso era lo que lo hacía sentirse en conflicto consigo mismo. El querer y el deber. La realidad y el sueño. Eso era lo peor del día. Lo peor que le pasaba cada vez que estaban juntos. Debía hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerse anclado a la dura y terrible realidad que significaba para él estar enamorado de quien no debía.

-¿Me pasas ese desarmador? No, ese no, el otro... No. ¡Aquel que tienes ahí! ¡Ese...! Déjalo. Yo voy.

Tony abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que ese niño estaba a punto de dejar caer su sándwich encima de los bocetos que recién habían sacado esa tarde. Viéndolo bien, Peter era muy torpe y distraído.

-Lo siento señor -contestó el otro apresurando el bocado-. No fue mi intención.

Tony pasó negando con la cabeza, recogió el desarmador y quitó los bocetos. Peter también era un peligro dentro de su laboratorio, no solo por lo que despertaba en él, sino porque siendo el niño que era, causaba destrozos a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? -preguntó para evitar un ataque de ira.

-Bien -dijo Peter mientras se limpiaba las manos en la ropa-. Lo de siempre y me dejaron de tarea que me aprendiera una canción en español. Mañana la tengo que cantar si quiero un punto extra. Creo que me va a hacer falta. Era cantarla ante el salón o en el auditorio a fin de ciclo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál escogiste?

Peter sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió. Tony frunció el ceño leyendo la letra.

-¿Esta de quién es? No me parece conocida.

Peter fue por un banquillo y se sentó cerca de Tony.

-Es una canción romántica de los 80's... Creí que era una buena idea y me gustó por la letra. ¿Habla español?

Tony puso cara de fastidio.

-Sí y un poco de italiano y darí. Tuve problemas con el ruso y el francés, pero quizá después los retome.

Peter sonrió y se ruborizó.

-¿Entonces le entiende a lo que dice?

-Veamos.

Peter no perdía detalle de la expresión de Tony. Esperó unos minutos antes de saber la respuesta de su ahora mentor. Su rostro lo confundió e intensificó su vergüenza.

-Vaya. Alguien está enamorado o realmente es un romántico empedernido. ¿Por qué la escogiste? En serio. Me suena a canción de chiquilla enamorada, pero ¿tú, Peter? ¿Tú que levantas toneladas de peso como si nada y pateaste superhéroes, escoges una canción que hace que tus atributos sean una burla? ¡Esto es para alguien que se esta muriendo de amor y que sueña con...! No, escoge otra. Algo menos dulce y que no grite la desesperación por dormir en los brazos de sabrá Dios quién.

Peter se sintió avergonzado. Tony se dio cuenta y suavizó su expresión.

-Pero si es para mañana, cántala y haz lo tuyo. Quién soy yo para decirte que cantes o no canciones de amor si yo las escucho también.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si usted siempre escucha rock y esas cosas!

Tony arqueó una ceja mientras le devolvía el papel.

-Es que todo suena mejor con un par de guitarras y una voz rasposa. Es más, ¿sabes qué? Deja esto y mejor deléitame con tu número. Haz de cuenta que yo te voy a calificar. Impresióname.

Peter sonrió.

-Me da pena.

-¿Por qué? Si mañana hasta te van a grabar y te vas a volver viral. Digo, tienes un montón de videos en la red con miles de likes y eso no te molesta. Lo más seguro es que te graben y yo también quiera ver ese video y lo agregue a mi lista de favoritos. Hasta te puedo hacer tu propio video, como si fueras una estrella del pop. Buscamos un excelente director y serás el próximo fenómeno del entretenimiento. ¿Te imaginas a Spider-Man cantando y bailando cual quinceañera enloquecida una canción vieja? ¡Vamos, será divertido y memorable!

Peter protestó ante las carcajadas de Tony.

-¡Diablos! ¡No había pensado en que pueden grabarme!

Tony le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es broma. Tranquilo. Sé que lo harás bien. Ahora, canta.

Peter negó con la cabeza. Tony se acercó a él.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Peter bajó la mirada.

-De verdad me da mucha vergüenza. No podré hacerlo. Mejor no canto y presento un examen o algo.

Tony se mordió el labio.

-Ya hablando en serio, negocia con tu maestra y dile que harás una presentación en privado o algo. Y de verdad me encantaría escucharte cantar para mí. ¿Por favor?

Peter suspiró. Sabía que no tenía remedio. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar bajito. Sentía que el rostro le ardía de la vergüenza y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Tony sonrió. Entendía a la perfección lo que la letra quería decir y de repente en su rostro se dibujó el temor.

No podía estar pasando. No podía ser posible. Eso no podía ser una declaración amorosa. Peter no podía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

No.

Era su mente trastornada la que se empeñaba en ver cosas que no existían. Aquel chiquillo que cantaba con una voz dulce y sincera no podía estar mandando un mensaje de esa magnitud. No era posible que aquel niño le estuviera mandando el mensaje más poderoso que alguna vez haya recibido en toda su vida. Apenas y era consciente de su existencia como para estar declarándole la guerra de esa forma. No era posible. Tony empezó a sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Fingió una sonrisa cuando el chico terminó y supo que ya casi era hora de que el niño se fuera.

-Muy bien... no sólo salvas al mundo y creas cosas, también cantas bien.

Peter sonrió y su teléfono sonó. Leyó el mensaje mientras Tony trataba de distraerse. Era una locura lo que estaba pensando.

-Dice May que puedo llegar tarde. Tiene visitas y que puedo llegar después de las nueve, aunque me vaya en taxi... -dijo haciendo un gesto que denotaba cierta incomodidad.

-Oh, ya veo -Tony supo que eso iba a ser un martirio para su atribulada mente-. Ya sabes que yo te llevo a la hora que sea y sin trajes esta noche. Hoy le toca trabajar a la policía. Los héroes también tienen derecho a descansar o a ensayar su canción de español.

Peter sonrió.

-Sí... ¿Le importa si asalto su cocina otra vez? Tengo mucha hambre.

Tony asintió y esperó hasta que el chico desapareció. Se azotó contra el escritorio y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Cerró los ojos y supo que si tuviera oportunidad y el valor necesario, subiría corriendo para decirle al chico lo que estaba sintiendo y que la letra le parecía hermosa, que, si él también lo sentía, se encargaría de que esa canción fuera su himno para toda la vida. Que a él también le gustaría darle la luna y robarse una estrella para dársela, o si pudiera, se robaría todas las que existían y nadie había contado solamente para hacerlo feliz.

Puso música para distraerse, pero aquella canción que aleatoriamente había salido, no ayudaba nada. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose fatal por darse cuenta de que el único romántico sin remedio ahí era él. Peter en su inocencia solo hacía las cosas sin pensar, pero Tony siempre tenía una intención que subyacía a todo lo que hacía. Pensó que al llamar a ese chiquillo y pedirle que se integrara a su equipo, había sido una mera estrategia. De eso estaba seguro. Sabía que no había duda en la parte de ayudarlo y ver en él al digno heredero que habría de sucederlo aun sin ser de su familia y en eso también tenía razón. Esa sí había sido una intención deliberada: el ayudar y el beneficiarse de los talentos de Peter, pero ahora había mucho más que todo eso y eso complicaba las cosas.

Él no pidió enamorarse de un chiquillo de la edad de Peter. No había pedido por nada del mundo albergar sentimientos contradictorios que rayaban en lo más puro y bello y también en la vergüenza y la decepción de sí mismo por enamorarse de un niño. Tony no había elegido caer ante los encantos dulces e inocentes de aquella torpeza que emanaba de ese cuerpo delgado y que lucía frágil. Esa canción denotaba lo que él no se había atrevido a pensar hasta ese momento y se sintió enojado consigo mismo.

Eso significaría ir en contra de muchas cosas y terminar de hacer trizas la poca moral que aun le quedaba. Eso sería actuar contra lo establecido y atreverse a pensar en Peter de una forma que hasta hacía unos minutos consideraba casi sagrada. No era posible que Peter lo haya hecho con toda la intención del mundo, pero esa canción lo decía en cada una de sus letras, fuerte y claro.

-Le traje una cerveza...

Volteó y sonrió sin ganas. No advirtió ningún gesto en el andar de Peter que sugiriera nada. Dejó que el joven se acercara y volvió a mirarlo. Ninguna señal, ningún indicio que dijera otra cosa.

-¿Tienes novia?

Peter levantó la mirada mientras abría la lata de soda que tenía en sus manos.

-No. No creo gustarle a nadie en la escuela. Es como si fuera invisible.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y...?

Peter dio un sorbo y por poco se ahoga cuando entendió aquella frase incompleta. Tony le acercó una servilleta y se sintió como un imbécil por haber insinuado algo con esa pregunta.

-No. Tampoco. Le digo que soy invisible al ojo humano. A veces creo que pocas personas pueden verme. Sólo las que tienen la desgracia de encontrarse conmigo.

Tony bajó la mirada apenado.

-Disculpa. No quise ser grosero ni mucho menos.

-No pasa nada.

Tony dio un sorbo a su cerveza y miró de reojo a Peter. Nuevamente aquel estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Comía mientras hacía anotaciones y tenía un aire ligeramente serio. Esperó en silencio.

"¿Por qué estas preguntando cosas que no deberías saber? ¿Es para asegurarte de que tienes posibilidades con él?"

Por un momento pensó que había hablado en voz alta porque Peter volteó a verlo. Tony se ruborizó.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Stark?

-No, no pasa nada.

Peter regresó a su trabajo. Tony se levantó y cambió la música. Puso algo que lo distrajera. Aun quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero el tacto y la diplomacia no eran lo suyo.

-¿Qué música te gusta?

-Escucho de todo. May empieza el día con ópera, pasa a una canción country, un mini concierto de Madonna y remata con algo de música instrumental.

-Oh, ya. ¿Y qué te gusta ver en la televisión?

Peter acercó la lata a sus labios y Tony se volteó cuando se dio cuenta que una gota había escurrido por aquella comisura delicada. Se sintió culpable de querer ver sensualidad en un gesto tan común.

-Nada en especial. Casi no tengo tiempo de ver la tele, pero veo películas o series en internet y eso a veces. Lo último que vi fue "Star Wars". Me gusta verla de vez en cuando.

-¿Y sales con tus amigos?

A Tony le extrañó que Peter no hubiera reparado en ese desesperado y obvio interrogatorio.

-Antes salía. Ya no tengo tiempo de verlos, salvo a Ned que a veces va a la casa, pero desde que le dije que iba a trabajar con usted, dejó de ir. No me creyó -el rostro del muchacho se iluminó-. ¡Por cierto! ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con usted? Digo, para que él vea que es cierto.

Tony tragó saliva y bebió su lata a toda prisa. Lamentaba que tuviera que acercarse al chico con aliento alcohólico, pero lo hizo.

-Claro. Ten. Ahora te la mando.

Peter sonrió y se acercó a Tony para obtener un mejor ángulo. Tony estaba nervioso. No fue solo una foto. Peter también se dio el lujo de pedirle a Tony que le grabara un pequeño video para demostrar que sí estaba pasando sus tardes en compañía de aquel genio y que tenía acceso a su laboratorio, que dijera a quien fuera a ver ese video que estaban trabajando en varios proyectos juntos. Tony no se negó a lo que le pidió el chico.

-Bien. Te las mando ya mismo.

Peter se levantó y volvió a salir. Tony envió las fotos y el video. Su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar el estrés que le producía la simple presencia de Peter. Le habría gustado tomarse fotos con él abrazándolo, hubiera matado por acercársele más y besarlo.

"¡Basta!"

Se levantó molesto y sacó la botella de ginebra que tenía escondida en uno de sus cajones. La bebió desesperadamente sin importarle que Peter lo viera y que, con ello, aquel chico dejara de idealizarlo tanto. Dos sorbos hasta que sintió el amargo y ardiente líquido pasar por su cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Por poco deja caer la botella. Por primera vez se sintió avergonzado al escuchar esa voz tan inocente.

-Lo siento. No quería que me vieras así.

Peter se acercó y le quitó la botella de las manos. Tony se estremeció al sentir aquella piel suave rozar la suya. No había reproche ni decepción en el rostro del muchacho.

-Sé que soy un mocoso idiota, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, con gusto lo haré. Tal vez no pueda decirle nada porque siempre digo tonterías, pero quizá pueda escucharlo si eso hace que se sienta mejor. Lo hago todo el tiempo con May y...

Tony hizo lo inimaginable.

Pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Peter. El chico no se estremeció ni nada.

-¿Y tú qué necesidad tienes de escuchar los traumas y pesadillas de un viejo como yo?

Peter sonrió.

-¡Usted no es un viejo! ¡Nunca diga eso! Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo. Sé que soy un mocoso y que hay muchas cosas que no he vivido, pero si puede desahogarse hablando, con gusto tiene toda mi atención. Yo no lo juzgo, no sé por qué esté así, pero...

Tony suspiró y se alejó del chiquillo. ¿Por qué aquel niño se empeñaba en seguir siendo parte de su vida, aun sin darse cuenta? Tony trató de fingir aplomo y despreocupación.

-Eso lo dejaremos para otro día. En serio que es mucho y vienes a aprender de mí lo mejor que he podido darle al mundo, no a cargar con mis preocupaciones y cosas sin sentido. Ya te enfrentarás a tus propios demonios cuando crezcas y deseo de corazón que eso jamás te suceda -por un momento sintió un nudo apretar su garganta y cambió el tema-. Por cierto, ¿quieres ver "Star Wars" conmigo? Casi no recuerdo la trama y es una de mis favoritas. Podemos pedir una pizza y terminaremos justo a tiempo para llevarte sano y salvo a casa.

Peter lo miró con recelo.

-¿Seguro que está bien?

Tony sonrió.

-Sí. Estaré bien. Tranquilo. Estar contigo me hace bien.

-¿Aunque destruya su laboratorio y haga preguntas tontas?

Tony pasó su mano por los cabellos de Peter.

-Tus preguntas son las más inteligentes que he escuchado y sí, aunque destruyas mi laboratorio. No me importa. Hay cosas que sí tienen remedio.

Peter sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la sala. Tony suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no importaba cuanto luchara contra ese sentimiento. Era imposible negar que algo que estaba echando raíces en su corazón y eso dolía. Tal vez con el tiempo, algo bello podría florecer.

Esas ultimas tres horas al lado de Peter le parecieron gloriosas. El chiquillo parecía haber olvidado de pronto aquella escena que a Tony aun le resultaba bochornosa. No estaba poniendo atención a la película. Todo lo que quería era estar al lado de ese aquel, que también parecía guardar cierta madurez en su corta edad.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Ya casi son las nueve.

Tony se levantó del sillón y prendió las luces con un chasquido. Peter recogió su mochila y se encaminó al ascensor. Tony no dejaba de verlo. No quería que se fuera. Odiaba cada vez que tenía que llevarlo a casa y saber que estaría solo en la oscuridad, pensando en él.

Cuando el chico se iba, nuevamente venía el vacío. Lo quería con él. Lo quería para él pero no deseaba decir algo que hiciera que aquello que le parecía lo mejor que le estaba pasando, se fuera al diablo como siempre sucedía cada vez que lograba algo bueno. Cuando se iba, Tony sentía que no podría soportarlo.

Si tuviera la oportunidad, nunca dejaría ir a Peter.


	5. There´s just so many things

Peter tenía una imagen distinta de todo lo que había estado pasando. Odiaba levantarse en las mañanas sabiendo que May le haría burla por pasar el día en compañía de Stark. Todo lo que él podía percibir eran esas interminables burlas descarnadas hacia él y si no la conociera, juraría que ella insinuaba algo más, pero May no era de la clase de personas que se portaran como los idiotas que había en su salón. May decía las cosas con conocimiento de causa, aun cuando él sabía que había cosas que ella realmente no podía ver.

Las ultimas tardes con el señor Stark (como él insistía en expresarse de él), lo había notado preocupado, como triste. Aunque una vez le ofreció su ayuda, supo que no podía hacer nada más. Incluso, cuando salían a ver que todo estuviera en orden en la ciudad, lo había notado distraído, pero no más que él. La última vez Iron Man había aparecido justo a tiempo:

"¡Ya los tenía!"

"¡Pero aburridos de tantos chistes malos! ¿Acaso te has estado juntando con aquel idiota que es un bocón sin remedio?"

"¿De qué habla?"

"¡El idiota aquel que te va siguiendo los pasos y tú ni en cuenta! ¿Cómo voy a creer que no hayas visto a ese payaso con las katanas en la espalda? ¡Lleva días siguiéndote! ¿No lo has notado? ¿En qué carajos estás pensando?"

Su única discusión. Spider-Man se había ido dejando a Iron Man hablando solo mientras las sirenas de las patrullas iluminaban la noche. Peter no lo había buscado en esa semana ni en la siguiente diciendo que tenia mucha tarea, pero lo que realmente tenía era coraje por ver que Tony lo había tratado como a un mocoso idiota y descuidado.

-Lo peor es que tiene razón.

Peter no sabía de qué le hablaba Stark hasta que Flash y los demás chicos en su escuela habían empezado a hablar maravillas de aquel héroe sanguinario que sin dudarlo, masacraba a los malos.

"No es como el estúpido arácnido ese ni el idiota del traje de chatarra. Deadpool no se anda con estupideces. A veces creo que Spider-Man es un estúpido y que Iron Man ya debería retirarse porque ya está viejo. ¡Necesitamos a alguien que no dude como Deadpool! ¡Él sí que sabe cómo se deben hacer las cosas!".

¿Deadpool?

Peter ni siquiera se molestó en averiguarlo. Sus "celos profesionales" le impedían buscar algo de aquel al que sus compañeros idolatraban. Se sintió molesto, pero trató de no darle más importancia a aquel loco sanguinario que seguramente, andaba suelto y al que tal vez, algún día conocería personalmente. Había conocido a muchos superhéroes en un sólo día y le había partido la cara a la mitad de ellos sin haberlo planeado. Por eso, era más que factible que un día se encontraría cara a cara con aquel nuevo ídolo que los demás aclamaban, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Lo que le dolía, aun dentro de ese resentimiento que súbitamente había sentido por Stark, era que aquel hombre era más decidido y no se andaba con rodeos. A veces, según lo que había escuchado, le hubiera gustado hacer dupla con él para ver cómo era en realidad. Tanta decisión y seguridad en un solo acto lo cautivaron y si realmente era un superhéroe, le hubiera gustado sentir la adrenalina otra vez. Tony últimamente lo reprimía mucho. Acortaba sus libertades y Peter extrañaba tanto ir por ahí brincando de edificio en edificio, aunque fuera para tomarle una foto a un gato (esa era una de las razones poderosas por las que se ponía aquel traje tan ajustado; tenía una obsesión con los gatos y ni él podía explicárselo). Agradecía que la delincuencia hubiera bajado algo, pero Tony era muy aprensivo y eso lo molestaba.

Juraría que Tony no quería que volviera a ser Spider-Man y no entendía sus razones.

Si era por la cicatriz en su abdomen, de esas seis puntadas que él mismo había cosido, no era gran cosa. Si era por la amenaza de una costilla rota o de un labio reventado, tampoco era algo irremediable. No entendía por qué Tony se esforzaba en tenerlo casi encerrado.

"Yo ya era alguien antes de que él me buscara y hasta él debe reconocer que gracias a mí, pudo derrotar al Capi. Iron Man es quien le debe muchas cosas a Spider-Man aunque le duela. Si él fuera tan poderoso como lo dice, ¿por qué vino a ver a un mocoso de catorce años que vive en un cuartucho en Queens? Claro, su soberbia no le deja ver más allá. Es un idiota, un maldito, un ricachón que se cree que por tener dinero y ser atractivo y..."

Peter se detuvo en seco.

¿Atractivo? ¿Había usado esa palabra para describir a Tony Stark? ¿En serio había usado "atractivo" en lugar de cualquier otro adjetivo que lo descalificara?

La intención era encontrarle defectos a su mentor, no hallarle ninguna virtud.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Maldita sea.

NO.

Salió corriendo y se puso el traje. Se fue volando por la ciudad buscando al tipo de las katanas, pero no lo encontró. Buscó algún crimen que resolver pero no había nada. Inclusive, fue a su casa con el traje para decirle la verdad a May, pero no estaba.

No había con quien desquitarse y desahogar todas esas cosas que lo estaban matando poco a poco.

Fue columpiándose a buscar a Stark. No le importaba nada, pero ni siquiera él estaba. Entró en la gran torre y se dejó caer en ese sillón. Destruiría la casa completa para sacar ese coraje que de súbito lo había atacado, pero no. Algo se lo impedía.

Entró a cada habitación y no encontró nada que lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Fue al laboratorio y halló un boceto.

"Niño".

Se quitó la máscara y suspiró.

¿Qué era lo que lo había puesto tan mal?

Claro. El control obsesivo que Tony empezaba a ejercer en él y Peter ni siquiera había protestado. No era el rol de un padre. Podía distinguirlo recordando las lecciones que Ben le había dejado antes de morir y esa no era la figura de un padre. No era tampoco el rol de un maestro. Sus profesores habían hecho mil y un cosas para tenerlo enfocado en lo que era importante (según ellos) y ese no era el rol de un maestro.

¿Un amigo?

No. Ned no era así con él ni MJ. Ellos no lo sobreprotegían.

No.

No.

No.

Era otra cosa.

Pero Peter no podía darse el atrevimiento de pensar tal cosa. No cuando Tony sólo había tenido atenciones hacia él...

¿Peter estaba enamorándose de él?

Sin dudarlo y sin medir su fuerza, aventó lo que había en la mesa en la que trabajaban. Sabía que Tony no se molestaría por eso. Tony nunca se enojaba ante sus desplantes de mocoso caprichoso y bobo. Tony nunca lo regañaba ni nada parecido, ¿pero por qué lo cuidaba tanto? Eso no era normal y aunque lo desconcertaba, no podía pensar así de aquel que una noche le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda. No podía pensar mal de aquel que le había dejado entrever que podía ayudarlo a conseguir sus más locos sueños. No podía pensar que Tony estuviera enamorado de un mocoso idiota como lo era él.

Esos eran sus delirios. Esos habían sido sus sueños las ultimas semanas.

Se frotó los ojos con furia, como si con ese acto pudiera destejer las telarañas que él solo, de forma inconsciente, había creado.

Sintió pena. Sintió vergüenza porque aun cuando le había dicho que era invisible a los ojos de otros, jamás pensó que Tony pudiera fijarse en él. Lloró. Gritó a rabiar y eso no era suficiente. Él había visto en el cuarentón a un aliado, a un protector, a un amigo... no al dueño de su corazón ni a su primer amor.

Sintió que lo estaba traicionando, que estaba abusando de la paciencia y la confianza de aquel hombre que se había acercado a él y Peter no podía corresponder, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse triste y desarmado ante aquel hombre de ojos cafés y semblante duro que parecía tener un corazón que latía desaforadamente, ¿pero por quién? Era obvio que no era por él y Peter no tenía derecho a pensar tales cosas. No podía reconocer que su primer amor era aquel al que veía como un ídolo, como alguien digno de toda su admiración.

Salió de ese laboratorio con los ojos aun hinchados y enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Llevaba la máscara en la mano y pensó en dejarla ahí. Tal vez regresaría más tarde a entregar el resto del traje, pero las risas en el vestíbulo lo congelaron.

-¡Peter!

Tony no iba solo. Pepper Potts también estaba ahí.

-Señor Stark, yo... ya me iba...

La mujer se acercó y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -le soltó sin rodeos.

-Pepper, está bien. Eso ya pasó -intervino Tony preocupado.

Peter no supo qué decir.

-Ya me voy.

Pepper lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -insistió aquella mujer, cuyo semblante pasó de la alegría a la molestia.

Peter bajó la mirada.

-Catorce, casi los quince.

-Genial. Un niño de esa edad le partió la cara al Capitán y tú te aprovechaste de eso. ¿No te da pena, Stark?

Peter sonrió nervioso.

-Yo también quise ir. No todo fue su culpa.

Pepper lo soltó del traje y regresó hacia la salida.

-Espero que todo esto salga bien y Stark, en serio ya no hay nada que negociar. Eso es todo. Adiós niño. Huye ahora que tienes tiempo. Sé lo que te digo.

Peter se sintió culpable. Vio que Stark se quedaba clavado en el suelo y se dirigió al ventanal.

-Yo también me voy.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. No me voy a terminar esta comida tailandesa yo solo. Lávate las manos y come conmigo.

Peter no se pudo negar. Su intención inicial había quedado difuminada. Durante la comida no habló y Tony tampoco. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tony empezó a recoger la mesa y Peter se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero la voz del cuarentón era imperativa.

-Déjalo. Toma algo de mi closet y cámbiate. No soporto verte con ese traje ni un minuto más.

Peter se dirigió a lo que supuso era el closet de Tony y vio que solo había ropa de diseñador que le quedaría grande. El cuarentón entró y sacó una caja.

-Esto es de cuando tenía tu edad y no tiene polillas. Creo que sí te queda. Póntelo.

Peter sacó un par de jeans y una camiseta.

-Estos tenis nunca me quedaron. Nunca compres por internet si estas ebrio.

Peter se los calzó y sintió que también le quedaban algo grandes. Aun así, se los puso. Le entregó el traje a Tony.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Tenga.

Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya no puedo seguir siendo Spider-Man. Los chicos dicen que hay alguien nuevo y creo que usted sabe a quién me refiero. No puedo competir contra eso ni arriesgarme a que un día me parta en dos.

Tony lo dejó con la mano extendida.

-Antes de tener ese traje, ya era tuyo. Te lo ganaste. Es quien eres. Olvida lo que dijo ella. Hemos tenido problemas, pero eso no te incumbe. Llévatelo. Ni siquiera le prestes atención a ese malnacido.

Peter bajó la mirada. Había demasiado ruido en su mente como para poder concentrarse. Tony se alejó lo suficiente.

-Tampoco puedo seguir viéndolo.

-Eso nunca.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Yo igual y siempre tengo tiempo para ti. No voy a aceptar que te vayas y si lo haces, créeme que me voy a volver tu peor enemigo hasta que termines lo que empezaste. No acepto un "no".

Peter suspiró.

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Va a obligarme? ¿Va a chantajearme?

-Sí.

Peter se estremeció ante la determinación de Tony.

-De acuerdo.

Tony se dio la vuelta y fue al laboratorio. Peter lo siguió. Empezaron a levantar lo que él había tirado minutos antes. Tony no lo cuestionó. Peter se sintió culpable al ver que aquel estaba acomodando todo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro?

Esperaba cualquier respuesta.

-Porque tú tienes algo que los demás no. Porque te necesito a mi lado, porque me estás enseñando cosas que yo no sabía. Por eso.

Peter tragó saliva. No había nada que le dijera nada explícito.

-Lo voy a meter en muchos problemas.

-Tengo buenos abogados.

-Mi tía lo odia.

-Todas las mujeres que me conocen terminan odiándome.

-Mis compañeros hablan pestes de usted.

-Todo el mundo dice cosas que son ciertas y son nefastas. No me sorprende.

-Voy a seguir destruyendo su laboratorio y muchas veces lo haré sólo por placer.

-Puedo ordenarlo cada vez que eso suceda.

-Voy a acabar con usted.

-Y yo contigo.

Peter se detuvo.

-Realmente odio su música.

-Ya lo sé, por eso la pongo.

-Odio su arrogancia.

-Gracias.

Peter se dio cuenta que Tony lo miraba fijamente. No había forma de ganarle.

-¿Hay otra cosa que quieras decir?

La mirada de Tony era sosegada. Peter tragó saliva.

-Todavía tengo hambre.

Tony terminó de levantar lo que había en el suelo.

-Vamos a comer. La verdad es que yo también quiero comer contigo.


	6. This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed

Peter estaba feliz. Solo había bastado con decirle sus verdades a Tony para aceptar lo que había estado ardiendo en su pecho. Bueno, habían sido algunas, pero con eso le bastaba. Podría jurar que Tony lo buscaba con insistencia y él no quería resistirse. Juraría que las tardes revisando bocetos solo eran un pretexto para estar juntos. A veces, Tony le decía que así estaba bien y lo invitaba a ver la televisión o a comer algo. Si algo se salía de control, inmediatamente ambos se ponían el traje y la máscara y salían a resolverlo. Últimamente cenaban en cualquier azotea.

No se había vuelto a mencionar nada de aquel extraño sujeto que no sabían si era un superhéroe o solo un loco al cual debían detener alguna vez.

No importaba nada de eso.

Peter quería estar al lado de Tony, pero eso empezaba a sacarlo de balance. No había nada que dijera que Tony sintiera algo por él y eso le dolía. Eso empezaba a desquiciarlo. Si antes era el primero en terminar un ejercicio en el salón, ahora era el ultimo por haber estado recordando aquella cínica sonrisa y esa voz rasposa diciendo su nombre.

"Peter".

Lo obvio.

"Niño".

Niño. Eso era realmente. Un niño, un mocoso que había caído rendido ante aquella figura imponente e inalcanzable. Era un chiquillo tratando de averiguar la forma de ganarse el corazón de aquel que le dejaba bien claro cuál era su lugar en todo eso. Pronto, sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar y se alejó deliberadamente y de forma definitiva de los únicos dos amigos que tenía. Agradecía que May estuviera ocupada con el trabajo y que estuviera viviendo un tórrido romance. Necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, para pensar en ese hombre que había dejado de ser su ídolo para volverse su amor platónico. Soñaba despierto con él, lo soñaba en las noches y se estremecía al pensar en esa voz llamándolo. Sólo una vez se permitió llevar su mano debajo de su ropa para imaginar algo que jamás se había anidado en su mente y pese a la vergüenza inicial y a la final, el resultado había sido placentero. No había podido verlo fijamente después de esa ocasión. No, sabiendo que al fin había algo que traspasaba el simple deseo de verlo y contemplarlo. ¿Qué se sentiría estar a merced de la experiencia de alguien que le podía mostrar el mundo con que sólo él se lo pidiera? ¿Qué se sentiría saberse y sentirse amado por alguien que tenía mucho que enseñarle?

Eso era lo que lo tenía apartado de muchas cosas.

A veces solo iba a la torre para ver a Tony y para embriagarse con su aroma. Amaba ver el sudor perlar su frente y ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente cuando respiraba. Sus brazos. Sus manos. Sus labios. Todo él lo enloquecía, pero no había manera en la que un día pudiera armarse de valor y confesarse. Sabía que Tony tenía un pasado muy extenso con muchas mujeres y aunque eso le causaba celos, no podía ignorarlo. ¿Y si a Tony no le apetecía lo que él quería ofrecerle? Nunca le había conocido un romance con otro varón. Nunca había sabido de que hubiera tenido amantes varones. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que realmente tenía una oportunidad con aquel multimillonario?

Nada.

Eran solo sus sueños adolescentes y la desesperación consumiéndolo. Estaba viviendo una montaña rusa de emociones. Primero la euforia, el sentimiento de omnipotencia y de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba, la desesperanza cruda y certera abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído que no había forma que aquel hombre dejara de verlo como un niño. Luego, la tranquilidad al escuchar su voz hablarle con cordialidad y la alegría de saber que pasaba muchas horas al día con él. Luego, otra vez el miedo, la ira, la impotencia. La pura y puta impotencia.

Peter estaba enloqueciendo y eso estaba afectando su rendimiento como superhéroe. Los moretones habían vuelto a aparecer aun cuando aquel hombre enfundado en esa majestuosa armadura llegaba casi de inmediato para salvarlo. Peter sentía a ultimas fechas que él ya no salvaba al mundo, sino que era rescatado de sus propios demonios, de esos que nunca había tenido que enfrentar y que el mismo Stark le había deseado jamás conociera porque si eran reales, lo estaban poniendo en una posición por demás peligrosa y vulnerable.

¿Así era estar enamorado?

Porque entonces era lo peor que podía pasarle.

No quería sentir eso. Él quería seguir soñando con estar al lado de Tony, con seguirlo mirando y tal vez un día, confesarse con él y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. No era admiración. No era querer ser como él. Ya no. Ahora, quería ser lo más importante en su vida. Quería ser todo para él y demostrarle que aun con su inexperiencia, él podía darle lo que tenía: amor, cariño incondicional y su devoción eterna. Eso era lo único que podía darle y estaba más que dispuesto a regalárselo. Lo demás podía irse al demonio.

-¡Déjame revisar eso!

Estaba aturdido.

-¡Pronto!

No podía reaccionar adecuadamente. Seguía envuelto por ese manto espeso de sentimientos confusos. Vio que Tony le arrebataba la máscara y sintió que estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea, Peter!

Cerró los ojos por lo que él sintió, había sido un instante. Cuando los abrió, ya era de día y estaba acostado en su cama. May estaba a un lado de él.

-Me dijo el señor Stark que te caíste ayer aquí, en la entrada de las escaleras. Cuando llegué me asusté al ver a la ambulancia, pero veo que estás bien, aunque te va a quedar cicatriz en la frente.

Peter se enderezó lentamente y sintió que otras partes de su cuerpo también le dolían.

-Me tropecé... no me fijé bien.

-Ay, Peter. ¿Necesitas otra vez los lentes y por vanidoso no los has usado?

Peter no recodaba exactamente lo que había sucedido. Tal vez le habían dado la paliza de su vida y no podía saber qué había pasado en realidad. May estaba consternada.

-Él está aquí. Le pedí de favor que te cuide mientras regreso de trabajar. Mi jefe no me dejó faltar y... bueno. Él estará aquí todo el día.

Peter se sonrojó.

-May... estoy bien.

-¡Deja de decir mentiras!

Una bofetada se plantó en su rostro. Peter se sobó mientras veía que May lloraba.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Un puto golpe que te pudo haber costado algo más que una maldita cicatriz! ¡Tres putas puntadas que pudieron haberte costado la vida y todo por descuidado, por necio!

Tony entró en ese momento y May salió casi corriendo sin decir nada más. Ambos se miraron y esperaron a decir algo hasta que oyeron que la puerta principal se azotaba. Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tony levantó la mano.

-Esto no puede seguir así. No lo voy a permitir. Creo que lo de la escalera la convenció, pero nadie vio que eso haya pasado en realidad. Y disculpa por haberte vestido. Fue lo más vergonzoso que tuve que hacer, pero no tenía alternativa.

Peter aun sentía el ardor de ese golpe tan certero y cargado de dolor. A May le había dolido más que a él.

-¿Y qué me pasó?

Peter trató de tocar suavemente y con temor la parte en la que May había insinuado las puntadas. Ahí podía sentir el hilo. Tony se sentó a su lado y desvió la mirada.

-Reactivé el rastreador de tu traje y entiendo si te enojas por no habértelo dicho. Pero cuando vi que no se movía del mismo lugar, sentí que algo andaba mal. Aquel tipo te tenía contra el piso y con todas las ganas de dejar caer encima de tu cabeza una muy pesada barra de metal. Tuve que... bueno, eso no importa. El forense se hizo cargo.

Peter sintió un escalofrío. El simple hecho de imaginar esa escena lo asustó.

-¿Usted lo...?

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Querías que llegara a recoger lo que hubiera dejado de ti? ¿Querías que tu tía se desmayara al tratar de reconocer lo que hubiera quedado de tu cara? ¡Ya no puedes seguirlo haciendo y sí, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte aceptado el traje esa vez que me lo estabas regresando!

Peter se quedó helado. No podía creer que aquel hombre con el rostro desencajado hubiera matado a alguien por él.

-Eras tú o el otro. Y siempre voy a elegirte a ti.

Peter sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué he pensado? -preguntó aquel hombre con la voz casi ahogada por el coraje.

Peter aun no podía articular palabra. No podía imaginar lo que había sucedido en realidad como para hacer que un hombre como Stark hiciera lo impensable.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que alguno de los dos debe dejar el traje de manera definitiva. Si crees poder salir bien librado de ésta y afrontar con valentía lo que haya de venir, sigue. Sigue columpiándote por ahí pero hazlo con la mente tranquila y pensando bien lo que estás haciendo y el motivo que te llevó a convertirte en ese héroe que muchos admiran.

Peter sintió que, al querer hablar, le temblaba la quijada. Temía la oración que había de salir de aquellos labios.

-¿Dejar el traje? ¿Alguno de los dos? -preguntó con temor y con la voz cortada por el llanto.

-Tal vez lo que dicen es cierto. Tal vez ya estoy muy viejo para este trabajo y se necesita que alguien menos atormentado lo haga mejor. Yo no. Yo estoy pensando en retirarme y creo que eso es lo que haré.

Tony se levantó justo a tiempo antes de que Peter pudiera volcarse hacia él y abrazarlo.

-No es algo que ya haya decidido y hasta que no vea que eres digno de hacerte cargo, tendré que ayudarte un poco, con todo lo que haya de suceder. No me importaría hacer eso otra vez por ti ni por nadie más, si eso significa hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Finalmente, no soy mejor que aquel idiota que va matando gente como si nada mientras que otros le aplauden su forma de limpiar la basura. La gente necesita a alguien bueno y noble como tú, a alguien que sea digno de levantarse con la conciencia tranquila y que se vaya a dormir en paz. La gente te necesita, Peter. La gente necesita a Spider-Man, pero si te vas a convertir en alguien que no puede poner atención a sus propios asuntos y con eso está arriesgando su vida y no puede salvar la de otros, mejor piensa también en dejar el traje y dediquémonos a crear del mundo, un lugar mejor con aquello que también sabemos hacer. Sigues estando en mis planes y eso no va a cambiarlo nada.

Peter se quedó callado. El llanto había cesado al escuchar esas palabras que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-Bueno -dijo Tony mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa-. Saldré un momento, pero Happy se queda en la sala. No tardo. Voy y regreso. Cualquier cosa llámalo o márcame a mí. Sí te voy a contestar.

Peter se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y Tony apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerlo. Tenía una rodilla lastimada.

-Le dije a tu tía que por la caída, te habías golpeado fuerte. Te atendió el mismo doctor de la otra vez y dijo que estaba a punto de fracturarse. No te levantes. Necesitas mucho reposo.

-Es mi culpa.

Tony trató de acomodar al chico en la cama, pero éste se resistió.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Usted mató a alguien por mi estupidez! ¡Usted...!

Tony lo tomó de la barbilla con firmeza.

-¡No es tu culpa! ¡Esto es con lo que debes aprender a lidiar si quieres ser un héroe de verdad y no un payaso en un traje! ¡Estas son las consecuencias con las que debes aprender a vivir si quieres tratar de sobrevivir! ¡Por eso me has visto mal! ¡Por eso has visto que...!

Tony se contuvo.

No tenía derecho a decirlo cuando el shock estaba haciendo mella en Peter.

-Esto es lo que no me deja dormir en las noches, pero debo aprender a fingir que muchos muertos no pesan en mi conciencia y que los daños colaterales no tienen importancia. Esto es lo que hace que me levante todos los días odiándome por ser quién elegí ser. Si de verdad eres bueno, acepta eso y vive con ello, con todo lo que significa porque eso es inevitable. Si quieres hacerte a un lado, hazlo sin culpa y dale al mundo algo mejor. Pero nunca digas que eso es tu culpa porque no lo es. Si tú hubieras muerto, hoy habría un asesino suelto ufanándose en decir que mató a alguien que valía la pena y no serías el único. Si esto es lo que quieres, debes aprender a no dudar y hacerle un favor al mundo quitándole un poco de la escoria que lo contamina. Nunca -dijo mientras volvía a tomar a Peter por la barbilla-, jamás digas que algo es tu culpa. No quiero que pienses eso de ti.

Tony lo soltó y salió de esa pequeña habitación. Peter se quedó callado tratando de imaginar la gravedad de la escena. Empezó a sentir el escalofrío de la fiebre y la vergüenza de haber sido tan irresponsable, tan descuidado. La consternación se confundió con sus anhelos. La incoherencia en su mente le dictaba que interpretara esas palabras como un acto de amor. Tony Stark había matado solo por defenderlo. Nadie en sus cabales haría algo así por él.


	7. All that I am

Tony estaba exhausto. No entendía de donde demonios Peter tenía tanta energía. No entendía cómo era posible que él solo pudiera haber hecho tantas cosas por su cuenta. Pero ahora que estaba convaleciente, sabía que él debía hacer algo.

No estaba listo para retirarse. No quería dejar el traje cuando aquellas escapadas con Peter eran lo máximo para él y le habían dado un nuevo sentido a su vida. Sí, la edad le jugaba en contra pero no se iba a rendir por algo tan banal a su parecer. No iba a dejar que todo se saliera de control cuando la misma realidad parecía querer darle un aviso. No iba a aceptar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando si él podía manipular las cosas y salirse con la suya.

Peter no había ido a la escuela y él también estaba encargándose de eso. May había empezado a sobrellevarlo y a pedirle que la ayudara a cuidar a Peter y eso no le causaba ninguna sensación de triunfo ni lo veía como revancha. Cuando supo la manera en la que Ben Parker había muerto, simplemente su percepción de las cosas cambió. Él también estaba distrayéndose demasiado, olvidándose de sus propias necesidades y Happy era su única ancla a la realidad. Era el único que parecía decirle que no debería enfocarse de lleno en la vida de una familia a la que la casualidad lo había arrastrado. No, no había sido la casualidad.

Había sido su ego y sentía vergüenza cada vez que recordaba el motivo inicial porque el que se había acercado a Peter. Le había mentido descaradamente a May y había obligado a Peter, sin decírselo, para que hiciera lo mismo.

Esa vez dejó durmiendo a Peter y se recostó en el pequeño sillón de ese departamento. Años atrás, ni siquiera se hubiera parado en un vecindario como ese, salvo que hubiera algo que le interesara o alguien que le gustara, pero justamente por eso lo estaba haciendo, porque cerca de él estaba la razón más poderosa que había venido a mover sus cimientos y lo estaba convirtiendo en otra persona.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente lo vio. Aunque estaba cerca de él, amaba dibujar en su mente cada uno de los detalles que componían cada una de las expresiones de Peter. Sus cabellos finos, esas cejas ligeramente desarregladas, esa mandíbula bien definida... esa piel tan suave y esos labios rosados que eran una obsesión creciente. Se acomodó. Quería dormir un poco para tratar de soñarlo, pero no podía. Quería estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, quería poder estar atento para escuchar su voz si se le ofrecía algo. Quería estar con él.

Aun cuando sentía remordimientos por haberle dicho que mató por él y que lo haría nuevamente sin dudarlo, realmente él quería sacarlo de ese mundo y tenerlo para sí. Quería darle un nuevo inicio, quería decirle que sus verdaderos planes eran pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, como su amante, su esposo, su mentor, su amigo, lo que fuera. Que aun cuando lo rechazara, él iba a estar presente. Quería decirle que se veía a sí mismo tomándolo de las manos y jurándole amor eterno bajo la luna, bajo el sol, frente a un lugar lleno de gente o en la soledad de cualquier lugar. Pero aun tenía razones poderosas para contenerse.

La edad era la más obvia. La edad de cada uno era un problema. Sabía que si eso fuera posible, tendrían que enfrentar la mirada inquisidora de aquellos que los vieran juntos. Tendría que enfrentarse al mundo, a May, a todos.

Otra razón, era el que Peter no se sintiera como un número más en su interminable lista de romances. Él le juraría que sería el único y que las otras aventuras no contaban. No habría nadie más después de él aun si le decía que no.

La peor de todas. El rechazo. Tendría que asumir con valentía el rechazo si Peter no lo veía de esa forma. Tendría que hablar con honestidad y franqueza si eso pasaba y decía comportarse a la altura si Peter lo sacaba de su vida. Lamentaba no poder decir la verdad, lamentaba tener que seguir arrastrando sus miedos. Para poder hacerlo, tendría que desprenderse definitivamente de su ego, de su otro yo, de ese que empezaba a desvanecerse para dar paso a un hombre atemorizado y vulnerable. Tendría que decirle que lo amaba en secreto desde hacía no mucho tiempo, que nunca le había pasado, que nunca lo había imaginado y que no podía evitarlo, que no podía contenerse, que cada minuto que pasaba era un suplicio sin poder confesárselo.

Tenía que arriesgarse pero no lo haría en el estado en el que Peter se encontraba. Lo necesitaba entero, consciente y aun cuando era un niño y estaba enloqueciendo por todo eso, debía ser cauto. No quería que Peter siguiera sufriendo esos encontronazos violentos con la realidad ni quería saber que una palabra mal dicha, daría al traste con todo eso. No podría soportar saber que Peter podría sufrir por sus delirios de hombre enamorado. Estaba igual o peor que al principio, cuando tuvo que admitir que lo necesitaba.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, podía ver claramente el rostro de Peter y él no era quien para romperle el corazón ni imponerle una carga de sentimientos que ni siquiera él, con todos sus años, había aprendido a entender. Era lo peor que podría hacerle. No quería lastimarlo pero tampoco quería alejarse. Tal vez si esperara algunos años más, todo sería más fácil, pero temía que alguien más pudiera aparecer y arrebatarle el corazón de aquel al que amaba con locura.

-¿Jefe?

Abrió los ojos. Happy estaba frente a él.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir a casa? Yo te informo si hay algo.

-No, no. Estaba descansando, pero no tengo sueño.

Tony se levantó y tomó el vaso de café que Happy le ofrecía.

-¿No sería más fácil que le contrataras una enfermera y un doctor de planta?

Por un momento sintió esas palabras como una ofensa.

-No. Yo puedo con esto.

-¿También puedes con jugar al superhéroe en combo? Digo, con eso de que haces el trabajo de los dos, ya solo falta que también te vuelvas alcalde por un día o que hagas mi trabajo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. También vine a decirte que te ves muy mal y no creo que sea el cansancio. No recuerdo haberte visto con esa mirada angustiada cuando perdiste a tus amigos ni cuando Pepper te dejó dos veces.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Happy sacó una rosquilla de la caja que iba cargando y la mordió. Habló con la boca llena. Tony odiaba cada vez que hacía eso para molestarlo deliberadamente.

-Yo a ningún lugar. Tú sabes lo que haces. ¿Crees poder detenerte a tiempo o ya es demasiado tarde?

Tony lo miró fijamente.

-Voy a descontar eso de tu salario y te ordeno que lleves mi ropa a la lavandería.

-Bien. Puedo vivir con eso, pero creo que tú ya no. Con permiso.

Tony dejó el café en una mesita y se dejó caer otra vez en el sillón. ¿Por qué todos podían ver lo que él tanto trataba de esconder?

-¿May?

Se levantó a toda prisa y entró a la habitación de Peter. El chico se sorprendió de verlo ahí y Tony sonrió.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Peter se levantó de la cama. Se sujetó al bastón que estaba a un lado.

-Mejor. No necesito nada, pero pensé que mi tía estaba aquí.

-No. Me dejó encargado de tu cuidado y mira que no me molesta.

Peter apoyó mejor la pierna izquierda. Hizo un gesto de molestia. No entendía por qué sus poderes de regeneración no estaban funcionando como antes. Tony pareció darse cuenta.

-Dijo el doctor que en una semana más estarás afuera otra vez pero tienes que usarlo y nada de escapadas en secreto. No quiero que llegues otra noche diciéndome que vas sin rasguños porque no te voy a creer.

Peter sonrió mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-No volverá a pasar. Créame que no lo haré.

Tony lo siguió.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No. Lo que quiero es seguir trabajando con lo que se quedó pendiente. ¿Podemos...?

Tony cruzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio quieres que May me demande por no cuidar bien de ti?

Peter hizo una mueca.

-Ella no se va a enterar.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

Tony lo miró fijamente.

-No. Esperemos un poco más y te prometo que le pediré permiso para que te deje quedarte una noche y no habrá películas, solo trabajo.

Peter se mordió un labio y sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Esa fue su ultima vez en casa de los Parker. May le agradeció las atenciones hacia su sobrino y él le dijo que no había sido nada, que no quería perder a su becario estrella. Se dio cuenta de que Peter lo miraba insistentemente y por un momento casi olvidó lo que esa mirada quería decir. Se lanzó a pedirle lo que le había prometido al chico y tras jurarle por la memoria de sus padres que lo cuidaría más que a su vida, se contuvo de abrazarla por haber accedido a que Peter pasara un fin de semana completo con él.

-Sólo trabajo y por favor, no ceda ante el chantaje de su mirada de niño bueno. Me ha hecho pasar malos ratos cada vez que me dejo manipular de esa forma y por lo que veo, ahora nos la aplicó a los dos.

Tony sonrió y salió casi gritando de alegría.

¿Un hombre como él, pidiendo permiso para que un niño pasara un fin de semana con él?

"Otra vez... ¿Por qué no aprendes?"

Subió a su auto y llegó a casa. Happy estaba esperándolo en el sillón con un par de vasos y una botella para beber.

-¿Mi ropa?

-En el closet.

-¿Será una noche larga?

-La peor de tu vida.

Tony suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón. Sabía que ese hombre que actuaba como su mayordomo personal, no era tal cosa y por lo mismo, iba a darle el sermón que llevaba semanas reprimiendo en su mente.

-Dispara.

Tony abrió la botella y sirvió los dos vasos. Vació el suyo de un trago y se sirvió otro.

-No hay nada que decir. Realmente no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero que te relajes y dejes de ir por ahí jugando a ser el hombre omnipotente que puede añadir más peso del que cargan sus pobres hombros. Eso es todo. Como te dije en la tarde, tú sabes lo que haces, eres el jefe pero creo que es mi deber detenerte si veo que vas a dar un paso adelante y es hacia el precipicio.

-¿No dijiste que no dirías nada?

Happy se estiró por su vaso.

-Al buen entendedor pocas palabras. Me voy a dormir. La botella es tuya. Buenas noches.

Tony miró que Happy se levantaba y lo dejaba solo. Apretó la mandíbula. El precipicio. Estaba al borde desde hacía tiempo, meses y eso no lo había visto con claridad. ¿Tan mala era su situación que Happy había tenido que decírselo? Miró la botella y la dejó ahí. No quería ahogarse en alcohol para tratar de olvidar todo eso. No. No iba a evitar una caída para correr a dañarse con otra. Sabía que en el punto en el que estaba, ya no habría vuelta de hoja. Todo se iría al diablo.

Recordó las palabras de Pepper meses atrás, cuando le dijo que iría a reclutar a ese chiquillo. Ella fue la primera en oponerse y en decirle que si iba a iniciar una guerra, lo hiciera solo, que de mientras ella se iba porque no sería participe de algo que estaba mal y que seguía demostrando su egoísmo y su incapacidad para resolver sus problemas.

Tony se aferró a su deseo de imponerse y como había dicho Happy, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en los contras al dejarla ir. Lamentó su partida, lamentó la ruptura pero podía más su deseo de demostrar que él siempre tenía la razón aun cuando sabía perfectamente que estaba equivocado. Cuando la vio sacar todas sus cosas de la casa que compartían y luego la renuncia, sabía que ella era mujer de una sola pieza.

"¿Quién es? ¿Y si lo matan o queda malherido? ¿De verdad no te interesa usar a la gente y desecharla cuando ya no te sirve? ¿Todo esto es un capricho más? Creo que entendería mejor si te encontrara en la cama con cinco mujeres o alardeando de tu intelecto, pero esto no lo comprendo y no quiero involucrarme en algo que a todas luces, va a terminar mal".

Sabía que eso había acabado mal. Terriblemente mal y casi lo olvidaba cuando estaba con Peter. Por remordimiento, más que por gratitud o curiosidad había vuelto a posar sus ojos sobre aquel muchacho. Después, sin darse cuenta se enamoró. Ahora, venía Happy a decirle con sus indirectas lo que él más temía.

Tony Stark seguía siendo un idiota, no importaba cuanto se empeñara en querer hacer las cosas distintas. Podía sentir que eso iba a terminar y si bien le iba, él sería el primero en caer. Con un poco de suerte, acabaría muerto.


	8. I'm fist fighting with fire

-¡Señor Stark!

Aquella voz le sonaba lejana. Sonrió. Era hermoso soñar con esa voz diciendo su nombre.

-¿Señor Stark?

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un brinco. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chiquillo estaba frente a él sonriendo como si nada.

-Nada. May decidió que podía venir desde hoy porque el lunes ya regreso a la escuela.

Tony aun estaba aturdido. Hacia tiempo que no se despertaba sobresaltado. Miró su ropa arrugada y se sintió avergonzado. La camisa estaba mojada, hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

-¿Y el bastón? ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Como nuevo.

Tony sonrió. Reprimió un bostezo. Bastante era que Peter lo viera con la ropa desarreglada como para que se permitiera cometer un acto tan natural y cotidiano que su cuerpo le demandaba.

-Bueno, si quieres espérame en el laboratorio o aquí. ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha? No tardaré.

Peter asintió.

-Lo espero allá. ¡Me muero de ganas por seguir con el trabajo pendiente!

-No me tardo.

Tony se apresuró y se arregló en tiempo récord. Cuando bajó, vio a Peter sumamente concentrado con los pendientes que había dejado.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó mientras acercaba dos vasos con café.

-Sí. De hecho, quiero mostrarle algo que se me ocurrió.

-A ver...

Dejó que Peter se explayara. Si antes ese torrente de palabras interminables lo molestaban, ahora le parecía adorable. No quería perderse ningún momento. No quería dejar de verlo.

Tuvo que forzarse a poner atención a Peter para que no luciera como un arrogante despreocupado. Se acercó y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

-Bien, ¿y cómo piensas resolver eso?

Peter siempre tenía una respuesta que lo convenciera. No solo era lindo, era inteligente. Era todo lo que Tony siempre había anhelado. Sin querer, rozó sus manos para quitarle el bolígrafo y por primera vez, vio que Peter se ruborizaba.

-Perdón -contestó torpemente.

Quiso pensar, mientras rayaba esa hoja, que tal vez el sentimiento era recíproco. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era demasiado fácil y por experiencia propia, sabía que él nunca salía ganando sin perder algo a cambio. Se concentró en el trabajo y ocasionalmente veía a Peter. Sabía que si no se detenía a tiempo, caería rendido ante tanta dulzura.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Olvidé que tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

Tony salió y se quedó en la sala. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Eso estaba empeorando y no había nada para detener eso que estaba doblegándolo. Se quedó un par de horas solo y sabía que la amenaza que Peter antes era en su laboratorio ahora no existía más. No le preocupaba dejarlo ahí, sabía que Peter estaba más que entretenido con todos los bocetos y proyectos en los que habían estado trabajando. Para Peter era trabajo, pero para Tony era la tranquilidad de tenerlo con la mente ocupada. El niño podría hacer lo que el quisiera, porque finalmente estaba destrozando su corazón y acabando con su cordura aun sin proponérselo.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, de encerrarse y no volver a verlo. Pensó en irse lejos, pero a donde se fuera, aquella imagen iba a atormentarlo. Tal vez él era el que estaba tergiversando todo y no había nada extraordinario en ese roce.

Se quedó inmóvil, con la mente generando mil y un ideas, cada una peor a la anterior. Sólo quería amar a Peter, quería gritárselo al mundo, quería darle todo.

-¿Estás solo?

Aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta. Pepper estaba ahí. Hacía meses que no la veía.

-Sí.

-Happy me dijo que te trajera esto. Casi lo olvido.

Tony se acercó y miró un sobre con documentos.

-Es lo último y créeme que no tenía la menor intención de quedármelo. Honestamente lo olvidé.

-Sabes que confío plenamente en ti. No tengo motivos para pensar mal.

-Me alegra. También me dijo que has estado teniendo algunos inconvenientes y me gustaría saber si puedo ayudar antes de irme.

Tony caminó hacia donde había dejado la botella la noche anterior.

-No. Todo va como siempre.

-Entonces sí necesitas ayuda.

Tony bebió directamente sin importarle nada.

-Podría decirse, pero quiero arreglármelas solo, a ver cómo sale todo esto.

Pepper lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ya sabes o te digo cómo?

Tony hizo una mueca.

-Así déjalo. No pasa nada.

Pepper se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y lo tomó de las manos. Tony sintió que ella quería decir algo más, la conocía bien.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo. Yo siempre voy a estar para lo que ocupes y...

-¿Señor Stark? ¡Discúlpeme, pero ya no...!

La sonrisa de la rubia se congeló y Tony tragó saliva. Peter iba entrando a ese gran vestíbulo. Se había quitado la sudadera y la camisa que llevaba puesta. El blanco torso descubierto mostrando aquella cicatriz que había recibido meses atrás y rastros de algunos moretones, los que todavía quedaban después de su ultima y fallida intervención.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No sabía que tenía visitas -se excusó Peter.

Pepper no podía dejar de ver a Tony ni a Peter.

-Si estoy interrumpiendo algo, mejor me voy y olvida lo ultimo que dije. Atiende primero tus asuntos y reserva tus ímpetus. No sabía que ahora gustabas de...

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. Peter se hizo a un lado porque sintió que aquella mujer podía empujarlo. Pepper salió hecha una furia y Peter bajó la mirada apenado.

-De verdad, lo siento, pero quería decirle que hace mucho calor abajo y no supe cómo prender el aire acondicionado.

Tony dejó la botella donde la había encontrado. Aunque sus manos temblaban, no la había tirado.

-No te preocupes. De todas formas, ella ya se iba. ¿No te he dado acceso para...? Como sea. Ya desactivo los de ella y creo los tuyos. En casos así, el mando de voz es muy útil y evita ciertos inconvenientes.

Peter esperó a que Tony caminara primero. Le daba vergüenza que lo viera así.

-No lo hice con mala intención. Me estaba muriendo de calor y...

Tony se volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Deja de disculparte por algo tan natural. Lo que ella haya visto o querido pensar es su problema, no el tuyo ni el mío. Pepper siempre ha sido así.

Peter no tuvo más remedio que caminar cabizbajo. Tony hizo lo propio, la visión de aquella espalda suave y maravillosamente cincelada estaría a punto de orillarlo a cometer una locura y él no era así.

Pasaron el resto de ese día en silencio. Tony sabía que Peter se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y él también. No le importaba en absoluto lo que Pepper se hubiera ido pensando. Le interesaba asegurarse de que Peter estuviera cómodo, que se sintiera a gusto con él, pero ahora estaba dudando. Tal vez lo más prudente sería empezar a poner tierra de por medio de una buena vez para todas y convencerse de que eso era algo destinado al fracaso.

Peter estaba desarmando un motor y haciendo anotaciones. Tony no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Aun callado y avergonzado, lo encontraba fascinante. Su teléfono sonó. Era una notificación.

-Ni se te ocurra. Cuando regrese, quiero verte cenando.

Peter lo miró.

-No tengo el traje.

-Mejor. Ya regreso.

Tony salió a toda prisa. Por un momento dudó en ir a prestar su ayuda. Lo que había estado pensando quemaba como el fuego. Era inútil querer apagar un incendio con gasolina y él tenía mucha.

-Ya no más -dijo mientras se dirigía a aquello en lo que era requerido.


	9. Do you still think of me sometimes?

Había sido un fin de semana que no había resultado como lo había imaginado. Desde ese incidente del viernes, las cosas se habían tensado demasiado. Llegó a la escuela como si nada y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto cuando más de uno le había preguntado por la cicatriz en su frente.

Tuvo que sostener esa mentira aun cuando eso le hiciera quedar como un imbécil ante los demás, pero podría sobrevivir esa vergüenza. Lo que no sabía si sobreviviría, era el que Tony no le había marcado ni mandado mensajes. Recordaba que en un impulso, el último día que estuvo en el laboratorio, se levantó y fue directamente a abrazarlo. Tony ni siquiera se había movido y acto seguido, Peter estaba disculpándose por ese arranque.

"¿En serio te disculpas hasta por respirar? ¿No te cansas de eso?"

La voz de Tony había sonado fastidiada, como si estuviera harto de tenerlo ahí. Solo había sonreído como un idiota en lo que empezaba a guardar sus cosas y dejó una libreta en la barra de la cocina. Lo había hecho intencionalmente. Esa noche de domingo, había estado marcándole a Tony y mandándole mensajes, diciéndole que tenía una tarea muy importante ahí y debía entregarla, que iba a ocuparla en la escuela, pero nada. Se sintió como al principio, cuando lo atosigaba con mensajes insistentes y obvios, pero Tony no contestó. Esperó despierto pensando en que podría escaparse e ir a verlo, pero sabía que eso era algo inoportuno y arriesgado. Esa mañana de lunes, escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar y salió casi a medio vestir, pero solo encontró a un mensajero que se la entregó y eso fue todo.

Transcurrió la mañana y toda la tarde pensando en que tal vez había hecho algo mal o que ese simple acto de quitarse la camisa había tenido la culpa de todo. Se culpaba por no haber podido resistir un poco más. Realmente no lo había hecho deliberadamente ni mucho menos había querido incomodar a Tony. Nunca imaginó que la eterna y casi legendaria Pepper Potts le dirigiera una mirada que lo había traspasado. Esa insinuación días atrás lo habría hecho sentirse orgulloso, pero no ahora.

"No sabía que ahora gustabas de..."

¿De qué? Era obvio lo que ella había insinuado y aunque solo una vez se había tocado pensando en Tony, ahora se sentía mal por eso. Tony jamás le había dado motivos para pensar tales cosas. Tony jamás le había dicho nada que pareciera tener una doble intención. Al contrario, tras su último descuido, él se había dedicado a atenderlo y eso era lo que lo desconcertaba, que en un solo momento todo se había ido al diablo.

Pasó dos semanas enteras sin saber de Tony y después de haber jugado al mudo durante una semana entera, ya no había insistido más. Solo un par de veces se estremeció cuando escuchó la voz de Tony contestar, pero al instante, colgó. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle nada. Algo estaba mal y temía saber la verdad. No quería tener que escuchar de Tony lo mucho que le disgustaba y que eso le había creado un problema con Pepper. Sabía que ella era alguien muy importante en su vida, él no ignoraba el pasado de ambos como pareja y aunque nunca había hablado de ella, Peter pensó que quizá él había arruinado algo entre los dos. Si esa era la verdad, era más que obvio que Tony tenía razones de sobra para estar enojado con él y todo, por lo que Peter juzgó como una imprudencia suya.

La incertidumbre lo estaba consumiendo. No había vuelto a usar su traje. No si con eso se arriesgaba a que aquel lo sacara definitivamente de su vida. Dejaría de buscarlo y quizá solo así, cuando pasara algo de tiempo, Tony volvería a llamarlo. Finalmente, él estaba a la disposición del otro, no al revés. Trató de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido con sus amigos, pero también encontró rechazo en ellos. May seguía repartiendo su tiempo entre el trabajo y su novio. No había nadie con quien pudiera desahogarse.

Se encerró en su cuarto y pensó en el otro incidente de esa mañana. En la escuela, algunos de sus compañeros seguían hablando de Tony como un tipo grosero, soberbio y que no estaba aportando nada. Aun cuando no lo había visto, sentía el abrasador deseo de defender a aquel que lo había relegado nuevamente al olvido sin ninguna explicación.

"Es un prepotente".

"No, es de lo peor. ¿Ya viste que compró el edificio donde estaba el viejo hospital y lo va a demoler? Obvio que va a poner ahí otro monumento a su ego".

"Y mientras eso sucede y mucha gente se queda sin trabajo, el muy hijo de puta anda paseándose por el mundo con una modelo diferente todos los días".

Peter dio un puñetazo a la mesa de la cafetería cuando escuchó eso último y más de uno lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Te duele que hablemos mal de ese patán que tienes como ídolo? ¡No seas idiota, Parker! ¿O acaso sueñas con que algún día se fije en ti y te ofrezca trabajo? Ni siquiera te va a considerar digno de sacar su basura. ¡Mira lo que le hizo a la novia!"

Habría querido enseñarles las fotos y el video que tenían juntos, pero no era una buena idea. No era como que, al defenderlo, por arte de magia el otro se iba a aparecer a respaldarlo y ya, las cosas seguirían bien entre ambos.

No. Las cosas no eran así.

Pensó en borrarlos, pero sintió miedo. ¿Y si nunca más volvía a verlo? Al menos, guardaría las fotos como evidencia de las tardes que pasaron juntos cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla y cuando él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su entonces mentor. Sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a caer y él no podía detenerlas. Pronto, los sollozos. La oportunidad desperdiciada. ¿Era mucho pedir el querer olvidarlo? No estaba defendiendo a su ídolo. Estaba perdiendo al hombre del que se había enamorado, aquel que quizá no sentía lo mismo que él y eso lo mataba. Tal vez Tony había dejado de pensar en él de una buena vez y Peter era el único idiota que se había hecho ilusiones con algo que nunca iba a suceder.

Se volteó y hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar su llanto y deseó dejar de respirar. Tal vez con eso dejaría de sufrir al fin y sus problemas serían asunto de alguien más. Nadie lo buscaba, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que existía y que llevaba años sintiéndose terrible por el abandono de aquellos a quienes quería. Tres habían muerto, una lo ignoraba en cuanto todo parecía ir bien y el más importante de todos, simplemente se había ido.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Se dio la vuelta y se levantó. Hasta él había olvidado que era su cumpleaños ese día. Quince años. Se plantó frente al espejo para darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Era de noche. Tal vez saldría a pasear o a dejar que su destino lo alcanzara. Buscó en el fondo del armario su traje y su teléfono sonó.

Vio el número y no supo si contestar o no. La voz lo delataría, pero no hacerlo simplemente indicaría que se estaba desquitando, aunque eso no fuera cierto. Aquella imagen cubría toda la pantalla y esa era su foto favorita, la que tenía como fondo de pantalla. Vio que la llamada se cortó y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido! -se gritó a sí mismo golpeando repetidamente su cabeza contra la pared.

Nuevamente escuchó el timbre de llamada de aquel contacto y trató de sonar calmado.

-¿Bueno?

Un silencio y pensó que se iba a cortar la llamada.

-¿Bueno? -pregunto sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y que la cara de ardía de vergüenza y miedo.

-¿Peter? -esa voz era inconfundible.

Quiso ahogar un suspiro, pero no pudo.

-Estoy afuera, ¿puedes venir?

Peter se asomó y vio que aquel hombre estaba recargado en su auto mirando hacia su ventana. Sintió un vuelco cuando vio que Tony agitaba su mano, como indicándole que se apresurara. No quería que lo viera con los ojos enrojecidos ni que advirtiera el dolor y la tristeza en su mirada.

-Ya bajo -respondió y esperó a que aquel colgara primero.

Se echó agua fría en la cara, como si eso borrara el rastro del llanto. Sabía que Tony se iba a dar cuenta y no quería darle ninguna explicación. Bajó lentamente, haciendo tiempo y esperando que el cuarentón no cambiara de parecer y se fuera antes de él llegara a donde lo había visto. Se detuvo en el pasillo de la entrada y quiso regresarse a llorar. No sabía que haría en cuanto lo viera. Era demasiado para su pobre y lastimado corazón.

A pesar de eso, salió caminando como si nada. Tony aun estaba recargado en su auto. Ese era nuevo.

-Buenas noches, señor Stark.

No quiso levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo de ver que aquel pudiera mirarlo con reproche o que pusiera la cereza del pastel reclamándole por lo que había pasado hacía días. Se quedó quieto, esperando que aquel hablara primero.

-¿Lloraste?

Peter cerró los ojos y encogió los hombros.

-Un poco.

-¿Por qué?

Suspiró.

-Por muchas cosas y no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

Tony abrió la portezuela del auto.

-Sube.

-May no está. Se va a enojar si no me ve en casa.

-Por favor, sube.

Peter hizo lo que le indicó Tony. No quería desatar una discusión. Esperó a que Tony subiera y cuando lo hizo, no supo qué decir.

-Lamento no haber podido contestar. Creo que te debo una explicación y vine a disculparme por eso. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que soy un idiota por no haberte dicho nada antes.

-No importa. Yo entiendo.

-Estuve... Tuve un episodio de depresión y creí que irme de fiesta arreglaría las cosas, pero solo las empeoró. Los medicamentos me tenían completamente dormido y tuve que dejar de tomarlos hace dos días para poder levantarme hoy y venir a buscarte. No me siento muy bien todavía, pero creí justo decirte algo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y por eso me siento mal. Tal vez los demás se lo merecen, pero tú no.

Peter se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No tiene que darme explicaciones. Son sus asuntos y me apena saber eso.

Tony se recargó en el asiento.

-De todas las personas a las que he lastimado, tú eres el que más me duele y a quien le debo todas las explicaciones del mundo, aunque no me las pidas. Nunca quise que pensaras que estaba enojado contigo o que por eso, por no haberme comunicado contigo, pienses que hay algo mal.

Peter volteó la cara para ver la calle. Aun seguía llorando en silencio.

-No se preocupe. Nunca pensé tal cosa -mintió.

Tony sujetó su mano izquierda y con eso lo obligó a voltear.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué estabas llorando? Sé qué no es por mí. Eso me haría sentir peor.

Peter sonrió tristemente.

-No es nada importante y no, no era por usted.

La mirada de Tony era penetrante y había un aire triste en él. Intentó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté. No soy bueno con las palabras ni con la gente, pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

-¿Cómo dice eso si estuvo durmiendo tanto tiempo?

Tony soltó la mano de Peter.

-Porque sé que lo hacía. Porque sé que te soñaba. Porque lo único que hice estos últimos dos días, fue pensar en ti y recordar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Por eso. Porque mi primer pensamiento hoy fuiste tú. Porque tenía que venir a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

Peter apretó la mandíbula y empezó a sollozar.

-No supe qué regalarte. No sé qué quieras o qué te gustaría tener y si May no te deja recibir regalos caros, podemos esconderlo en la torre o en el laboratorio.

Peter trató de reírse, pero el llanto era más poderoso.

-Yo nunca se lo dije. Nunca le he contado nada personal...

-Te dije que hay pocas personas que me interesan de verdad y tu cumpleaños y el de Happy son los únicos que no olvido. El de él es obvio. No habría quien me traiga café si no lo recuerdo.

Peter se rio aun con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Tony las secó suavemente con sus manos.

-¿Y el mío?

Tony respiró profundamente.

-Porque es el día más hermoso de todo el año. Sólo por eso.


	10. Sometimes I am frightened, but I´m ready to learn

Peter estaba feliz. No podía estarla pasando mejor.

En cuanto había regresado esa noche de cumpleaños, encontró a May con un pequeño pastel en la mesa.

“¿Creíste que se me había olvidado? ¡Claro que no!”

Era un pastel bastante extraño y se ruborizó.

“Si no te conociera, jurarías que hubieras querido uno de aquel nuevo superhéroe que anda por ahí, con katanas y todo eso. Cuando eras niño, decías que querías ser un ninja y eso, pero bueno. No sé cómo te cae el enmascarado ese, el que parece acróbata, pero creo que este es el mejor y hasta lo conoces personalmente”.

Peter sonrió desmesuradamente ante aquel pequeño pastel que tenía como decoración la máscara de Iron Man.

“Muchas gracias, May”.

Su tía se había acercado a abrazarlo y a darle un beso en la frente.

“Me habría gustado darte un carro deportivo de lujo como el del año pasado u otras vacaciones en Dubái, pero recordé que no había tenido dinero y que por eso tampoco te había podido dar nada de eso hace un año ni hoy ni mañana, así que, haz los honores. Tal vez algún día, cuando las cosas vayan mejor, podamos irnos de viaje a cualquier lado del mundo. ¿Qué te parece cuando termines la preparatoria o la universidad? Mejor espera hasta que termines la carrea, sales el año que viene y será muy pronto y necesitamos ahorrar mucho para pasarla genial, ¿qué dices?”.

Peter la había mirado con dulzura.

“Sí, eso será lo mejor”.

“Oye, ¿y por qué no le llamas y le dices que si puede hacer un pequeño espacio en su agenda y que parta el pastel contigo?”

Peter la miró detenidamente. Esa no era la May Parker que él conocía.

“Ah… creo que tiene algo de trabajo y sobre eso…”

Ella se quitó las gafas y se recogió el cabello.

“¿Sí?”

“Me dijo que si me dabas permiso de salir con él en estos días… Hoy me mandó un mensaje y dijo que escogiera mi regalo, pero no le pedí nada. Me da pena y no quiero pedirle nada, pero dijo que le gustaría invitarme a comer o a pasear…”

Peter no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad. No había querido decir que ese “mensaje” realmente había sido una visita relámpago de aquel hombre y que sus palabras habían disipado todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo los últimos días.

“Mmm… ¿a dónde van a ir?”

Peter palideció. Sabía que May “La Inquisidora” Parker, había vuelto.

“Oh, no lo sé, pero dijo que él vendría a pedirte permiso personalmente”.

Pero no. May “La consentidora-aprovecha-porque-no-viene-muy-seguido” estaba ahí otra vez.

“Bueno, siendo así no debo preocuparme. Además, fue un gran enfermero y creo que mereces pasar algo de tiempo con tu ídolo. No todos los chicos de quince años tienen la fortuna de conocer a la persona que tanto admiran”.

—Y aman por sobre todas las cosas —murmuró.

Peter estiró los brazos mientras aquellas palabras hacían eco en su mente. Nadie lo había podido escuchar. Estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto en ese magnífico convertible rojo con discretas aplicaciones doradas. Asientos de piel e iniciales grabadas en los asientos, el volante y la guantera. Eran las suyas. Tony se lo había dado como regalo, pero Peter avergonzado y tremendamente sorprendido, dijo que no, que él quería otra cosa y Tony terminó diciéndole que, si algún día cambiaba de opinión y ya tenía permiso para conducir, sólo tenía que ir y tomarlo cuando él quisiera.

—¿Todavía piensas que debo guardarlo aquí? Te dije que es tuyo, aunque la verdad debo confesarte que lo usaré de vez en cuando y espero que no te enojes. Realmente es tuyo, Peter.

Peter volteó y sonrió. Tony iba caminando hacia el auto. Las maletas ya estaban en la cajuela.

—Pero no sé manejar y hay que mantenerlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo —dijo Tony mientras subía al auto y ajustaba los espejos—. Puedo enseñarte a manejar. Es fácil y sé que lo harás bien. Pareces el tipo de chico que aprende rápido y que haría palidecer a un conductor de carreras, yo incluído. A Happy no le pedimos ayuda porque se desespera rápido. ¿Listo?

Peter se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Tony encendía el auto. El chico estaba feliz de que oficialmente tenía su primer auto, aunque debía mantenerlo en secreto de May, así como últimamente escondía muchas cosas. 

Esa salida también era un secreto.

Le había dicho a su tía que estaría cuatro días con Stark. Eran vacaciones de primavera y le dijo a Tony que le ayudara a convencerla. El cuarentón dudó en aceptar ser su cómplice en esa mentira que parecía inocente, y finalmente, ambos habían dicho que iban a terminar un proyecto que después enviarían a una publicación y a un concurso internacional, que necesitaban darle seriedad porque ese era el pase de Peter a la universidad que él quisiera, porque era obvio que al publicarse, todos querrían tenerlo estudiando con ellos. Tony le mostró a May el borrador del artículo ya redactado, los bocetos y una presentación del prototipo de lo que estaban armando y eso la convenció.

“Puede llamar a la hora que guste, o mejor aún, puede ir a visitarnos”.

Peter había temido que May “La Aguafiestas” tomara la palabra y aceptara, pero ella dijo que con eso le bastaba.

“Señor Stark, no olvide que Peter cree que tiene servidumbre o alguien que recoja sus cosas. Le pido en serio, que lo ponga a ayudar con los quehaceres domésticos o con lo que tenga que hacer, y sé que aunque no se va a dormir temprano por estar haciendo lo que deba hacer, usted mándelo a dormir a una hora prudente y asegúrese de que no duerma todo el día. Es un flojo”.

Peter aun recordaba con vergüenza la forma en la que May y Tony se habían reído de él, pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora iba al lado de aquel que lo tenía enloquecido y pasarían juntos algunos días memorables y eso era algo que Peter nunca olvidaría en su vida. 

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol le dio en la cara. Era temprano, pero aun así el sol comenzaba a brillar cegándolo. El auto iba avanzando lentamente.

—En la guantera hay algo para ti. Espero que te gusten.

Peter abrió la guantera como Tony le dijo y encontró un estuche. Sus iniciales más la firma del diseñador estaban ahí. Los abrió y vio que eran unas gafas de sol iguales a las que Tony traía puestas.

—Debes reconocer que tengo buen gusto y obviamente, te verás genial. Póntelas.

Peter sonrió y se las colocó. Tony miró de reojo en lo que esperaba que el auto frente a ellos avanzara.

—Ahora sí puedes imitarme cómo se debe. Ya eres digno de ser mi sucesor.

Peter sintió que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

—¿Cómo sé que no planea vengarse después por las veces que lo he imitado y que esto es una pequeña burla hacia mí?

Tony empezó a acelerar poco a poco.

—No hay forma de saberlo hasta que ocurra o des motivo para ello.

Peter sonrió. El cielo anunciaba que sería un gran día y Peter se dejó llevar por ese momento. No tenía idea de a donde iba a llevarlo Tony porque en cuanto este le dijo que le había preparado una sorpresa fuera de la ciudad, su mente dejó de poner atención. Fuera de la ciudad podía ser en cualquier lugar, cerca, tal vez a dos manzanas o a dos horas de viaje. No quería saberlo. Suspiró. Podía ver su reflejo en el retrovisor y le encantaba verse con esas gafas que eran idénticas a las de Tony. Comenzó a imaginar que sería lindo que algún día decidieran vestirse igual, que algo hiciera juego, pero era pedir mucho. Se conformaría con saber que al menos había empezado a recibir ciertos detalles y atenciones de Tony. El auto ni siquiera le interesaba tanto como el estar al lado de su ídolo y ahora, amor imposible.

—No hay nada de música. Pon la que quieras, es tu auto.

Peter sonrió. Sacó su teléfono y buscó su reproductor de música.

—No, no. No me aseguré de que lo equiparan bien como para que uses esa tecnología obsoleta, eso déjalo para el resto de los mortales. Pídele lo que quieras, al rato te enseño a configurar bien todo, pero prácticamente basta con que escuche tu voz para que haga lo que le pidas.

—Bueno —contestó Peter—. Quiero escuchar música en…

Dudó. No quería ser obvio. No si aquel hombre estaba a su lado.

—Quiero escuchar a Céline Dion.

Sintió que el rubor quemaba su rostro, pero al menos eso ayudaría.

—¿Fan de “Titanic”?

—No. Me gustaban más sus canciones antes de eso.

—Ah, ya. Es por May, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

La pantalla del tablero se encendió y aparecieron las portadas de todos sus discos. Peter pulsó aquella del único disco que le gustaba más que el de Justin Bieber y el único que tenía de Lady Gaga.

—Puedes pedírselo y lo hace.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua —respondió como si con ello defendiera su punto de vista.

Vio que Tony sonreía.

—Como gustes.

Las notas de la canción que últimamente sonaba en su mente empezaron a sonar fuertes y nítidas. Quiso cantar, pero lo único que quería era concentrarse en esa canción mientras esperaba que Tony hablara. Eso terminaría de hacer ese momento perfecto y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz que lo atontaba.

—Yo conozco ese disco. Se llama “The colour of my love” y esa se llama “The power of love” Yo apenas estaba empezando a trabajar pero, ¡vaya que estás lleno de sorpresas!  
Peter tomó eso como un cumplido.

—No más que usted.

Tony siguió conduciendo y tomaron una intersección que los sacó de la ciudad. Peter iba soñando despierto. Nada le importaba ni le preocupaba en absoluto. Solo quería ir al lado de aquel hombre de rostro imperturbable y de porte imponente. Solo quería verlo de reojo y ver esa barbilla que lo enloquecía y mirar la simetría en esas facciones tan varoniles y maduras. ¿Cuántos años tendría en realidad? No le interesaba. No le importaba nada. Se aclaró la garganta antes de dejar que su admiración lo delatara.

—¿Sabe que la versión original tuvo un cover en español? 

—No, no lo sabía. Supongo que te la sabes.

Peter sonrió. Últimamente todo lo que podía haber en su cara era la mirada perdida en sus fantasías y aquel eterno gesto que denotaba que la felicidad sí existía. 

—Sí. 

—¿Y es de los ochentas?

—Sí. Del ´84. Luego fue en español y después esta versión del ´93. Varios artistas la cantaron.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Tony sin dejar de ver el camino.

—La original es de Rush. Luego vino Air Supply en el ´85, la de Laura Branigan en el ´87. La versión en español es del ´86 y la cantó Angela Carrasco… Me cuesta trabajo pronunciarlo bien.

—¡Genial! —dijo Tony mientras bajaba la velocidad—. Supongo que además de la clase de historia de la música pop, también hoy tendremos una función de karaoke y obviamente, crees que por saber cosas que ni yo sé y por cantar en otra lengua podrás ganarme, pero eso no va a suceder.

Peter se mordió el labio. Otro gesto que empezaba a hacerse permanente.

—¿Karaoke? ¿Usted piensa que me va a ganar? Puede que sea un perdedor para otras cosas, pero lamento romper sus ilusiones. Yo nací cantando. El baile es mención aparte.

Escuchó las carcajadas de Tony y de no haber sido porque iba manejando, juraría que le hubiera dado una palmadita en el hombro o que lo habría despeinado. 

—No. Eso sí que no. 

Peter volteó la mirada y comenzó a ver el paisaje.

—¿Y qué dice la letra original? ¿Es lo mismo o adaptaron esta versión?

Peter dudó en responder. 

—Es muy parecida. Las dos hablan de amor.

—Eso es obvio, pero ¿hay algo que las distinga?

Peter sintió que esa era una de las preguntas más difíciles que hubiera contestado.

—La canta… una mujer enamorada, pero el cover de Air Supply hace que la cante un hombre… y dicen prácticamente lo mismo, solo cambia la perspectiva porque ellos la dirigieron a una mujer. Por lo demás es lo mismo.

Tony empezó a acelerar de nuevo. La autopista estaba despejada.

—¿Y si mejor las pones todas? Digo, debe haber algo interesante en la forma en la que cada quién la cantó.

Peter ordenó el cambio de la música y pronto aquella voz masculina comenzó a cantar. Aunque esa canción la había escuchado miles de veces en todas las versiones que existían, esa vez Peter sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Era algo hermoso e insoportable al mismo tiempo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que las escucharon todas. Para Peter el reloj se había detenido. Tony las repitió todas y Peter perdió la cuenta. No sabía que su mentor cantara muy bien.

—Me gustó más la de Rush. Digo, la de Céline esta muy cuidada y la de Air Supply es buena, pero la original me parece más… ¿cómo te digo? Más sincera, más desgarradora y honesta.

Peter bajó el rostro. 

—¿Y qué le pareció?

—No puedo dar mi veredicto hasta que escuche tu versión. Muero por saber cómo se oye en español en tu voz. Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

Peter se quedó callado. 

—¿Te importa si la cambio? Al rato te obligaré a que la cantes como veinte veces.

Peter se dio cuenta que la voz de Tony había sonado con un dejo de nerviosismo.

—Está bien.

—Quiero toda la discografía de ABBA.

Peter miró que las portadas aparecían.

—Supongo que también los conoces. Elige un disco, el que sea.

Peter presionó la pantalla y aquellas notas tristes empezaron a sonar. Vio que Tony torció la boca y suspiró. Iba a cambiarla.

—Déjala. La tolero más que “Dancing Queen”.

Peter no supo que decir. Escuchó con atención la letra y sintió tristeza. Hacía días que no se sentía así y por alguna extraña razón, su mente lo traicionó y lo obligó a pensar en aquella mujer que había salido furiosa semanas atrás. Ella se había ido con una idea por demás errada, pero Peter sabía que él también sentiría celos si viera a Tony en una situación similar con alguien más. No eran nada, pero Peter lo sentía ya como si fuera suyo, como si los dos se pertenecieran y no dejaría tampoco que nada se interpusiera entre ambos. Se quedó escuchando con atención la letra y sintió pena ajena por Pepper, la única mujer importante en la vida de Tony Stark porque él mismo se había encargado de que todos lo supieran.

Eso era otra cosa que le generaba mucha culpa, pero él no había hecho nada malintencionadamente. No quería obsesionarse pensando en el obvio pasado de Tony ni darse cuenta de que pese a todo lo que sentía, realmente no había indicios de que Tony quisiera algo más con él. Ese viaje solo era un regalo de cumpleaños y había cierta camaradería entre ambos. No había nada más. Peter solo se torturaba creando en su mente una telaraña de la que sería imposible escapar si no se detenía a tiempo. Tony era su mentor y solo eso. Peter era solo un chiquillo soñador e inconsciente muchas veces. Eso era todo. Aquella canción no podía decir otra cosa que no estuviera pasando. No debía usarla como un nuevo himno personal. Trató de aligerar la tensión.

—Esta también la cantaron en español. Es del ´93 también y hay otra del… no recuerdo de qué año, pero es diferente a la primera versión, bueno al cover.

Tony forzó una sonrisa. Peter se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba atormentado. Tal vez otra vez había estropeado todo.

—Esa sí la había escuchado, pero me quedo con la original. Esa canción me recuerda algunas cosas. Fueron días muy… malos. 

Peter se estiró para cambiarla, pero Tony le quitó la mano.

—Déjala. Uno debe aprender a superar ciertas coas y entender que las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. Tenía como quince años la primera vez que me rompieron un corazón y casi treinta años después, no he podido superar que me dijeran que no para ir al baile de graduación. Esa vez me quedé encerrado en mi primer taller haciendo un boceto y ni siquiera salí para cenar. Mis padres se enojaron mucho esa vez y lo tomaron como un berrinche mío. No sabían cuánto le había llorado a ese no rotundo.   
Peter no supo qué decir. No sabía si estaba bromeando o estaba hablando en serio.

—Oh.

La voz de Tony se lo confirmó. Era algo que sí había pasado.

—No siempre fui un ganador. Digo, uno siempre se maravilla ante el poder y lo que deslumbra, pero todos tenemos un pasado que duele. A mí aun me duele recordar que, a tu edad, me pasaban cosas para las que nadie me había preparado. Solo hay un ganador y es el que se lleva todo. Eso no te lo dice nadie, no te lo enseñan en la escuela y a veces nadie en casa toca esos temas. Siempre damos por hecho que vamos a ir ganando y teniéndolo todo, lo que sea para cada quién, pero no es verdad. No todos pueden ganar, tiene que haber perdedores para equilibrar todo y es algo lógico. Uno lo aprende cuando crece y ni así. A veces las cosas son cíclicas y se repiten de forma interminable. Es como estar atrapado y no encontrar la salida.

Peter se quitó los lentes. 

—Antes de que digas algo —se apresuró a decir Tony—, no te disculpes. Tú apenas vas empezando a vivir y creo que esas cosas te van a pasar de forma irremediable. No ahora a tu edad, tal vez más adelante… o quizá nunca y eso sería lo mejor que podría suceder, que nunca tengas que sufrir por nada ni por nadie. Pero debes aprender y creo que eso lo sabes, que hay ciertas reglas que seguir, aun cuando nadie te diga exactamente cuales son. Odio esa frase porque es un cliché, pero la vida es un juego y uno se arriesga todos los días. Así de simple.

Peter suspiró. A veces odiaba culparse por todo lo que no tenía que ver con él, pero no podía dejar de pensar que sí había algo que lo relacionaba con esas cosas. Casi siempre causaba daños colaterales. La voz de Tony lo trajo de vuelta.

—Bien, hemos llegado. Te dije que no estaba lejos.

Peter miró con asombro aquel lugar. Lo había visto en las revistas y en los programas que le gustaba ver a May.

—¿Es…?

—Sí, te dije que tengo una casa en Los Hamptons. ¿No me escuchaste? Creo que no pusiste atención, todo lo que te importaba era que May no quisiera unirse a los planes, ¿cierto?

La voz de Tony tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo. 

—Algo así… —contestó apenado.

—Bueno. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, tú decide qué haremos. Podemos jugar golf, hay algunos museos cerca, ir a la playa, salir a comer o preparar la cena. Eso me recuerda que debo ir a hacer algunas compras mientras recorres la casa tú solo sin que destruyas nada porque los cuadros y los jarrones no están asegurados. Podemos quedarnos en casa deshaciendo las maletas, dormir el resto del día y prepararnos para salir a dar una vuelta en la noche. Podemos preparar la gran batalla de karaoke… O no sé si quieras que vayamos a espiar a las celebridades y perseguirlos hasta ganarnos una orden de restricción…

Peter supo que Tony había dicho eso para animarlo.

—¿Ya lo ha hecho antes?

—No. Me gustaría ganarme mi primera orden de restricción, debe ser divertido.

Peter sonrió. El auto avanzó unos cuantos minutos más y se detuvo.

—Ahora sí, hemos llegado.

Tony se bajó del auto y Peter se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Tony abrió la cajuela y sacó las maletas. Peter bajó lentamente para contemplar la casa que se erguía imponentemente ante ellos. No habría podido adivinar el número de habitaciones que tenía ni lo enorme que debía ser por dentro.

—Me la regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí dieciséis y ellos ni siquiera la visitaron. Desde entonces, he venido unas tres veces yo solo. Iba a venderla este año, pero algo me detuvo. Tú eres mi primer invitado. Con un poco de suerte, lo más seguro es que te la regale el año que viene y no aceptaré un no. Eso lo sabes.

Peter empezó a caminar lentamente. Había dado algunos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony iba cargando todas las maletas.

—¡Discúlpeme! —se excusó mientras iba corriendo para ayudarlo.

—No. Por regla general, el del cumpleaños no hace nada. Deja que yo me encargue.

Peter bajó la mirada apenado. Buscó sus gafas y se las volvió a poner. sintió algo de miedo al saber que estaría a solas con Tony y no era en plan de trabajo ni para aprender nada más, pero realmente se moría de ganas por saber qué podría pasar en esos días.


	11. Can we burn something, babe?

La inocencia. Su asombro. Todo era perfecto.

Tony miró con agrado la manera en la que Peter recorría maravillado aquel lugar. Mientras Peter andaba por toda la casa, Tony subió las maletas y asignó una recamara para cada quién. Había pensado en dejarle la principal a Peter, pero al nunca haber estado en esa casa bajo circunstancias que le hicieran guardar buenos recuerdos, decidió que la tomaría para él, al menos por esa noche. A Peter le dejó la habitación que solamente había usado esas tres veces.

La primera, fue cuando sus padres se la regalaron por sus dieciséis años. Una visita relámpago para luego dejarlo ahí a su suerte en su cumpleaños mientas ellos atendían un compromiso social. Nunca se los había perdonado.

La segunda, quiso hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños al año siguiente, cuando cumplió los diecisiete y manifestar con esa fiesta que ya tenía la edad para hacer ciertas cosas, pero nadie fue. No tenía muchos amigos verdaderos y hasta aquellos invitados casuales que le habían confirmado su asistencia, súbitamente habían cancelado y él se había quedado solo con todos sus preparativos. Fue la primera vez que pasó solo, emborrachándose a la orilla de la piscina pensando en qué era lo que había hecho mal como para estar condenado a esa soledad que no había pedido.

La tercera vez que estuvo ahí fue la ultima ocasión que había visto a sus padres. Aun le dolía recordar esa mañana de diciembre en la que ninguno de los tres sabía, era la última que estarían juntos. Aun cuando había desarrollado la tecnología para revivir ese momento y lo había hecho deliberadamente como una forma de calmar su ansiedad, lo cierto era que sólo había acrecentado su remordimiento y su dolor. Por eso aún conservaba esa enorme casa: porque muy dentro de su ser guardaba la esperanza de que la siguiente vez que la pisara, fuera para deshacerse por fin de ella, pero con todos los acontecimientos que habían acaecido y tras conocer a Peter, decidió darse una oportunidad. Tal vez el chico pudiera darle una nueva vista, tal vez él podría llenarla de esa luz tan maravillosa que su ser emanaba y quizá, al fin, Tony pudiera iniciar un capítulo nuevo. Tal vez necesitaba estar ahí con Peter para darle otra perspectiva a las cosas.

Sin embargo, súbitamente, la congoja se apoderó de él.

¿Y sí esa visita no tenía otro resultado diferente al que ya conocía? ¿Qué tal que estar ahí era un indicio de que esa casa estaba maldita? Tal vez estar ahí con Peter era el augurio de que su destino volvería a alcanzarlo para burlarse una vez más de él. Tal vez era el aviso de una desgracia.

Tony se quedó quieto. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y un nudo se apoderó de su garganta. ¿Estaría condenando a Peter a sufrir un destino por demás doloroso e irreversible? Porque de ser así, nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca podría vivir con la culpa de que pudiera pasarle algo a Peter o de que su relación, cualquiera que esta fuera, se estropeara en un patético intento de querer redimir sus memorias. Si algo sabía bien por experiencia propia, es que siempre terminaba dañando todo lo que se acercaba a él y nunca había forma de volver el tiempo atrás, no había cómo reparar el daño causado. Tomó las maletas nuevamente mientras pensaba en qué le diría al chico para convencerlo de pasar esos días en otro lado, pero nuevamente estaba en un predicamento.

"¿Lo vas a llevar a un hotel? ¿Le vas a decir que cambiaste de parecer y que no te gusta la casa y que prefieres pasar estos días con él, en un hotel? Si la gente ya te ve como un criminal, no sé cómo crees que te verán después de que entres en un hotel con un chico de quince años que ni de tu familia es. Claro, muchos hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo, pero ¿es en serio, Tony? ¿Eso es lo que le quieres dar a entender? ¿Qué lo trajiste aquí por motivos que no son los verdaderos?"

Odiaba su voz interna. Odiaba lo certera que era y más la odiaba porque nunca aparecía justo a tiempo para ayudarlo ni para darle indicios de cómo hacer bien las cosas.

"Tony Stark entrando a un hotel con un chico que nadie sabe quién es... Le vas a joder la vida en tu afán de querer salvar tu ya maltrecha y destrozada dignidad... Tú le dijiste que fuera aquí, en este preciso lugar, un lugar que nunca ha visitado y que, de no ser por ti, nunca podría conocer. Tú mismo pusiste las cosas de tal forma que a ti y a nadie más le convinieran. ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a otro lado? Claro, porque en otros lados todos te conocen, pero aquí nadie... No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ya estás jodido y lo peor es que estás arrastrando como siempre, a alguien que no tiene la culpa".

Apretó las asas de las maletas y se quedó quieto. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, todo parecía estar jodido para él.

—¿Señor Stark?

Aquella vocecita lo tensó aún más.

—¿Necesita que lo ayude?

Tony soltó lentamente las maletas. Sólo serían tres noches y ya. Sólo debía aprender a convivir con sus propios fantasmas del pasado antes de hacer una aparición pública que le diera al traste a todo.

—No. Estoy bien —mintió—. Por cierto, ¿qué habitación quieres?

Tony se volteó y vio que Peter aun traía puestas las gafas que le había regalado. Su porte inocente estaba desquiciándolo.

—No lo sé. La que usted me asigne estará bien.

Tony suspiró. Agradeció que las lágrimas se hubieran contenido.

—Puedes abrir todas las puertas y ver la que quieras. Siempre están ordenadas. Pago mucho dinero por el mantenimiento, así que todas están en óptimas condiciones. Tú elige la que te guste.

Peter asintió y comenzó a abrir las puertas de cada una. Tony apretó los puños mientras esperaba que el chico terminara su recorrido.

—¿Dice que solo estuvo aquí tres veces?

Tony tragó saliva. No quería entrar en detalles.

—Sí. ¿Ya pensaste cuál quieres? —le preguntó mientras lo veía salir de la última, aquella que Tony había escogido para él mismo.

—Oh, no sé... —dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras—. ¿Puedo quedarme en ésta?

Tony suspiró cuando vio la que había elegido.

—La que te guste.

—Esta me gusta.

—Bien, esa será.

Tony volvió a cargar las maletas y las llevó a su habitación, aquella que había sido la habitación en la que había estado solo y despierto esas noches tan terribles del pasado. Tal vez si Peter durmiera ahí, con ese magnetismo y carisma que tenía, pudiera exorcizar esos demonios y al fin disipar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Peter sonrió y Tony sintió que el mundo otra vez era amable con él.

Tony puso las maletas sobre la cama y Peter se apresuró a deshacerlas. Tony se quedó mirándolo embelesado, como si en ese simple acto Peter estuviera dándole un sentido nuevo a las cosas. Era algo inexplicable, maravilloso. Ver a ese chico deshacer con presteza las maletas y con su simple andar, adueñarse de ese lugar, le hacía sentir cierta esperanza.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Peter sin dejar de acomodar las pocas cosas que llevaba en ese amplio closet, que realmente era del tamaño de la habitación que tenía en Queens.

—Uh, no lo sé. Tú decide. Piensa en algo y eso es lo que haremos, pero por favor, nada de trabajo. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más... o al menos, me gustaría saber que estás relajado—dijo Tony apresuradamente para no dejar ambigüedad en su frase—. Son tus vacaciones, ¿no? Podemos hacer un montón de cosas.

—Bueno. De momento lo principal.

—Tienes hambre, no sé por qué tengo esa idea —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba al chico.

—Sí. ¿Podemos cocinar algo?

Tony sonrió. Aquel rostro dulce e inocente era más bien su regalo. Deseaba pasar sus manos por esa piel tan suave que estaba muy cerca de él.

—Sí. Yo puedo cocinar para ti.

Peter se separó y siguió acomodando sus cosas sin prestar mucha atención a la expresión de Tony.

—Dijo hace rato que el del cumpleaños no hace nada, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Me habría gustado pedirle que acomodara mis camisas y eso, pero no quiero abusar de mi poder. Ya sabe, eso de tener servidumbre y explotar a mis esclavos, no me agrada mucho.

Peter se empezó a reír y Tony lo miró con aire enternecido.

—¿Hay algo en especial que el rey exija y demande? —preguntó Tony mientras hacía una reverencia.

Si Peter supiera que realmente Tony lo decía en serio, que con ese gesto se estaba doblegando ante su dulzura e inocencia, quizá todo sería diferente desde ese momento.

—Vaya a buscar cosas para que pueda alimentarme. Fue un viaje extenuante y necesito abastecer mis fuerzas antes de darle la paliza de su vida. El karaoke no se me ha olvidado.

—¿Algo en especial, Su Majestad? —preguntó Tony con cierto tono burlón en la voz.

—No. Hoy lo dejo a su imaginación. Siga esforzándose por complacerme y por hacerme feliz.

Tony sonrió.

"No hay nada más que desee en todo el mundo", pensó mientras salía de la habitación.

Entró a la habitación que inicialmente había elegido como la suya. Buscó sus mejores ropas para pasar desapercibido. Se rasuró un poco, sintiendo que perdía algo de su encanto, pero sabía que de seguir con la barba como la tenía y cualquier par de gafas oscuras, sería reconocido fácilmente. Se puso una gorra y pensó que si Peter lo hubiera visto así, tal vez se hubiera reído de ese aspecto de indigente que tenía, pero poco le hubiera importado. Hacía años que no se rebajaba tanto la barba y parecía alguien distinto, al fin parecía ser otra persona. Tal vez ese viaje era un nuevo comienzo para él y no todo sería tan malo.

Dejó a Peter en la casa y salió a hacer las compras. Había olvidado lo que se sentía hacer las cosas no sólo por sí mismo, sino considerando a alguien más.

Volvió después de un par de horas y al menos había logrado su cometido de no ser reconocido. Bajó las bolsas y pronto se puso a cocinar. Sintió el impulso de buscar a Peter o de pedirle que estuviera con él en la cocina, pero se contuvo. Nunca había hecho eso por nadie, ni siquiera por Pepper. A ella la había amado de una forma distinta, pero no tan profunda. Por poco, creía haberla amado en verdad y haber hecho cualquier cosa con ella y por ella, hasta haber iniciado una familia, pero nunca tuvo el valor. Sólo una vez pensó en tener un hijo y sabía que ella era la indicada, pero en sus adentros, no estaba tan seguro. No desde que sintió que algo faltaba en su vida. No se arrepentiría de pedir tener descendencia, pero no era lo único.

Quería sentir el amor por primera vez en su vida. Quería sentir esa pasión desbordada de la que muchos hablaban y de la que pocos daban cuenta. Quería sentir en su pecho ese amor, esa devoción, ese cariño interminable, infinito, que el verdadero amor suponía y sabía que con una familia no lo tendría, no al menos en la escala en la que él lo imaginaba. Quería sentir ese chispazo que decían ardía como una fragua y que era inconfundible. Quería perderse en aquellos ojos y saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, que no era solo el común acuerdo de iniciar una vida con alguien más. Quería sentirse enamorado como nunca en su vida.

Quería saberse a merced de alguien más, de alguien que lo conociera, lo entendiera y lo amara de verdad, con sus locuras, con sus desatinos, con sus fortalezas y ante quien pudiera mostrarse vulnerable sin tener miedo. Quería sentir esa otra respiración en su pecho, quería quedarse despierto toda la noche viéndole dormir, acariciar sus cabellos y también aceptarle tal cual fuera. Quería sentirse protegido cuidando al otro. Quería todo y nunca había sentido eso hasta que conoció a Peter.

No era una locura.

No era un capricho.

No era su soledad porque se había sentido solo en compañía de Pepper. Se había sentido solo viviendo con ella.

Era Peter.

Aunque pareciera una broma de mal gusto del destino, sabía que era Peter al que necesitaba por encima de todas las cosas. Parecía ser aquel. No estaba seguro porque haberlo visto ruborizarse una vez no era un gran indicio, pero sabía porque algo dentro de él se lo decía: que el chico era el único que sabía lo que sentía llevar el peso del mundo en los hombros y a pesar de ello, seguía buscando esperanzadamente un futuro mejor. Aquel otro sabía de la emoción que un descubrimiento por más simple y tonto, significaba. Aquel otro entendía una y cada una de las referencias que él tenía, cosa que siempre le debatió a Pepper por su frialdad e indiferencia. Ella lo conocía bien en cierto modo, lo predecía, pero no lo emocionaba y Peter podía saber cómo se sentía tener el pecho a punto de reventar de tantas emociones contenidas y a pesar de ello, poder seguir adelante, creando, descubriendo, maravillándose. El chico era el único que lo entendía a la perfección aun sin ser nada todavía.

Era Peter. Al menos, Tony sabía que Peter era la única persona de la que se había enamorado irremediablemente y sin poderlo evitar.

Si la vida se ensañaba con él quitándole gente y poniéndole otra a cambio, al menos en Peter le había dado algo de paz, algo de tranquilidad, como si fuera una tregua. En él había encontrado lo que nunca había imaginado fuera real. La pureza, la simpleza, todo lo bueno que la vida tenía para ofrecer estaba en Peter. Era él. No había otra cosa que decir.

Soltó el cuchillo cuando sintió que las manos le temblaban. Otra vez estaba ahí esa ansia que sólo se ahogaba en las etílicas notas de la bebida en turno, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería seguir mostrando ese lado que lo vulneraba y lo avergonzaba. Hasta eso Peter lo entendía y aunque no lo juzgaba, Tony no quería que lo viera así. Era un viaje que lo había tenido despierto y emocionado desde que Peter se lo había propuesto. Le debía eso al chico, le debía estar en sus cinco sentidos aun cuando la cordura lo había abandonado. Quería estar consciente para seguirse deleitando con esa visión tan hermosa. Si el amor pudiera tener una forma, definitivamente era la de Peter. No había duda.

Apretó el mango del cuchillo y lo soltó al sentir el filo a punto de cortar su piel.

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony levantó la mirada. Aquel chico enfundado en ese par de jeans azules y gastados, con esa playera blanca era un sueño. Era un ángel.

—¿S-sí?

—¿Quiere que lo ayude? Esto de ser monarca me parece algo muy inútil y quiero que me recuerde como el único que a pesar de todo el poder que tiene sobre usted, es alguien bueno y generoso.

Tony se mordió el labio y sin dudarlo, fue directo hacia él.

—Ayúdame con lo que tú quieras.

—Creo que no sabe cocinar —dijo Peter mientras se alejaba de aquella oportunidad que Tony había visto al fin de poder abrazarlo y besarlo—. ¿No sabe que debe bajarle el fuego para que no se queme?

—¿Bajar el fuego? —preguntó Tony mecánicamente, como si esa frase fuera un mantra digno de ser recitado.

—Mejor sírvase un trago y de paso tráigame una soda, me estoy muriendo de sed.

Tony obedeció.

¿Fuego? Lo único que se estaba quemando ahí, era él. Era su corazón. Quiso apagar un incendio arrojándole más gasolina y él se estaba quemando vivo, sin quejarse. Había intentado ser frío, había pasado semanas sumido en el poder que los narcóticos tenían sobre él, pero no había podido. Su mente, su espíritu sólo eran de Peter. Aquella suave voz que era burlona e insolente a veces, le demostraba el poder que en verdad tenía sobre él.

—¿Deseas algo más? —dijo Tony mientras le ofrecía una lata de soda.

—Sí. Vaya armando su playlist porque esta noche sólo habrá un ganador.

Peter se empezó a reír mientras abría la lata y la acercaba a sus labios. Tony no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Lo más simple, lo más ordinario, era lo más genial si Peter lo hacía.

Tony se dio cuenta de la presteza con la que Peter hacía las cosas y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía mucho que aprender de él. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándolo cocinar y cuando le chico le chasqueó los dedos, Tony regresó a ese momento.

—Bien, como yo terminé de cocinar mi cena de cumpleaños, a usted le toca poner la mesa.

Peter apagó el fuego y salió a la piscina. Tony miró con embeleso al chico, que estaba descalzo.

"Tony, ¡detente!" se reprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con la piel suave y delicada que caminaba ajena a sus pensamientos.

El chico se estiró y se quitó la camiseta. Sin decir nada, se bajó los jeans y se aventó en la piscina. Tony dejó caer los platos y temiendo que el estruendo hiciera voltear a Peter, se apresuró a levantarlos.

"Ahí va tu vajilla sin asegurar..." dijo mientras recogía a toda prisa los cristales.

Mientras los levantaba y sacaba otro juego de mesa, agradecía que Peter no hubiera estado desnudo. Eso hubiera sido el acabose. Puso la mesa, eligió el mejor vino que había comprado y dejó cerca un poco de jugo de manzana, del que sabía le gustaba a Peter. Presuroso, buscó una toalla y salió para acercársela al chico. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo. No podía.

—¿No se va a meter? —preguntó Peter mientras se sujetaba a una de las orillas de la piscina.

—No. Tal vez más tarde —dijo Tony mientras trataba que esos cabellos castaños y mojados no lo distrajeran todavía más.

—¡Usted se lo pierde! —dijo Peter mientras se sumergía y se alejaba nadando.

Tony cerró los ojos y dejó la toalla ahí. Habría sido un atrevimiento terrible haberse esperado para colocarla encima de esos delgados hombros.

Entró a la casa y encendió la pantalla. Buscó las canciones que iban escuchando durante el viaje y suspiró. Estaba temblando de nervios.


	12. They say in heaven love comes first

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿De verdad va a empezar con eso?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco mientras Peter se revolcaba de risa en la mullida alfombra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía ridiculizado.

—No te rías. Además, nadie puso reglas al respecto, así que eso es lo que haré.

Peter lloraba de risa. Tony se sintió ligeramente molesto por esa reacción en el chico.

—¡Es que...! —el aire le faltaba— ¡En serio...!

Tony dejó caer los brazos mientras el chiquillo seguía carcajeándose. Hubiera sido peor si siguiera sin camiseta, pero eso no era relevante ahora: Peter se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara y sin ningún miramiento.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Quiero decir, ¿cuál es su problema, Su Majestad? —dijo Tony remarcando esa última frase.

Peter estaba llorando aún. Se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas que aquellas carcajadas le habían hecho derramar.

—¡Es que todos saben que nadie puede cantar a Kelly Rowland y a Nelly al mismo tiempo sin parecer un idiota!

Peter siguió desternillándose de risa. Tony se dejó caer en el sillón mientras el micrófono seguía encendido y la pista seguía sonando imparable.

—¿Kelly Rowland? ¿Esa quién es? —preguntó Tony arriesgándose a parecer un tonto.

Peter trató de calmarse, pero no podía. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo que reírse a carcajadas le había causado. Se esperó hasta que pudo articular palabra otra vez.

—¿En serio no conoce a las "Destiny's Child"? ¿Beyoncé le suena?

Tony torció la boca. No entendía por qué Peter almacenaba demasiadas referencias inútiles sobre algo que a él no le interesaba.

—¿Es algo que se supone, debo conocer? ¿Tan relevante es para seguir vivo? —preguntó esperando que su orgullo saliera a hacerle el quite.

Tony esperó a que su soberbia pudiera aplacar al chico, pero no funcionó. Peter estaba riéndose hasta las lágrimas y no entendía por qué.

—¡Cualquiera lo sabe! ¡Cualquier persona sabe quién es "Queen B" y si usted no lo sabe, ya es hora de que cambie sus referencias por unas más actuales! ¿Qué estaba haciendo hace diez años?

Tony puso pausa a la canción mientras veía a Peter tratar de calmarse.

—¿En serio quieres saber?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Peter mientras se limpiaba las últimas lagrimas de su ataque de risa.

—Bien. Hace diez años yo estaba muy ocupado diciéndole al mundo quién era. Hace diez años yo estaba diciéndole al mundo que era Iron Man, mientras muy seguramente tú estabas ¿en el preescolar?

Peter se empezó a reír otra vez.

—¡Sí, y Ben y May ponían esa canción en el auto mientras me llevaban a la escuela! ¡Era tan divertido ver a Ben cantar poniendo cara de malo, mientras May hacía el coro!

Tony frunció el ceño con suma extrañeza al tratar de entender el impacto de ese comentario. Peter era un niño que iba a la escuela mientras él revelaba al mundo su identidad secreta. Él había recorrido el mundo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, mientras aquel chico que se deshacía por las carcajadas en ese preciso momento sólo guardaba momentos con los únicos familiares que tenía.

Él ya era un hombre mientras Peter era un niño pequeño.

Se levantó y sin importarle nada, fue por una cerveza y la bebió apresuradamente. No era posible que aquel chico revolándose en su muy costosa alfombra, fuera el mismo que atesorara momentos que él nunca hubiera tenido. Era una abominación pensar que mientras él daba una conferencia de prensa ante los ojos del mundo, aquel otro iba embelesado viendo a sus tíos cantar una canción solo para distraerlo y hacerle la vida más llevadera. Era la misma canción que esa noche había escogido sólo por que sí. Eso era terrible y ahora lo tenía ahí, riéndose y burlándose de él.

El dilema del que hablaba la canción, nada tenía que ver con su realidad.

Tony suspiró. Tal vez esa idea del karaoke había sido un desastre y ahora esperaba que Peter no cediera ante los dolorosos recuerdos que quizá, esa canción tendría para él. Peter se tranquilizó y fue a la cocina por un vaso. Tony no dejó de mirarlo hasta asegurarse de que el chico estuviera tranquilo.

—Ay, señor Stark. En serio que me hizo acordar de esas veces que mis tíos me llevaban a la escuela. Hacía años que no escuchaba esa canción y de verdad, me dio risa porque inmediatamente pensé en las caras que los dos hacían. Parecían unos tontos y por eso me reí, porque me imaginé lo que usted tendría que hacer con tal de cantarla.

Tony aún estaba tenso. No sabía en qué momento el chico podría romper en llanto.

—Bien. Sobre eso... ¿quieres que pongamos algunas reglas para seguir con esta "actividad"? —preguntó temeroso. No quería que su plan de hacer feliz a Peter lograra el efecto contrario.

Peter lucía relajado, contento.

—Unas cuantas. La primera, es que usted cante lo que se le dé la gana, pero de preferencia que no sean canciones tristes para usted o que me aburran a mí y eso ya es algo difícil de adivinar. La otra, que pongamos un premio para el ganador y la última: que nos divirtamos mucho. Tenía años que no lloraba de risa y eso nadie puede hacerlo. Nunca me había reído tanto con nadie, señor Stark.

Tony respiró aliviado.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí. Obviamente, el importe del premio corre por su cuenta aun cuando sea mi idea, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony sonrió. Peter en serio que sabía ser insolente y salirse con la suya sin que eso fuera una molestia.

—Claro —continuó Peter—, que, si usted quiere agregar coreografía o cantar en otro idioma, pues eso le dará puntos extra, pero yo seguiré eligiendo el premio para el ganador.

Tony miró a Peter. En serio que el chico la estaba pasando bien a juzgar por su expresión.

—Me parece justo.

—Y si no tiene la referencia de la canción, sólo cántela y ya. Luego le doy su clase de historia de la cultura pop.

Tony negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bien. Esta noche estoy dispuesto a aprender.

—De acuerdo —dijo Peter mientras se sentaba otra vez en el sillón—. Regrésela y vuelva a cantarla.

Tony obedeció y volvió a cantar. Peter sacó su teléfono y lo empezó a grabar. Tony sonrió. Hacía años que no se sentía en la confianza con nadie como para permitirse hacer tonterías de esa magnitud. Era como sentirse libre por primera vez en la vida. Era como dejar que cada una de sus caretas se cayeran y se permitiera cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer. Nunca se había sentido así, feliz, en paz.

Ni siquiera miró el reloj.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Peter, éste había elegido canciones que inmediatamente le hicieron palidecer. Aunque las conocía todas, se dio cuenta de la destreza con las que el chico las interpretaba. Muchas eran canciones que lo remitían a su adolescencia y a cuando era un adulto joven. Peter las cantaba con tanta soltura y seguridad que inmediatamente supo quién era el ganador absoluto.

Pero esa canción lo paralizó.

Otra vez, como en esa ocasión del laboratorio estaba ahí esa maldita canción. Fuerte y clara, única, determinada.

¿Era intencional o había sido sin querer?

Quiero envolverme en tus brazos

Que no quede entre tú y yo un espacio

Ser el sabor de tu boca

Las manos de Peter y su lenguaje corporal simplemente dibujaban en el aire aquellas figuras que para Tony eran promesas de amor. Eran la apertura al paraíso. Eran el indicio de que la magia sí existía y que esos eran los pases que necesitaba para terminar de rendirse, para dejarse ir y con ello, sucumbir ante la locura que le dictaba su mente atribulada. Eran las señales que, aunque invisibles, expresaban el amor que él se ufanaba en ver en cada uno de los movimientos y gestos de aquel que realmente, era ajeno a sus pensamientos.

Y saber por dentro quién eres tú  
Como un tatuaje vivo  
Impregnarme en tu ser,  
No borrarme de ti

Tony sólo quería dejarse ir encima de Peter y decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba. Quería decirle cómo había cambiado su vida en formas inimaginables, cómo había venido a cambiar su mundo y a mostrarle que había otras formas de empezar de nuevo, por ilógico y demente que eso pareciera.

Pero no podía. No podía tomar ventaja de la bendita ignorancia de aquel que sólo hacía las cosas porque sí. No podía romper aquella atmosfera tan mágica, tan preciosa que se había apoderado de ese instante. Tenía que seguir sufriendo en silencio como hacían todos los enamorados que confiaban en que sus sentimientos un día fuera correspondidos o morir con la esperanza de que, en una siguiente vida, todo sería mejor y pudieran reencontrarse con su alma gemela, con aquel par destinado que no siempre terminaba a su lado.

Yo no te pido la luna  
Tan sólo quiero amarte  
Quiero ser esa locura que vibra muy dentro de ti  
Yo no te pido la luna  
Sólo te pido el momento  
De rescatar esta piel y robarme esa estrella  
Que vemos tú y yo al hacer el amor

Quería decirle que se rendía. Que era suficiente. Que dejara de atormentarlo con su dulzura, con su candidez. Quería decirle que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, menos dejarlo solo. Quería decirle que su insomnio ahora le pertenecía y que, si tuviera que pasar más noches despierto sólo por contemplarlo entre sus brazos, lo haría. Que no tuviera miedo, que lo que fuera que pudiera preocuparlo, ya no lo acongojaría más. Que él estaba ahí para cuidarlo, para salvarlo, para amarlo tal cuál decía esa canción.

Correr en contra del viento  
Conocer todos tus sentimientos  
Dos cuerpos entrelazados,  
Esperemos todos los inviernos  
Bésame, en mis labios hallarás calor  
Siénteme, frágil y de papel, como tiemblo por ti

Tony quería decirle, como lo había pensado noches, meses atrás, que estaba dispuesto a regalarle todo el firmamento con tal de tenerlo para siempre consigo. Eso era todo lo que quería y eso y más haría por él. Que podría besarlo si él se lo permitía. Que, si un día el pudor daba paso a la intimidad, él lo haría suyo con delicadeza, con amor, con cuidado. Que, si él deseaba, nunca lo dejaría ir.

Tony estaba más que dispuesto a decirle eso y más si el miedo no se hubiera interpuesto desde el inicio.

Yo no te pido la luna  
Tan sólo quiero amarte  
Quiero ser esa locura que vibra muy dentro de ti

La canción terminó y Peter sonrió triunfal, completamente ajeno a todo lo que había causado en la mente y el corazón de Tony en los breves instantes que duró esa indirecta declaración.

—Ya sé que hay un ganador, así que, si no le molesta, mañana le digo cuál es mi premio.

Peter se secó con el dorso de la mano el sudor que había mojado su frente. Tony estaba inmóvil, confundido. No sabía qué decir. Había sido tanto, que creyó que en cualquier momento, caería fulminado.

—S-sí, lo que quieras.

Peter se acercó a Tony y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Se siente bien?

Tony exhaló.

—Maravillosamente. Cómo no tienes idea.

Peter sonrió y se mordió el labio.

—Bien. La última ronda, la del honor. ¿Qué más va a cantar? Digo, ya para irnos a dormir un rato. La verdad es que ya me siento cansado.

Tony miró su reloj sin poder leer los números. Aun seguía en shock. Era tanto lo que Peter había causado sin darse cuenta. O al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

—Lo que tú quieras. Elígela.

Peter sonrió y le dio el micrófono a Tony.

—Esta sí se la sabe. Es de 1987. Creo que ya la habrá escuchado.

—Tal vez.

Tony esperó no hacer ni decir nada que lo delatara. En serio que se moría de ganas por besar a Peter, pero no quería arruinar nada. Quería que esa visita a su casa fuera inolvidable, pero por algo bueno, por algo que valiera la pena recordar y que al salir de ese lugar, todo siguiera siendo tan mágico, pero no estaba seguro.

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven, love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth

La canción siguió y Peter le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera. Tony apenas y podía leer la letra en la pantalla. Conocía de memoria esa canción. Peter siguió cantando y bailando como si nada. Tony estaba desesperado. Quería que terminara lo que acababa de empezar, pero al mismo tiempo no.

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love

Se estremeció cuando el chico pasó su brazo por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia su delgado cuerpo. Por instinto, Tony pasó su brazo sobre aquel delicado cuello, rodeándolo mientras Peter dictaba el ritmo con sus movimientos.

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth

En serio que la vida era cruel con sus sentimientos. Él no podía hacer del mundo su paraíso si su mente era un infierno. Se sentía terrible de estar al lado de Peter y no poder besarlo.

When I feel alone, I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice  
And it carries me

¿En serio Peter le decía lo que estaba sintiendo o solo era el azar y su desesperación? ¿Peter ya no se sentía solo estando con Tony? ¿Su voz tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad?

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby, I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

¿De verdad Peter le indicaba que ese era un nuevo comienzo? Eran demasiadas coincidencias y Tony sabía que la casualidad no existía. Estar vivo no era un milagro, él lo sabía por las veces que vio peligrar su vida, pero con Peter no se sabía. No se podía estar seguro de nada.

Ooh, heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth

Mientras la música seguía, aun podía sentir el brazo de Peter sujetarlo como si de ello dependiera su vida. La forma tan efusiva con la que cantaba aquel coro era la declaración más pura que podía escuchar. Su cercanía. Su toque. Su fuerza.

Tony no tenía ninguna duda. Necesitaba a Peter y si todo estaba jugando a su favor, Peter también lo necesitaba. Si la vida era buena con él, eso quería decir que el chico también podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Si lo que su mente gritaba era cierto, entonces el paraíso podría ser recreado en la Tierra simplemente con que ambos se dedicaran en cuerpo y alma a hacerlo realidad.

Si todo eso era cierto, los dos habían nacido el uno para el otro y dependía de ellos, hacerlo realidad. Pero Tony no tenía esa certeza. Tony no podía decidir por ambos ni quería hacerlo. Llevaba meses perdiendo su tiempo y sus ganas de vivir por aquel que, contradictoriamente, le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida. Había querido hacer de su vida el testimonio incuestionable de que la felicidad era real si se era paciente o si se tenía suerte y él no quería retar a su destino. Todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y no sabía cuánto más iba a perder en el camino.

No quería perder más años esperando un amor como ese que sentía. No quería desperdiciar más tiempo esperando por algo que tal vez no volvería a suceder. No quería amanecer un día más sin saber que había estado cerca del verdadero amor y que por miedo o indecisión, podía evaporarse y lo volvería a sumir en esa tristeza terrible que llevaba años abrazando su alma. Tenía que correr el riesgo, pero hacerlo, decirlo con todas sus letras claro y fuerte, podría significar que Peter se fuera. Tony no sabía si algún día lo tomaría de la mano y podría decirle frente a frente lo que llevan meses consumiéndolo en vida. Tony no estaba seguro de si Peter aceptaría estar con él, riendo bajo el sol y el cielo azul. Tony no sabía si después de eso, los nubarrones se posarían sobre ellos otra vez y de forma definitiva.

Tony no sabía si así debían ser las cosas, pero tampoco tenía una idea de cómo deberían ser en realidad.

Tony se separó del agarre del chico conforme aquella voz y la melodía se repetían. Aquel ni se inmutó. Fue por una cerveza mientras Peter seguía cantando aquel estribillo.

Ooh, heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on earth

Vio que Peter se movía rítmicamente hasta que la voz se desvaneció por completo y lucía feliz, conforme con lo que sucedía, pero para Tony las cosas no eran así. Más bien para él, el amor había llegado sin proponérselo. Tony quería hacer del mundo un paraíso sin que nada los interrumpiera ni amenazara su tranquilidad. Tony quería asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto para Peter, con o sin él.

El chico levantó las manos en aire triunfal mientras aventaba el micrófono al suelo.

—Ya no tengo miedo.

Tony lo miró fijamente. Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía si podría contenerse.

—¿Perdón?

—Es que como dice la canción, antes tenía miedo, pero ya no más. Ya no tengo miedo desde que lo conocí. Es como si estar con usted, fuera estar en el paraíso todos los días. Es algo... inexplicable.

Tony apretó la lata hasta sentir que el contenido se derramaba en sus manos. Peter miró la hora en su teléfono.

—Ahora sí, la última. Por favor.

Tony no podía negarse. No después de haber escuchado que Peter ni siquiera tenía palabras que describieran lo que él sabía, sentía con claridad.

—¿Cuál sigue? —preguntó rogando que alguien le devolviera el poco autocontrol que aun tenía.

Peter sonrió mientras levantaba el micrófono y sujetaba con fuerza la mano libre de Tony.

—"The power of love". Me la debe. Por favor. Cántela como si la sintiera. Cántela conmigo como si significara algo para usted, por favor.


	13. Somewhere deep inside

Peter se levantó sintiéndose completamente feliz, lleno de vida. Había tenido otras satisfacciones en la vida, aun después de ese trance tan doloroso e inolvidable que significaba para él la muerte de su tío, pero esto no se comparaba con nada.

Plenitud.

Así le decían los que sabían o los que creían saber de qué estaban hablando.

Se sentía invencible, poderoso. Eso ni siquiera lo había sentido si se ponía a recordar cualquiera de sus misiones, pero ese sentimiento ahora estaba en todo su ser.

Era el tercer día ahí y no quería irse. No quería que eso se terminara. Aun a sabiendas de que habían pasado ya muchos días desde su cumpleaños y que ya era una temporada nueva, Tony seguía atendiendo cada uno de sus deseos. Peter no sabía lo que era sentirse el centro de atención de alguien tan importante y por lo mismo, no supo qué pedir como premio.

Al día siguiente de la noche de karaoke, Tony lo invitó a salir. No había sido gran cosa según el millonario, pero para Peter había significado mucho: salir con un hombre que iba de incognito rogando porque nadie lo reconociera, era un esfuerzo digno de aplaudirse, más conociéndolo y sabiendo que Tony había vivido muchos de sus años tratando de no pasar desapercibido y que aún era algo arrogante en ocasiones.

Ese día de visitas a aquellos museos pequeños y solitarios le habían parecido la cita perfecta pero no quería catalogarla como tal, porque en su idea, en la concepción que Peter tenía de las cosas, así no eran las citas. Le faltaba el ingrediente más obvio que hacía que una cita fuera tal cosa, pero a pesar de ello no se mortificó. Era imposible pedírselo y obtenerlo de un hombre como Stark. Cómo siempre, cayó rendido ante los comentarios tan acertados y profundos de Tony. Sabía que era un hombre inteligente, pero realmente no sabía a qué grado llegaba su cultura y todo lo que podía compartir con él. Si bien había sido indiferente y cortante muchas de las veces desde que se habían conocido, en esa ocasión Tony se había desvivido por contarle todo lo que sabía y Peter estaba embelesado con eso.

Luego, el restaurante vacío.

Peter supo que Tony había pagado mucho dinero para que nadie más entrara a ese lugar a interrumpirlos o a mirarlos como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido. Solamente una comida, un par de malteadas y muchas anécdotas que Peter jamás había soñado con escuchar de labios de aquel que lo traía vuelto loco. Tony ni siquiera había alardeado de sus viajes ni de quién era ante los ojos del mundo o cuántos autos de colección tenía. Sólo le había abierto su corazón para decirle qué cosas le gustaban, cuáles le daban miedo y qué era lo único que aún no se atrevía a realizar.

Peter pudo ver al hombre debajo de esa ropa cara de diseñador. Pudo mirar en los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre que guardaba muchas sorpresas en su ser y que tal vez no había compartido antes con nadie, o al menos eso quería creer por la forma en la que había hablado con emoción durante esa tarde. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que ese hombre tan poderoso, decidiera abrirse un poco con un chiquillo venido a menos como lo era Peter?

No se lo podía explicar. No había forma de entender totalmente a aquel hombre que horas antes le había cautivado con todo su conocimiento del mundo, y que en ese momento le decía que le gustaba tomar café a cualquier hora del día, que era un perfeccionista sin remedio y que a veces, hablaba dormido y que, en otras ocasiones, despertaba riéndose a carcajadas o terriblemente angustiado por algo que no tenía la certeza de que pasara.

Tony le había confesado que le gustaba la música pop y la escuchaba con audífonos para no terminar de romper su imagen como hombre inalcanzable; que era un mal cantante y que uno de sus sueños frustrados era ser maestro en alguna universidad importante. Que soñaba con tener un día "normal", sin la carga que le suponía el asumir las consecuencias de sus compromisos como superhéroe y como empresario. Que le gustaba el rock de los 70's y que también gustaba de ver los atardeceres, que a veces se cansaba de ser él mismo y que daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver a sus padres, al menos, para despedirse apropiadamente.

Que a veces odiaba no poder salir a la calle como cualquier otro hijo de vecina, que odiaba que su vida privada terminara colada en alguna revista de chismes y espectáculos, que odiaba el trato preferencial que mucha gente le daba y que se sentía avergonzado de la forma en la que muchos todavía lo trataban por su pasado como creador de armas. Que no se perdonaba el haber perdido a quiénes había considerado sus amigos y que se dio cuenta de que no toda la gente en la que él había confiado era recíproca en el sentimiento. Antes de pagar la cuenta y casi entre dientes, Peter le escuchó decir que odiaba amar y no ser correspondido y que muy seguramente, moriría sin saber qué se sentía gritar al mundo esa felicidad.

Después y para cerrar con broche de oro ese día que Peter había escogido como "premio", vieron una película en la noche, de esas clásicas que a él le gustaban y que Tony nunca había visto por haber pasado años encerrado creando cosas para el mundo.

"Se llama 'Footlose'. No es la gran cosa, pero creo que debe verla por lo menos una vez en su vida, o las de Ridley Scott. Sí sabe de cuáles le hablo, ¿verdad? ¡Hicieron cinco de ellas, cuatro son oficiales pero una no. ¡¿Cómo cree que no sabe de cuáles le estoy hablando?! ¿Vive en una torre o debajo de una piedra?"

Sonrió cuando Tony salió preguntándole por el resto de las películas de aquella saga de terror cósmico y Peter le dijo que si quería podían verlas en la madrugada y que lo que él no entendiera, con gusto se lo explicaría.

"No, hay que descansar un poco porque nos toca ir a la playa apenas salga el sol".

Peter había visto mucho de Tony en esos pocos días y deseaba saber qué más habría para descubrir en ese lugar idílico. Todavía le quedaba ese día y uno más, pero deseaba saber qué pasaría. Tal vez no era lo que él anhelaba en realidad, pero cualquier cosa sería buena si pasaba el tiempo al lado de Tony. Ese era el verdadero premio que quería y lo estaba consiguiendo.

El chico había ocultado su emoción lo mejor que había podido, pero al despedirse y entrar en esa habitación que no era suya, puso su rostro contra la almohada para poder gritar de emoción. Un día en la playa con aquel que seguía luciendo inalcanzable, soberbio pero que había aceptado abrirse un poco con él, con un mocoso de quince años que no conocía más mundo que el que le habían mostrado veladamente y el que él mismo se había esforzado en buscar y conocer a cómo diera lugar.

Aunque se había metido a dormir apenas un par de horas, se sentía lleno de energía. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Inmediatamente puso la cafetera y pensó en lo que tal vez iba a cocinar para Tony. Las manos le temblaban y su pecho se estremecía con los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Con qué te ayudo?

Aquella voz lo asustó. Miró a Tony que aun iba frotándose los ojos y llevaba el pelo revuelto. Aun cuando apenas un par de días atrás Peter se había dado cuenta de que el millonario se había rebajado la barba lo suficiente como para estar irreconocible, otra vez esa bien cuidada barba estaba creciendo. Le encantaba.

—Ah... con nada. Creo que ya sale una taza de café para usted.

Tony pasó detrás de él y le palmeó la espalda.

—Me espero hasta que haya una para ti.

Peter tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a Tony en una situación así de cotidiana.

—¿Quiere algo en especial para desayunar?

—No —dijo Tony mientras bostezaba—. Mejor tú dime que se te antojaría comer.

Peter se mordió el labio y fue a abrir el refrigerador.

—No sé. Lo que sea.

—De eso no hay. Sé específico, ¿o quieres que salgamos a comer?

Peter puso sobre la barra del desayunador un cartón de leche y algo de fruta.

—No. No sé.

Tony se acercó a él con las tazas de café y lo miró fijamente.

—¿No sabes?

Peter se sonrojó.

—Lo que sea para mí está bien.

Tony pasó su mano sobre los cabellos del chico y los revolvió.

—Veo que alguien madrugó. Hasta te dio tiempo de bañarte.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

—Algo así...

—Bien. Yo propongo que comamos cereal hasta reventar o si me esperas, puedo ir a comprar un par de rosquillas.

—Si quiere yo voy.

Tony dio un sorbo a su café y dejó la taza en la barra. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Peter.

—No. Eres mi invitado y yo debo atenderte. Ya regreso.

Peter suspiró cuando vio salir a Tony. Nunca pensó que en algún momento fuera a verlo así, tan amable con él y eso solo lo hacía seguir alimentando sus esperanzas sobre que algún día aquel pudiera verlo como algo más.

Puso música mientras jugaba con la cucharilla del café. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir ante Tony. Si bien ya lo había tratado antes cuando estaban en el laboratorio trabajando o cuando hacían dupla como superhéroes, ahora le resultaba difícil poder abordarlo o platicar con él de cualquier cosa. Sí, se había tomado algunos atrevimientos los dos días anteriores y por lo visto Tony la estaba pasando bien, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. La tarde anterior él se había sentido en ventaja contándole algunas cosas, no tan interesantes como las que el millonario le había compartido y se había sentido digno de confianza al escuchar a Stark, pero no era lo mismo.

Todavía quería saber más cosas de él, quería conocerlo mejor, quería saber si había una posibilidad por remota que fuera, de tener una oportunidad con él. Se levantó y recorrió nuevamente la casa. No había nada que indicara alguno de los gustos de Tony. Todo parecía decorado por alguien más, pero no había nada que diera indicios de las cosas que en serio le gustaran. Había demasiados libros, pocas fotos de él, pero nada que dijera algo más, algo que en específico quisiera saber, aunque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando ni de qué quería encontrar.

"Que me haya contado algunas de sus cosas no quiere decir que ya lo conozca. No quiere decir que sea algo que los demás ignoren y..."

Se detuvo cuando vio aquella foto. Era una donde estaban Tony y Pepper abrazados. Sintió celos.

"Es obvio que va a tener una foto de ella o muchas. ¿Le vas a preguntar sobre su vida amorosa? ¿Le vas a preguntar por qué tiene una foto con su exnovia? No seas ridículo".

Quiso sujetarla y dejarla caer, pero en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría se dio la vuelta lentamente. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía ignorar que aun cuando estuvieran pasando unos días juntos en plan recreativo, Tony llevaba un pasado a cuestas y que tenerlo ahí era mera cortesía. Eso le dolió. Peter no tenía nada impresionante qué contar y eso se notaba a cuestas, porque Tony no le había hecho preguntas tampoco. Peter no tenía un pasado amoroso que compitiera en cantidad con el de Tony. Peter ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

—¿Peter? ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí... estaba viendo...

Tony puso la bolsa que llevaba sobre una mesa.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Aquí estaba esa foto?

Peter bajó la mirada. Tony se acercó a recogerla y la metió en un cajón.

—No me acordaba que ella la dejó acá. Fue del tiempo en el que le presté la casa a Pepper, pero no creí que la fuera a dejar como recordatorio.

Peter no dijo nada. Se dirigió a la cocina sintiéndose decepcionado. Tony lo siguió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió Peter.

—Juraría que habías despertado de mejor humor. Al menos me fui con esa idea. ¿Pasó algo? ¿May llamó?

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—No, todo está bien. Es solo que...

"¡Díselo ya! ¡Si lo vas a arruinar, que sea de una buena vez!"

Tony lo miraba expectante, parecía que podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

—Señor Stark, yo...

Peter frunció el ceño. A él también le costaba trabajo abrirse de capa con las personas.

—Me acordé que no traje mis cuadernos y tengo algo de tarea.

Tony lo miró con atención.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Peter bajó la mirada.

"¡Maldición!"

—Bueno, no, pero me angustié un poco por eso.

Tony sacó las rosquillas de la bolsa.

—De acuerdo. Hagamos lo siguiente. Hoy te olvidas de que tienes tarea, nos vamos a la playa hasta que se meta el sol, cenamos algo y mañana temprano vamos de regreso a casa para que termines a tiempo. Si te puedo ayudar con algo dímelo. No creo que tu tía se enoje si te regresas un día antes a terminar los deberes o si me ve ayudándote.

Peter aún estaba inquieto.

—Sí, está bien.

—Oye —dijo Tony mientras se estiraba para sujetarlo del brazo—. Tranquilo. Creo que vendrán días muy difíciles como para que te angusties de más. Eso tiene remedio, ¿no? Además, ¿qué es una simple tarea de vacaciones contra el invencible Peter Parker?

El chico sonrió sin ánimos. Aquella foto del cajón había deshecho ese sentimiento de omnipotencia.

Después de un rato, había subido a cambiarse. No sabía cómo ocultar esa inquietud. No sabía cómo estaría en la playa pensando en que aquel hombre aun tenía recuerdos con alguien que una vez le había mirado con ganas de matarlo. Se sentía como en la víspera a su cumpleaños. Se sentía culpable por algo que él no había causado y sentía celos de aquella que realmente tenía un lugar importante en la vida de Tony.

Bajó las escaleras, dudando de si ir o quedarse pretextando un súbito malestar, pero no podía. En el fondo aun quedaba la ansiedad por estar unas horas con Tony y no quería ser él el causante de su propia desgracia porque sabía que de hacerlo, se sentiría terrible. Llegó a aquel amplio recibidor y vio que Tony no estaba. Aun estaba a tiempo para arrepentirse y encerrarse en aquella habitación que le había sido prestada.

—¿Estás listo?

Peter volteó hacia la cocina. Tony estaba terminando de sacar los trastes del lavavajillas.

—Sí.

—Bien, vámonos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la playa. Tony lucía despreocupado. Peter se atrevería a decir que estaba feliz y que obviamente no tenía idea de lo que realmente lo había puesto así. Aquella angustia no se iba. Peter se sentía ridículo por todo lo que estaba pensando. No tenía derecho a celar a alguien que nunca le había insinuado nada. Todo era producto de su imaginación.

—Peter, si quieres que vayamos a comer, me dices. No hay muchos lugares por aquí, bueno sí, pero están llenos de gente, pero si no te importa, adelante.

—No, está bien.

Llegaron a un área casi desolada. No había muchas personas. Unas cuantas parejas caminando o tomándose fotos, pero nadie les prestaba atención. Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony lo llevaba a un reservado que había pedido para ellos dos.

—Es muy raro que dejen entrar más gente, se necesita un permiso y sólo los residentes pueden andar por aquí. Digo, no es como que...

Peter se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los camastros sin decir nada. Tony se quitó las gafas y se agachó para verlo directamente.

—¿Está bien aquí o quieres que vayamos a otro lado? Digo, si lo tuyo no son los lugares solitarios, podemos ir más lejos. A unos cuantos minutos hay otra playa donde puedes surfear y todo eso.

Peter sintió que se ruborizaba cuando Tony se acercó mucho a él.

—Aquí está bien. Entre menos gente, mejor.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco —dijo Tony mientras apretaba una de las rodillas de Peter—. Sería muy incómodo ir a un lugar donde, ya sabes...

Procuró que su voz no sonara fastidiada, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Todos querrían una foto con Tony Stark o un autógrafo.

Tony acarició la mejilla del chico y éste se estremeció.

—No es sólo eso, es simplemente que no me gustaría que interrumpan mi día en la playa contigo. No lo soportaría.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Tony se levantó y desvió la mirada.

—Es obvio.

Peter sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza otra vez.

—¿Qué?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

Peter suspiró. ¿Se había perdido de algo? No se atrevió a decir nada. Aunque estaban casi solos, le causaba inquietud aquello que Tony le había dicho. Se dio cuenta de que Tony había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle y no sabía en qué momento lo había hecho si el día anterior no lo había visto sacar el teléfono para nada. Sacó el bloqueador solar y aunque no tenía ganas de meterse aun al mar, comenzó a ponérselo.

—¿Señor Stark?

Aquel estaba haciendo lo propio.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué dijo que...? —se sonrojó cuando vio que Tony lo miraba fijamente—. Nada, olvídelo.

—¿Es importante?

—No. No. No dije nada.

Terminó de colocarse el bloqueador y por un momento estuvo tentado a pedirle a Tony que le ayudara. No se alcanzaba la espalda y tal vez si se lo pedía, eso le permitiría darse cuenta de aquello que anhelaba saber.

"No, eso es muy atrevido".

Se contuvo. Después de unos minutos algunas otras personas comenzaron a llegar y Tony se levantó a bajar el velo del gazebo para que no los vieran.

—En serio no le gusta la gente, ¿verdad, señor?

Tony suspiró mientras regresaba a recostarse sobre el camastro.

—Me molestan las preguntas impertinentes que puedan hacer. Digo, toda mi vida he tenido que lidiar con ellos como hasta para permitirles que me interrumpan en cualquier momento. No sabes el suplicio que fue salir a hacer las compras y la cantidad de veces que tuve que fingir otro acento para pasar desapercibido.

Peter lo miró con extrañeza.

—Supongo que al decir que la gente hace preguntas tontas, también se refiere a mí.

Tony se sentó inmediatamente y miró a Peter.

—No, te dije una vez que tus preguntas siempre son las más interesantes que haya podido escuchar. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Tony mientras buscaba algo en la maleta que habían llevado—. ¿Una soda? ¿Una cerveza?

Peter sonrió. Se sentía tenso, pero ya no tanto.

—No bebo.

—Si no le dices a May, puedes tomar una cerveza conmigo o algo más fuerte.

Peter dudó.

—No. Gracias. Así estoy bien.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Mira, sé que soy un idiota con esto del trato con los demás y soy pésimo tratando de leer las emociones, como que eso de ser empático no se me da mucho, pero creo que hay algo que te tiene inquieto y eso me está poniendo nervioso a mí también. No sé si dije o hice algo que te molestara y me disculpo si lo hice sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué tienes, Peter?

El chico apretó la mandíbula. Sintió que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Tal vez ya era hora de decir lo que estaba sintiendo, ya era hora de empezar a mostrar sus cartas aun arriesgándose a perder lo poco que creía haber ganado.

—¿No se enoja si se lo digo?

—Te escucho.

Peter cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

—Creo que le causé problemas con la señorita Potts y al ver la foto la verdad es que me sentí... culpable.

—¿Por qué?

Peter se quedó callado. Volteó la cabeza viendo hacia la playa. Había más gente ahí.

—No sé. Creo que le di una impresión equivocada y creo que ella le reprocha algunas cosas que tienen que ver conmigo. No sé que pasaría si ella se entera de que yo estuve aquí con usted, pero me imagino que eso lo metería en un problema muy grande con ella y lo que menos quiero, es que por mi culpa, usted pierda a alguien importante o se dañe su relación con ella.

Tony tomó una lata de cerveza y le dio un sorbo. Peter esperaba su reacción.

—No te preocupes por eso. Desde la ultima vez que la vi, no me volvió a responder ninguna llamada y creo que eso es un buen indicio. Digo, al menos no tendrá que enterarse de esto ni tiene que saber que te regalé un auto...

Tony se dio cuenta de que aquella respuesta no había dejado tranquilo a Peter.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, aunque ella es una persona importante en mi vida, ya no lo es al mismo grado que tú. No me malinterpretes, pero...

Peter lo miró con expectación. Tony se dio cuenta de eso.

—Con ella no me siento con la libertad de hacer estas cosas. Lo más simple, lo más ordinario nunca lo pude hacer con ella y créeme que no me arrepiento, pero no quiero que te confundas. No quiero que pienses cosas que no son.

Peter se quedó quieto. Todo eso lo estaba confundiendo.

—Finalmente no es algo que me importe —respondió molesto.

—Pero sí es algo que debo decirte. Me la paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo, me siento libre, me siento a gusto. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, pero contigo es diferente y espero que eso no te moleste.

Peter cerró los ojos. Sintió que Tony se colocaba frente a él y pronto los abrió cuando sintió que nuevamente acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Si en algún momento sientes que me estoy extralimitando contigo, dímelo. Lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incómodo o que sientas que estoy rompiendo ciertas reglas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Peter esperaba alguna otra respuesta o reacción. Pero Tony no dijo nada. Solamente lo miró con aquellos ojos oscuros y con ese semblante que rayaba entre la condescendencia y la tristeza. Peter apretó los puños. Se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo.

—Olvídalo. Lo que sea que haya pasado con Pepper ya no importa y no quiero que eso te preocupe. Nunca voy a permitir que ella ni nadie te hagan un escándalo o se metan contigo.

Peter rompió aquella cercanía. Tony tampoco hablaba claro y eso lo desconcertaba.

—¿Le importa si salgo al mar?

Peter vio que Tony se alejaba lentamente.

—Ve. Aquí voy a estar.

—¿Usted no viene?

Tony sonrió.

—No. Aquí te espero. Toma tu tiempo.

Peter salió a toda prisa.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"


	14. Take my breath away

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre risas. Sin importarles lo tarde que se estaba haciendo se quedaron en la playa. Ni siquiera se habían acordado de ir a comer.

Peter se sorprendió cuando estaba sentado a orillas del mar y sintió una lata helada recorrerle la espalda. Se levantó solamente para ser empujado hacia el agua. Molesto, sintió que Tony no dejaba de arrojarle agua y arena.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves o quieres ir más al fondo?"

Peter se levantó manoteando, tratando de evitar que el agua salada siguiera entrando en su boca y en sus ojos.

"Ya veo, no te gusta jugar rudo, pero eso no me importa".

Al menos eso lo había distraído. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al paisaje, vacío otra vez. Tony se había encargado de eso.

—¿Ya te quieres ir?

Peter estaba temblando por el viento. El atardecer ya estaba cayendo.

—¿Cómo le hizo para que todos se fueran?

El cuarentón le acercó una toalla y la puso sobre sus hombros.

—Soy Tony Stark. Puedo vaciar o llenar una playa si a mí se me da la gana. También puedo tirarte al mar sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ni tú.

Peter sonrió.

—Sí, es lo que veo, pero ni todo su dinero ni su poder le sirven para ganarme en el karaoke —dijo con la intención de seguir distrayéndose. El ruido en su mente era muy fuerte, la culpa y la incertidumbre también.

Tony se sentó a su lado, cerca de él.

—Ese concurso ya estaba arreglado, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

Peter se mordió el labio. Estaba a nada de recargarse en el hombro de Tony.

—Cómo haya sido, le gané y si me permite, quisiera volver a humillarlo otra vez.

—¿Crees poder repetir tu hazaña?

Peter miró cómo el sol se perdía en el horizonte. Nunca había visto una puesta de sol en la playa.

—Estoy seguro.

—Bien. Entonces hagámoslo.

Tony se levantó y le dio la mano a Peter. El chico se levantó, procurando medir su fuerza para no hacer caer a Tony. Caminaron hacia el gazebo para recoger las pocas cosas que habían llevado y caminaron hacia la casa. Cuando llegaron, Tony le dijo que pediría comida y que él mientras podía alistarse.

Peter subió a darse una ducha, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tony, en sus repentinos cambios de humor, en lo confuso que era querer entenderlo. Cuando terminó, Peter se quedó inmóvil frente al espejo. Lo tenía a un lado, a unos cuantos pasos y por un momento la idea lo asaltó. ¿Y si entraba a su habitación para fingir pedirle algo que realmente no necesitaba? ¿Qué podía encontrar? ¿Cómo lo podría encontrar? ¿Qué haría Tony si lo viera ahí, en su habitación?

"¿Por qué siempre se te ocurren tonterías?"

Suspiró. Aquella idea se había instalado con fuerza en su mente pero no sabía qué hacer. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando estaba cerca de Tony. Se vistió y bajó al comedor. Todo estaba listo. Había una botella de vino y dos copas. Sin duda, tendría que brindar con Tony pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba deseando y quería hacerlo a como diera lugar.

*****

Tony subió después de esperar que la comida llegara. Puso la mesa inmediatamente y cuando subió, sintió la enorme tentación de entrar a la habitación de Peter. Era obvio que en ese momento el chico estaría tomando un baño.

"Claro, entra y espíalo. Entra sólo para estropear las cosas, justo como ibas a hacer hoy en la playa. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que el chico...no siente nada por ti? Eres un enfermo, Tony".

Entró y puso el cerrojo en la puerta. Se dio un baño con agua fría, como si con eso pudiera apagar el fuego que ardía no sólo en su corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en Peter: aquel, con su inocencia, con su ingenuidad seguía martirizándolo y si bien meses atrás solamente lo veía como alguien digno de ser protegido, ahora era una tentadora visión que lo atormentaba. Aquella piel suave, blanca por la que hubiera matado otra vez, lo estaba desquiciando. Hubiera querido abrazarlo, tocar ese hermoso torso, acariciar su piel jugando, pero no había tenido el valor. No se había atrevido. Pasar aquella helada lata de cerveza era el peor de los atrevimientos que hubiera cometido y el remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo.

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de sujetarlo y besarlo. Aquellos torpes intentos de tocarlo se habían limitado a jugar con sus cabellos, a tocar una de sus rodillas y él se moría de pena.

"Depravado".

El agua fría no apaciguaba sus sentimientos. No podía calmar sus ansias. Necesitaba tocar a Peter, quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía. No quería mancillar algo tan puro, tan hermoso con sus ímpetus. No quería arruinar algo que ni siquiera existía de la forma en la que él deseaba.

Cuando terminó, se arregló. No quería verse al espejo. No quería encontrar en su mirada el deseo que estaba sintiendo. No quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ver al chico otra vez como si nada. Bajó y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. Pensó que encender velas ya sería demasiado.

"No es una cena romántica. ¡Ya deja de pensar estupideces!"

Salió a la piscina y encendió un cigarro. Llevaba meses sin fumar pero no sabía de qué otra forma calmar su ansiedad. No se dio cuenta cuando Peter bajó.

—¿Señor Stark?

Volteó y dejó caer el cigarro aun encendido.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

Los dos se miraron. Tony alcanzó a Peter y lo condujo hacia la mesa. Haberle retirado la silla para que sentara hubiera sido demasiado. Se limitó a sonreírle mientras servía lo que había mandado preparar para esa noche. Peter se veía nervioso.

—Pon música si quieres. Ve pensando cómo me vas a ganar hoy.

Peter sonrió mientras ponía un playlist con música de los 80's.

—Hoy no vamos a cantar.

—¿No? —preguntó Tony mientras sentía que no podía abrir la botella de vino.

—No. La verdad es que me siento algo cansado.

Tony sirvió las copas de vino. Sintió que su pulso lo delataba.

—¿Ya hiciste las maletas? Tú dime a qué hora quieres que nos vayamos.

Peter agitó la copa de vino tinto. El vaivén del líquido carmesí no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto.

—No es tanta tarea. Es sólo una lectura y ya, pero me asusté un poco —mintió.

—Cómo tú digas. A la hora que quieras irte, estoy dispuesto y lo sabes.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente.

—Gracias, señor Stark. En serio que no quiero irme. No me quiero ir.

Tony solo sonrió. No sabía qué más decir.

*****

Toda la cena transcurrió bajo el más incómodo de los silencios. Aún con la música sonando de fondo, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

Peter, seguía creyendo que Tony nunca lo vería como alguien digno de una oportunidad y Tony pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Tony inmediatamente comenzó a recoger la mesa mientras Peter iba a la sala. Revisó su celular, pero no había ningún mensaje de May. No era como que esperara alguno, pero por lo mismo tenía que asegurarse.

"¿Puedo quedarme un día más? Son vacaciones y el señor Stark va a mandar el artículo a otra revista. Estamos buscando universidades en el extranjero para que me vaya a estudiar porque puede haber esa posibilidad. Obvio, tú vienes conmigo. Por favor, May, un día más. Es todo lo que te pido".

Envío el mensaje, convencido de su propia mentira. Ni siquiera sabía qué sucedería al día siguiente, pero él tenía que parecer seguro de lo que escribía. May respondió a esa hora.

"Okay, pero en cuanto llegues tenemos que hablar. ¿Cuándo terminan las vacaciones?"

Peter suspiró aliviado.

"Todavía me queda una semana libre, pero por favor, déjame quedar un día más. Te prometo que seré bueno cuando regrese, es más, seré tu esclavo".

"Tres más en total si el señor Stark tiene tiempo, si no, te regresas de inmediato. Duerme y come bien. Te quiero".

Peter mandó una interminable cadena de emojis y apagó el teléfono. Aun no sabía cómo justificaría su bronceado, pero eso no le interesaba. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, necesitaba cada minuto que pudiera para pensar cómo se le declararía a Tony.

—¿Ya es hora de dormir?

Peter volteó. Tony llevaba la copa que no se había terminado y una más.

—Ya casi.

—¿Ya te reportaste con May?

—Algo así —dijo Peter mientras le quitaba la copa a Tony. Se estremeció cuando sintió que rozaba su mano.

—¿Crees que te diga algo del bronceado?

Peter sonrió nerviosamente.

—Le diré que me escapé. Que lo obligué a que me llevara a la playa. No creo que se enoje por eso. Usted ya la escuchó decir que tengo poderes persuasivos y le diré que fue mi víctima. Me creerá y tal vez lo regañe un poco a usted, pero no demasiado. No se preocupe por eso.

Tony se sentó en la alfombra. Peter hizo lo mismo.

—Sobre eso... me da miedo tu tía.

Peter se empezó a reír. Aun no se acostumbraba al gusto del vino tinto.

—No es tan mala. Es algo estricta, pero es buena.

—No lo dudo, pero creo que no le caigo bien.

—Lo que pasa es que después de lo de Ben, se volvió muy protectora. Si supiera que soy Spider-Man me mata.

Tony volteó para ver a Peter.

—Yo también me volvería loco si algo te pasara.

Peter se sonrojó.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Dudó en preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

Tony se acomodó para quedar de frente al chico y verlo mejor.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

Peter sintió que las sienes iban a reventarle. Sintió que sus venas estaban a punto de estallar.

—¿De qué?

Tony lo miró de una forma que lo hizo sentir vulnerable, casi descubierto.

—Nada. Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Peter vio cómo Tony se ponía de pie y encendía otro cigarro.

—Señor Stark...

—Tony. Dime Tony. Ya te lo ganaste.

Peter tragó saliva.

—¿Sabe bailar?

Tony dio una bocanada y exhaló.

—No. No sé.

—¿Quiere que le enseñe?

Peter dio un trago para vaciar su copa. Tenía que comprobar aquello que llevaba meses atormentándolo también.

—No. No tengo ritmo.

—Yo le enseño.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Peter dejó la copa vacía en la mesa. El humo de Tony parecía dirigirse hacia él, como si quiera envolverlo.

—No. Necesitamos conocernos más, digo, una pareja de baile es tal porque se conoce y se acopla. Conoce bien al otro, sabe cuál es el siguiente movimiento y se deja llevar.

Peter se plantó frente a él.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Deliberadamente dijo eso con la intención de que Tony pudiera entenderlo. Vio que Tony tragó saliva.

—No. Otro día. Descansa Peter.

El chico se quedó clavado en el piso mientras veía que Tony se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. El rechazo, aunque sutil no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Idiota".

Fue a la cocina y terminó de servirse el vino en la copa vacía. Bebió despacio pero después decidió tomar el resto de la botella. Quería llorar, quería aventar la botella y salir corriendo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Tony volteara a verlo?


	15. Bésame

Se encerró en su cuarto no sin antes haberse lamentado por la oportunidad perdida. El momento hubiera sido perfecto si su miedo no hubiera salido a flote. La atmosfera, cada cosa en su lugar, la música, la mirada de Peter. No quería tomar ventaja de algo tan simple, tan inocente.

No había podido contra eso.

Lo deseaba a morir, lo quería para él, quería hacerlo suyo, quería demostrarle lo que sentía y su puto miedo lo había paralizado otra vez.

Furioso, se desvistió y se dejó caer en la enorme cama. El calor era insoportable, pero era lo que menos lo preocupaba. Se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Sacó la licorera que tenía en el buró y la vació apresuradamente. Se mojó la camiseta y se la quitó.

"¡Maldita sea, Tony!"

Esa mirada no lo dejaba en paz. Tenía el mismo brillo que había descubierto en la suya. Si no se equivocaba Peter sentía lo mismo. Era la misma mirada de anhelo, de curiosidad, de ansia. Era la misma mirada que veía en su propio rostro las pocas veces que aceptaba verse en el espejo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó quedarse dormido. Tardaría mucho tiempo, tal vez no podría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. No podía hacerlo, cuando solo se imaginaba a Peter encima suyo, frotándose contra su cuerpo, cuando podía sentirlo claramente moverse lascivamente sobre su piel. Odiaba que el sentimiento y el deseo fueran uno solo y que él no tuviera el valor de darle salida. Odiaba desear con apetito carnal a Peter y al mismo tiempo, sentir lo que sentía. Odiaba el morbo y la lujuria que el otro despertaba en él sin darse cuenta. Había mucha culpa, pero también mucha ansiedad. Recrearse con el recuerdo de aquella piel suave y posiblemente inexperta lo enloquecía.

Tony se levantó enojado. Se vistió y salió decidido. Tocó la puerta unas cuántas veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba decidido a besarlo en cuanto abriera la puerta. Quería hacer realidad lo que sentía y si a cambio obtenía una bofetada o una paliza, la aceptaría de buen agrado. Era obvio que Peter no se dejaría convencer ni someter por un tipo como él si no estaba de acuerdo.

"Estás loco, Tony", se reprendió.

Tocó un par de veces más y decepcionado, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Apenas estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó que la otra se abrió.

—¿Señor Stark?

Se giró inmediatamente y aun en la penumbra vio a Peter. Solamente estaba en bóxers.

—Yo... —dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el chico— no puedo dormir.

Se plantó frente a Peter. El chico lo miraba con aire expectante.

—¿Pasó algo?

"Maldita sea, Tony, no, no ¡no!"

—Me preguntaba si quieres...

Peter se acercó. Tony podía ver esa mirada dulce clavada en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

Tony se humedeció los labios. Estaba temblando y cerró los ojos por un instante.

—¿Quieres bajar a nadar? Hace mucho calor y necesito un trago.

"El premio al imbécil del año va para Tony Stark otra vez".

—Ya lo alcanzo. Permítame.

Peter entró a la habitación y Tony bajó jalándose los cabellos. Tanto para nada.

Tony se preparó un whiskey muy cargado. Era más alcohol que hielos. Buscó música que lo distrajera, pero todo le recordaba a Peter. Salió y se sentó a orillas de la piscina. Vació su vaso de un trago mientras esperaba que un rayo lo partiera en ese momento.

"Es una lástima que el reactor soporte el agua, deberías morir electrocutado por idiota".

Volteó cuando escuchó el tintinear de una botella y un par de copas.

—Oh, por lo que veo ya se adelantó. Traje esto porque me terminé el vino hace rato.

Tony sonrió. Peter acercó las copas y Tony las sirvió.

—Honestamente desearía algo más fuerte, pero esto también servirá.

Peter se sentó a cierta distancia de Tony. Tenía la mirada fija en las ondas del agua.

—¿Cómo te la has pasado? —preguntó Tony mientras le acercaba la copa.

—No me puedo quejar. Digo, no todos los días tiene uno a Tony Stark haciéndole los mandados.

Tony miró la sonrisa en el chico.

—Creo que eso te hace especial del resto. Ni siquiera yo hago las cosas para mí.

Peter sonrió y lo miró.

—Bueno, es que yo no soy cualquier persona.

Peter acercó la copa a sus labios y bebió despacio. Tony volteó a otro lado. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y no tener el valor de besarlo.

—Le dije a May que usted estaba mandando el artículo a otra revista para la revisión y que estábamos buscando universidades en el extranjero, que necesitaba pasar un día más con usted y me dio tres, pero no sé si usted quiera que yo siga quitándole el tiempo. Obviamente cuando regrese, me va a cuestionar y creo que abusé de su confianza al decirle esa mentira, lo del extranjero.

Tony bebió su copa y volvió a llenar ambas.

—No es un abuso. Es un plan a futuro. Dalo por hecho.

—Ese no es el problema, es que no quiero seguir así...

Tony sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza de la que podía soportar.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó muriendo por escuchar aquella respuesta que anhelaba desesperadamente.

—Pues así, abusando de su confianza.

Tony esperó que la decepción no fuera muy obvia.

—¿Por qué?

Peter empezó a jugar con el agua.

—Porque es parecido a lo que usted dijo en la playa, tampoco tengo muchos amigos y es obvio que alguien como yo nunca va a tener lo que usted tiene. O sea, no...

Tony lo interrumpió.

—Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti mismo y eso es algo que admiro mucho. Si te refieres a lo material, creo que con lo que sabes hacer vas a conseguir lo mismo o aún más. Eres muy listo para tu edad y si te he estado apoyando con algunas cosas, es porque creo que en serio lo mereces. Digo, no ignoro el hecho de que yo nací rodeado de todo eso, pero realmente no me costó gran cosa como a ti. Mientras tu divides tu tiempo entre tu vida normal y lo que has hecho por otros, a tu edad yo solo era un mocoso arrogante que hacía berrinche cuando algo no salía como esperaba. Mientras tú buscas formas de ayudar en casa, yo tronaba los dedos ganándome la antipatía y el odio de quienes me tenían que servir. En cambio, lo que tú vayas a conseguir siempre será por mérito propio y si hay algo en lo que puedo ayudar, créeme que lo hago con gusto. Nunca dudes de eso.

Peter volteó a verlo.

—Es que no es solo el dinero.

—¿Entonces?

Peter suspiró.

—Sé que estuvo mal lo que le dije a May y que haya tenido que usar esa mentira, pero no sabía cómo decirle que quiero pasar más tiempo con usted.

Tony lo miró fijamente. No quería emocionarse por algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

—Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el laboratorio y estos días me han parecido geniales. Digo, nunca a nadie le había contado todo lo que te dije a ti.

Peter se volteó para ver a Tony.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo decírselo.

Peter tomó su copa y la vació. Se sirvió el resto del vino y apuró el trago. Tony preguntó con cautela.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber y me estoy perdiendo?

El chico bajó la mirada.

—No. Era solo eso.

Se quedaron callados. No había nada más que decir. Adentro aun sonaban las canciones que Tony había elegido. Había procurado que fueran lo más neutrales posible, pero una en particular captó su atención y por un momento estuvo tentado a quitarla.

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands

Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans

I feel like a better man

Just being in the same room

We never sleep there's just so much to do

Too much to say

Can't close my eyes when I'm with you

Insatiable the way I'm loving you

Nunca lo había besado, aunque se moría de ganas. Nunca lo había tomado de las manos, pero sí sabía que ambos dormían poco o nada. Siempre había mucho que hacer cuando estaba con él, pero no de la forma en la que aquella canción insinuaba. Siempre había tanto que decir, siempre se sentía como una mejor persona, aunque el remordimiento viniera a susurrarle que no era lo correcto. Siempre quería más de Peter aunque no de la forma en la que el chico compartía su tiempo con él.

—Hasta mañana, señor Stark.

—Tony. Puedes decirme así.

El chico se levantó. No dijo nada más. Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. El calor no se iba. La desesperación lo consumía y aquel sentimiento no podía ser saciado de ninguna otra forma. Se quedó en silencio hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. No había más alcohol que pudiera ahogar lo que sentía.

Se levantó y subió nuevamente. Se encerró en su cuarto y se quedó recargado contra la puerta.

"No, esto no se puede quedar así. No aunque sea una locura, no aunque eso signifique saber la verdad y si todo esto se va al demonio, que sea de una buena vez".

Sus manos temblaban. Se sentía tan nervioso como la primera vez que besó a alguien. Aquella anticipación que consumía sus nervios, que acababa con su tranquilidad. No podía sostenerse. No quería dejarse caer otra vez en la cama mientras su mente daba vueltas.

Respiró profundamente.

"Ve. Que esto que vas a hacer sea el más memorable de tus fracasos. Corre, arruínalo todo, pero no te quedes con la duda".

Se giró y puso la mano sobre la perilla. La giró tan rápido como pudo y al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba frente a él. El chico temblaba y lo miraba fijamente. Tony sólo atinó a decir su nombre.

—Peter.

El chico se acercó y lo abrazó. Tony correspondió ese abrazo, estremeciéndose con el roce de la suave piel contra la suya. El aroma de sus cabellos era la fragancia más dulce y deliciosa que hubiera aspirado jamás.

—Ya no puedo más, Peter. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más. Perdóname.

El chico se separó. Sus ojos lo miraban ávidos, anhelantes.

—Tony... quiero estar contigo.

Todas las emociones se agolparon de repente. Tony pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre aquel rostro tierno. Acarició con cuidado aquellos labios delgados y temblorosos. No podía hablar pero se atrevió.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, Peter.

Sin decir nada más, Tony se acercó y besó lentamente a Peter. Sintió el temblor en el chico cuando aquella descarga los recorrió a ambos. Tony cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba la cintura de Peter. La humedad de ese primer beso era hipnótica, había algo de inocencia en ese acto tan sublime y lleno de sensualidad. Tony se tomó su tiempo para besarlo. ¡Cuánto había sufrido porque ese momento se hiciera realidad! Sentir la suave respiración de Peter contra su rostro lo enloqueció. Asió con fuerza al chico y lo cargó sin dejar de besarlo. Lo llevó hacia la cama y lo acostó con cuidado.

Peter se sujetó con fuerza a la espalda de Tony mientras sentía aquella rasposa barba rozar su piel. No lo soltaba. No dejaba de clavar sus dedos en la espalda desnuda de Tony. Lo besaba con ansia, con apetito. No quería que ese beso terminara nunca.

Tony se separó para comenzar a recorrer con delicadeza y conteniendo sus ímpetus, aquel torso hermoso, delicado. Volvió a besar a Peter con cuidado, como si no quisiera lastimarlo. Siguió besándolo hasta que la saliva le supo dulce, líquida. Pasó su lengua sobre aquellos hermosos labios entreabiertos que aun esperaban ser besados. Tony los lamió hasta empezar a hacer lo mismo con aquella barbilla y el suave cuello expuesto. Mordisqueó con cuidado aquella clavícula delgada, lamió con deleite hasta ir dejando un rastro húmedo sobre aquella piel firme. Sujetó a Peter de las caderas para empezar a quitar aquella tela que se interponía entre sus deseos y la piel que tanto había soñado con probar. La sintió cálida, firme y ansiosa. Bajó despacio, con cuidado hasta que empezó a besar aquel pubis descubierto que se movía incontrolablemente. Deseaba devorar aquella piel como si fuera un dulce pero un gemido suave lo hizo detenerse. Se levantó un poco para volver a besar a Peter mientras sentía las manos del chico intentar despojarlo torpemente de la ropa que traía puesta. Tony lo ayudó con eso mientras Peter movía su cuerpo para quitarse aquella bermuda aun húmeda.

—Tony, te quiero...—susurró Peter.

Esas tres palabras erizaron su piel. Fue como si al fin todo adquiriera sentido para él. Tony volvió a besar esa boca dulce. Lo besó con desesperación, con lascivia, con amor. Lo abrazó dejando caer su peso sobre aquel cuerpo que parecía se rompería en cualquier momento. Sintió las piernas de Peter enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza, con desesperación. Tony jadeó al sentir la suave piel húmeda que comenzaba a ponerse rígida, erecta bajo su vientre. Bajó una de sus manos para empezar a acariciar con firmeza aquella piel tersa, venosa y húmeda que no era la suya. Él mismo sentía que no podía contenerse. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. La de Peter estaba tanto o más agitada que la suya.

—Te quiero, Tony —dijo el chico mientras jalaba el cabello de su amante.

—Yo también te quiero, Peter—respondió el cuarentón sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Tony se perdió entre aquel cabello fino, mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo suave y pasó su mejilla para sentir mejor aquella piel aterciopelada. Por un momento quiso encender las luces para contemplar esa silueta tan hermosa que yacía bajo su cuerpo, pero deseaba adivinarla, quería seguir sintiendo cómo aquel cuerpo temblaba de emoción tanto como el suyo. Quería seguir imaginando el misterio que esa experiencia significaba para ambos.

Peter lo atrajo hacia su boca. Aunque eran sus primeros besos, pronto aprendió a imitar el ritmo y la intensidad de los que Tony le daba. Echó la cabeza para atrás, exponiéndose débil e indefenso ante lo inevitable.

—Hazme el amor...—murmuró ansioso.

Tony besó con delicadeza aquella frente suave que empezaba a perlarse de sudor. Se estremeció al sentir que Peter trazaba caricias sobre su espalda, que afanosamente buscaba seducirlo con su propia inexperiencia.

—¿Sí? —preguntó mientras se mordía el labio.

—Sí...

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó temeroso de que fuera un sueño.

—Sí...

Tony se puso de espaldas y subió a Peter sobre su cuerpo, tal como lo había estado imaginando desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. Sujetó las delgadas caderas y sintió que perdía el control con aquel vaivén tierno y a la vez violento, desesperado. El simple roce de aquella piel contra la suya era la única descripción para el éxtasis que vendría pronto. Sentirlo simulando lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo estaba volviendo loco. Peter encima de él, aquellas manos sujetándose a su pecho desesperadamente y ese cuerpo aun inocente que se movía encima del suyo sin todavía haberse fundido en uno solo. Era la gloria.

Tony acercó a Peter a su boca. Pasaba sus manos sobre aquella espalda sedosa, perfecta. Lo acariciaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. El chico empezó a gemir. Tony no quería que terminara lo que aun no comenzaba. Se sentía nervioso al roce con esa piel desnuda, febril que lo provocaba en formas indescriptibles. Necesitaba sentir aquella piel impaciente, arrebatada que se retorcía encima de la suya. 

Abrazó a Peter y volvió a colocarse encima del chico. Peter lo besaba apasionadamente, tanto como su impaciencia se lo permitía. Aquel encuentro en la noche, aquellas miradas, aquellas sensaciones eran lo que Tony anhelaba como nada en el mundo. Con cuidado fue separando aquellos muslos delgados para colocarse entre ellos y sentir su calor, su temblor. Siguió besando a Peter hasta que súbitamente se detuvo. Necesitaba ver ese rostro otra vez, necesitaba ver la sublime expresión de la sensualidad que emanaba de ese semblante tan precioso. Necesitaba con urgencia ver la reacción de ese rostro que venía con cada caricia que hacía en esa parte que se sentía suave y palpitante.

—Te amo, Peter.

El chico sonrió con una expresión que no dejaba duda al placer que sentía. Tony aprisionó el delicado falo entre sus dedos, deleitándose con la humedad que escurría de aquella punta mojada y que imaginaba rosada. Disfrutaba tanto pasar su pulgar por aquel delicado frenillo que hacía que Peter gimiera y se retorciera bajo su toque. Volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, volvió a besarlo como si con cada beso le confesara la manera en la que lo amaba, en la que lo necesitaba, en la que lo deseaba. Lo besó y lo acaricio de esa forma hasta que sintió que el chico arqueaba su espalda.

—¡Ah!

Tony sintió aquella repentina calidez empapar su piel y la de Peter. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Peter no había podido contenerse. El chico apenas y podía hablar.

—Lo siento... De verdad... Lo siento mucho...—se disculpó Peter.

—Tranquilo, amor, no pasa nada...

Tony siguió besando a Peter y se separó para colocarse detrás de él sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo. Llevó sus dedos hacia aquella parte que había sido mojada con el propio placer de Peter y poco a poco los fue llevando a esa delicada entrada. Peter pegó su cuerpo al de Tony sin dejar de buscarle la boca y se estremeció cuando sintió aquel roce que anunciaba lo inevitable. Tony empezó a mordisquear suavemente el cuello de Peter, sin dejar de acariciarlo, sin dejar de buscar con ansia aquella zona que deseaba llenar con su cuerpo para complacerse y prodigar placer al otro.

—Te amo, Peter.

Un gemido fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Ya no podía contenerse, ya no quería postergar más esa agonía que lo estaba desquiciando, que estaba trastornando su cuerpo y todos su sentidos al mismo tiempo. Quería fundirse con Peter, quería ser uno solo, quería hacerle el amor de la forma más delicada que fuera posible. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo, aquel interior inexplorado. Eso era nuevo para él también. El sudor escurrió copiosamente por sus sienes mientras sentía que Peter luchaba afanosamente contra el inevitable dolor que estaba sintiendo, aun cuando Tony había querido ser considerado durante esa unión. Éste quiso detenerse, pero los jadeos del chico le indicaron que siguiera, que consumara lo que había empezado.

—N-no... Sigue... S-sigue por favor...—suplicó Peter.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó dudando.

—Por favor, s-sigue... E-estoy bien...

Tony apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Peter y sujetó con fuerza la cadera de Peter. El calor era intenso pero delicioso. La sensación era embriagante, casi obscena aun cuando todo lo que Tony sentía el delicioso abrazo del amor y el placer en uno solo. El vaivén pronto fue aumentando, despacio, con cuidado. Las acometidas eran cada vez más intensas.

Quería saciarse, quería dejarse ir pero debía ser considerado aun entre esa locura que brotaba de sus impulsos. Sentir la piel de Peter contra la suya era algo sublime, sentirse adentro del chico era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pronto aquella sensación lo envolvió, no podía contenerla, no podía detenerse.

El éxtasis, breve, inesperado pero ansiado. Sus sentidos estaban embotados por aquel encuentro postergado pero efímero. Ya habría más noches para intensificarlo, para extenderlo tanto como se pudiera y tal vez para rendirse al placer juntos, al mismo tiempo. Su corazón latía agitado, el cansancio lo estaba envolviendo. Tony aun sujetaba aquella delgada silueta, aun se aferraba como para asegurarse de que era real, de que no había sido un delirio. Se acercó a besar aquella nuca sudorosa, se acercó para susurrarle a Peter.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tony. El sudor era lo único que se interponía entre ellos. Tony podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Peter.

—Bésame...

Tony obedeció.

Aun estaba dentro de Peter, exhausto pero satisfecho. Todo lo que quería era seguir besando esa boca, ese cuello y seguir sintiendo la tersura de esa espalda que se extendía próxima y majestuosa frente a él.

Lo único que le importaba más que todo eso, era saber que Peter y él ya eran uno.


	16. Dream a little dream of me

La luz clara del día lo había despertado primero.

Todavía podía recordar esos días como si hubieran pasado apenas unas cuantas horas. Haberse despertado y mirar a su lado al chico que dormía plácidamente, era una imagen digna de recordar tanto como pudiera. Se había acercado a mirarlo, a contemplarlo, a besarlo delicadamente. Si todo eso había sido un sueño o una de sus ya consabidas alucinaciones etílicas, era sin duda lo más hermoso que hubiera tenido, pero afortunadamente todo había sido cierto.

“Tony”.

Escuchar aquella voz dulce e inocente llamarlo por su nombre, era el pago justo por todos aquellos momentos de incertidumbre vivida. Había pasado sus manos por esa piel dulce, suave casi aterciopelada como la de un durazno. Aquella sonrisa honesta y cálida era una maravilla.

“¿Dormiste bien?”

Un beso había sido toda la respuesta. Un beso puro. Se había colocado una vez más encima de él no para hacerle el amor, sino para sentirlo, para asegurarse de que esa piel hermosa y radiante estaba justo rozando la suya. Quería sentir esos delgados brazos reclamarlo como suyo, quería seguirlo besando tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Se había deleitado acariciando esos cabellos finos, hermosos. Se había perdido en esa mirada brillante y llena de esperanza, como si acabara de descubrir también los secretos del universo.

“Mejor que nunca”.

Un beso más. Dos. Perdió la cuenta. No tenía caso empezar a llevar un registro de todos esos besos que apenas iniciaban y que se postergarían para la eternidad y más allá. No quería empezar a objetivar la sensación de ese aliento cálido y dulce que se fundía con el suyo. No quería que la realidad lo distrajera de ese momento que había logrado crear al fin para vivir en él, pero de eso habían pasado algunas semanas ya. Miró el boceto que tenía frente a sí y no podía concentrarse. Aun se sentía gratamente desquiciado al recordar la manera en la que lo cargó y lo llevó hacia la enorme bañera que había dispuesto para ambos. Sonrió como un loco al recordar la forma en la que la espuma cubría de forma casi pudorosa aquella joven piel desnuda que se pegaba a la suya. Aun se excitaba al recordar la forma en la que amorosamente comenzó a bañar al chico, pasando la esponja con delicadeza, como si no quisiera lastimarlo. Esos besos húmedos y ansiosos le sabían a miel.

No había sido deseo de unos cuantos días. No había pasado solamente una vez. Si tuviera que catalogarlo como un secreto, sería el más hermoso que tenía hasta ese momento de su vida. No podía gritar su felicidad ante todo el mundo por las obvias consecuencias que eso acarrearía en contra suya, pero sabía que su cómplice en todo eso era aquel chico de cabellos castaños al que al fin, podía decirle al oído cuánto lo amaba y que sabía, lo correspondía de la misma manera.

Repitió esa canción y aunque era muy temprano para empezar a beber por el gusto de hacerlo, se contuvo. Había dormido bastante bien y su humor era impecable. Más de uno había notado ese súbito cambio, pero nadie le había dicho nada.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Tony giró su silla para ver a aquella inesperada visita.

—¿Pepper? Adelante.

La rubia entró con paso firme. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Doris Day? Alguien amaneció muy romántico hoy.

Tony bajó el volumen y se acercó a saludarla.

—Nostálgico —dijo para tratar de desviar la conversación. Esa súbita aparición lo había tomado con la guardia baja—. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Le acercó una silla y la mujer sacó algo de su bolso. Era un fólder con documentos.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me recontrates? Entre trabajar con un tirano o venderme con la competencia, prefiero regresar contigo.

Tony se acomodó la corbata y se quitó las gafas. Se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Hammer no te ofreció lo que pedías?

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—Digamos que me pagará casi el triple de lo que tú me dabas, pero honestamente no soporto el acoso laboral ni que un día trate de embriagarme para sacarme todo lo que sé de ti. Pero, si a juzgar por la música que escuchas, ya hay alguien contigo y eso afectará la relación laboral o tus planes personales, no sé si puedas mejor recomendarme con alguien de confianza, para ti obviamente.

Tony desistió de su idea de mantenerse sobrio y fue por la licorera. Bebió apuradamente.

—No hay nadie aun y agradezco tu consideración hacia mi vida privada. Apelando a la honestidad que siempre ha habido entre nosotros, preferiría pensarlo un par de días antes de darte una respuesta.

Pepper sonrió y volvió a guardar los documentos en su bolsa al tiempo en el que se levantaba. Tony no dejaba de mirarla con atención.

—Siendo así, esperaré lo que me vayas a responder. Digo, puedo ofrecer mis servicios en otra parte, pero pensé que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad contigo otra vez. Como trabajadora, aclaro.

Tony tragó saliva. Laboralmente necesitaba a alguien con sus capacidades, pero el verdadero reto estaría en mantenerla alejada de sus asuntos personales, más cuando al fin podía estar seguro de que su relación con Peter era algo permanente. Tal vez tendría que apresurar su decisión.

—¿Puedes presentarte la siguiente semana en el horario de siempre y en tu oficina? Creo que no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto y sí, aunque no te voy a nombrar CEO ni nada por el estilo, creo que sabes lo que se tiene que hacer.

La rubia empezó a avanzar hacia la salida.

—¿Quieres que lleve tu agenda otra vez?

Tony respiró profundamente.

—Sólo la laboral, pero creo que tendrás que cumplir algunas de mis funciones. De lo personal me encargo yo. Pon todos los ceros que quieras en tu salario.

La rubia salió agitando una mano para despedirse. Tony esperó el tiempo suficiente para salir por la puerta de atrás y agitado, empezó a marcarle a Peter.

***

—¿En serio era necesario hacer esto?

Tony se quitó la careta de la armadura. Spider-Man estaba frente a él.

—Sí. Digo, es menos sospechoso vernos así que si te cito a cada rato en mi casa.

El chico se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer en el suelo de aquella azotea. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

—¿Qué es eso que me ibas a decir? Tuve que mentirle a May y salí corriendo, diciéndole que iba a dejarle una tarea a Ned.

Tony suspiró. El sol hacía refulgir la armadura.

—Pepper va a trabajar otra vez conmigo.

Se quedó viendo al joven. Esperaba una reacción llena de desconcierto o algún reclamo, pero solo lo vio recostarse en una estructura metálica.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿No te molesta?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Sacó una bolsa de churros de su mochila y mordió uno, para después limpiarse el azúcar que había quedado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—No, ¿por qué? Creo que eso nos va a dar más tiempo para estar juntos, ¿o no?

Tony lamentó haberse puesto la armadura. Torpemente se sentó al lado del chico.

—Pues sí, pero también será un pequeño problema porque estará más al pendiente de lo que hago. O sea, de todas formas estoy jodido. Si le decía que no la quería trabajando conmigo, empezaría a investigar hasta el último de mis movimientos y al decirle que sí, sé que limito nuestro tiempo juntos y…

Peter le metió un churro en la boca. Se empezó a reír al ver la expresión de desconcierto del millonario.

—Dicen que si quieres ocultar algo, lo pongas a la vista de todos. Entiendo que la señorita Potts es intimidante, a mí me asusta mucho y sé que tienes un pasado con ella, pero eso no me molesta porque yo soy tu novio. Al menos, me quedé con esa idea cuando antes de subirnos al auto de vuelta a la ciudad, te arrodillaste y me lo pediste.

Tony mordió el churro mientras miraba a Peter. Habló con la boca llena sin sentir vergüenza por ese gesto.

—Tú eres mi novio y espero que seas mi esposo. Sabes que hablo muy en serio.

Peter se recargó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de aquella armadura metálica. Se sentía raro hacer eso, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Entonces, si ella ve que llevas tus asuntos con normalidad y ante su mirada, no creo que sospeche, salvo por la vez que me vio sin camisa saliendo de tu laboratorio. Pero si le dices que solo soy un chico torpe y necio que quiere ser tu aprendiz, que te sigue tanto como puede y no me guiñas el ojo cada tres segundos, no creo que ella se de cuenta. ¿O sí?

Tony se mordió el labio.

—Nunca me supo ningún romance con otro hombre porque nunca lo tuve.

Peter sonrió emocionado, pero procuró mantener su voz calmada.

—Mejor aún. Ella sabe que mucha gente se muere de ganas de trabajar contigo. Puedo ir unos días sí y otros días no.

Tony volteó a verlo.

—¿Y nuestras citas por la tarde?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Eres Iron Man. Puedes patrullar la ciudad por las noches y meterte a escondidas a mi habitación. Tus armaduras se pueden hacer cargo y mientras ella se queda con la idea de que andas sobrevolando la ciudad, sólo nosotros dos sabremos que estás conmigo. Es más sospechoso si sabe que Spider-Man esta trabajando de noche y casualmente siempre termina cerca de la Torre Stark.

—¿Acaso siempre tienes todo planeado? —le preguntó Tony.

Peter se recargó en ese amplio pecho metálico.

—Sólo soy un pobre chico de Queens cuya tía lo ha obligado indirectamente a crear mejores coartadas para justificar sus raras salidas a cualquier hora. Creo que su paranoia me ha ayudado a medir fríamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

Tony se separó lentamente de él y con la otra mano que tenía libre, acarició con cuidado aquel rostro suave.

—Bueno. Siendo así, no te entretengo más. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Ella empieza el próximo lunes y quiero seguirte teniendo tanto tiempo como pueda a la hora que sea.

Peter asintió.

—¿Llevo las rosquillas o tú las compras?

Tony le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo las llevo. Mañana toca partida de videojuegos y ahora sí te voy a ganar. Pórtate bien para que May te deje pasar la noche con “Ned”.

Peter se levantó riéndose.

—sobre eso, ¿crees que podamos comprar el silencio de mi amigo? El pobre está hecho un manojo de nervios al tener que cubrirme tantas veces a la semana. Obviamente, él no sabe que estoy contigo, pero sí sabe que me estoy viendo con alguien y que es oficialmente, mi primer novio.

—Lo que sea. Sólo dime qué le vamos a regalar para que nos siga cubriendo unos cuantos años más —dijo Tony mientras se levantaba.

Peter se colocó parcialmente la máscara.

—Yo creo que una nueva consola, pero déjame pensarlo mejor. Por cierto, ¿ya te dije que te amo y que quiero que sueñes conmigo?

—Justamente yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo y a pedirte eso, que sueñes conmigo, aunque sea un poco. No todo es soñar con dulces y con patear traseros todo el tiempo, ¿eh?

El chico sonrió. Tony se acercó a besarlo. Peter se dejó llevar por ese beso que le supo eterno y a azúcar.


	17. Too much to ask

Entró a hurtadillas a su habitación. Había querido regresar temprano, pero un asalto a mano armada lo entretuvo más de lo debido. Luego, uno más. Después, había detenido una pelea de borrachos afuera del bar que estaba cerca de su casa y por último, se detuvo a acariciar a un gato. Cerró la ventana con cuidado y se desvistió a toda prisa. Se puso la pijama y salió a la cocina poniendo su mejor cara de somnolencia. Apenas había salido al pasillo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió. May iba llegando.

—Así que sólo ibas con Ned un rato y no te tardarías mucho, ¿eh?

Se detuvo en seco mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble.

—Me entretuve…

—Eso ya lo sé. Hasta me dio tiempo de salir a tomar un café y de ir a caminar al parque.

Peter tragó saliva.

—Perdón.

May dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó la gabardina.

—Y así quieres que te deje salir todos los días a la hora que se te antoje. Yo creo que voy a tener que empezar a limitar las salidas que te entretienen de más porque no estoy viendo claro contigo, Peter.

El chico apretó los puños.

—Me quedé a ver una demostración de box y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Escuchó el ruido de las tazas chocando unas contra otras.

—¿Ahora quieres aprender eso? ¿Crees que te de tiempo en tu muy apretada agenda de actividades? Si no es la escuela, son las tareas con Ned o las noches de videojuegos y si no es eso, entonces se trata de ir a rogarle a ese tipo para que te de una beca. Por cierto, desde hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí. No le habrás causado algún desperfecto y por eso ya no te ha buscado, ¿o sí? ¿Lo del artículo no salió como esperabas y no me has querido decir nada?

Peter seguía clavado en su lugar.

—No es eso, May.

El ruido de la tetera empezó a taladrar los sensibles oídos del chico.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó May mientras lo hacía cesar.

—Es que antes de irme a estudiar a otro lugar, quiero pasar tanto tiempo como se pueda con Ned.

—Pues dile a ese Stark que le consiga también una beca o algo, con eso de que tiene tanto dinero para gastar y llevarte a la playa con que se lo pidas, no creo que le moleste mantener a uno de tus amigos, ¿o sí?

Peter iba a darse la vuelta a su habitación pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar y es en serio.

Peter sintió que su fingida calma ya no lo era más. Jaló una silla del comedor y esperó lo que fuera que su tía quisiera decirle. Ella se acercó con dos tazas de agua caliente y después trajo el frasco de café y la azucarera. La cajetilla de cigarros y el cenicero también estaban puestos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó temeroso, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo y esperando poder preparar alguna respuesta creíble.

—De lo que sea que a mí se me ocurra y quiero respuestas articuladas, no quiero monosílabos —dijo tajante mientras encendía un cigarro.

Peter se preparó un café mientras esperaba a que ella hablara. Pocas veces la había visto así de seria y eso lo alarmó. Casi deja caer la cucharilla cuando escuchó su voz.

—Dime la verdad sobre tus vacaciones con Stark. Ya pasó casi un mes y medio y por alguna extraña razón, siento que has estado evadiendo el tema.

Peter tartamudeó.

—N-nada. No pasó nada.

—¿Sólo le dijiste que te llevara a la playa y siendo el hombre que es, accedió sólo porque sí? Ni siquiera le respondió al senado ni al gobierno completo cuando lo interrogaron por todo lo que hizo, y a ti te aceptó una petición así, ¿sólo porque sí? No nací ayer, Peter.

El chico suspiró.

—Le dije que tenía años que no iba. Yo le insistí y él se negó, pero le rogué tanto que al final aceptó. Sólo fue una tarde.

—Ajá, y ya. Sólo eso y de seguro se regresaron a trabajar como si nada, ¿no? ¿Qué acaso él no tiene vida personal que atender? ¿No tiene otras actividades que lo demandan y dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo para acceder a los caprichos de un mocoso como tú? Porque el otro día que entré a tender tu cama, vi una computadora nueva y esa yo no te la compré. Tampoco te compré ese celular que está en el cajón de tus camisas y menos te regalé un perfume de diseñador.

May fumó con desesperación y al tiempo que apagaba la colilla de ese, empezó a encender otro.

—Me lo compré con el dinero de la beca. No te quise decir nada porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, tengo los recibos y el estado de cuentas. También me he estado comprando ropa y cosas que necesito, para eso es la beca y así la he estado gastando. Tengo guardada una parte para pagar los gastos de la casa también, todo lo que haga falta —mintió—. Eso es todo y…

May se rio irónicamente.

—Bien. Supongamos que te creo y digo supongamos, porque los dos sabemos que no te creo nada.

Peter jugueteó con la taza de café. Aun no lo había probado. May continuó.

—Tuve que hacer lo que nunca hago y fui a casa de Ned. Me dijo que te habías ido, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que evitó que su madre se diera cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, me di cuenta de que te está cubriendo. Obviamente, ya no puedes ir a verlo hasta que yo lo decida y él no podrá venir a visitarte hasta que su madre le levante el castigo, porque me apenó mucho escuchar eso cuando la señora salió a ver con quién hablaba y por qué, pero creo que es lo mejor para evitar problemas. ¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Peter?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza y de miedo.

—Nada. No te oculto nada.

—¡Ya deja de decir mentiras! —gritó ella— ¡Deja de ocultar cosas que…! ¿Eso es lo que te he enseñado? ¿Eso fue lo que Ben te enseñó?

Peter se limpió una lagrima que iba cayendo lentamente.

—No.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¿Por qué tienes que usar a tu amigo para meterlo en un problema que ni siquiera es suyo? ¿Por qué tienes que ir rogándole a un millonario para que te aviente unas migajas de todo lo que tiene? ¿Es por el dinero? ¡Tú tienes que aprender a ganarte las cosas por ti mismo, por tu esfuerzo! ¡No sabes cómo me molesta saber que crees que siempre le vas a caer bien!

Peter no se contuvo.

—¡Pero tú dijiste que sí me dabas permiso! ¡Tú misma aceptaste!

—Porque también creí que era buena idea que te distrajeras un poco, pero por Dios, Peter. ¿Es mucho pedir que te ocupes de tus cosas tú solo? No necesitas depender de alguien que no es ni de tu familia ni mucho menos, andar mendigando nada.

El chico lloró en silencio. Era demasiado orgulloso como para levantarse corriendo. Esperó hasta tener algo qué decir, pero no había forma de defenderse de eso. May tenía algo de razón, pero estaba equivocada en algunas cosas.

—¿Es todo? —pregunto él.

May arqueó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te parece poco?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—No.

—Bueno —dijo ella—, ya te puedes ir y espero que por favor, no le andes pidiendo a ese señor que te ande regalando cosas ni que te ande llevando a sitios que no son a los que no te corresponde ir. No quiero que la reputación de mi sobrino ande en boca de quién sabe quién ni que a ese señor, le armen un escándalo mediático por ver que sale con un quinceañero. Él sabe cómo lidiar con la prensa, pero tú no. Buenas noches, Peter.

El chico ni siquiera bebió de su café. Se levantó y estoicamente se dirigió a su habitación. Apagó la luz y se puso a llorar. Mordió la almohada y trató de desahogarse. Era bastante con lo que Tony le había dicho en la tarde como para venir a rematar con lo que May le había reclamado. Se había aguantado las ganas de llorar con su novio pues la simple idea de que esa rubia elegante y serena estuviera llevándole el café o platicando con su Tony, le revolvía el estómago; como para soportar que May estuviera un 95% segura de lo que había dicho. Era demasiado para él. Si dejando el traje, él pudiera tener la certeza de que todo se arreglaría mágicamente, lo haría, pero era mucho mas complicado que todo eso.

Ni Romeo y Julieta lo habían tenido tan complicado.

Se revolvió nervioso sobre sus sabanas cuando vio que apenas era medianoche. Miró su celular y un mensaje de Ned le llegó: “Mañana no hay clases. ¿Necesitas que te cubra?”

Le extrañó leer ese mensaje. Era reciente y le pareció raro que su amigo y confidente no hubiera hecho alusión a algún castigo existente. Respondió fingiendo serenidad:

“No lo sabía. Mañana te aviso, May está enojada conmigo pero igual te aviso. Te debo una”.

Un emoji había sido la respuesta de aquel otro chico.

Peter apretó el celular hasta detenerse, pues sintió que de seguir así, podría romperlo con su super fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que May se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso? Era obvio. Por estar enamorado y recordando la forma en la que Tony le hacía el amor, Peter había descuidado muchos aspectos básicos de cubrirse las espaldas.

“Maldita sea”.

Se puso a pensar en él. Tal vez seguir una relación así era complicado, pero no iba a renunciar a lo más hermoso que le había pasado solo por ser descuidado. No iba a dejar que May fuera un obstáculo en su propia felicidad y aunque adoraba a su tía, sabía que ella podía ser muy insistente y descubrir las cosas que quisiera encontrar y eso era algo que le molestaba de ella, pero al mismo tiempo la entendía. Ella había perdido a quién más amaba y no podía dejar que Peter se fuera de su lado como si nada. Eso lo tenía en un predicamento, pero confiaba en que tendría forma de resolverlo.

“Al menos aun no sabe lo de ser Spider-Man y espero que nunca lo sepa. Tal vez sí ya es hora de dejar el traje”.

Suspiró. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando un ruido fuerte lo hizo sentarse. Se puso en posición de ataque, pero sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando vio aquella figura hacer malabares para poder entrar sin caerse. Se levantó corriendo y fue a abrazarlo. No pudo evitar llorar.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Tony.

El chico no podía hablar. Tony lo asió con fuerza y comenzó a besar aquellos cabellos castaños en lo que cesaba el temblor en ese cuerpo tan delgado.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí —susurró mientras esperaba a que el chico se calmara un poco.

Peter levantó la mirada llorosa y se paró en sus puntas para besar a Tony.

—Creo que May sospecha algo—susurró él.

Tony lo llevó hacia la cama y se sentó, poniendo al chico en su regazo.

—¿De nosotros?

Peter asintió.

—Déjame cerrar bien la puerta —dijo el chico mientras se levantaba a colocar el cerrojo.

Tony se quitó el saco y esperó a que Peter volviera a sentarse en sus piernas.

—Acabas de llegar, ¿cierto? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí. Ya venía pero pasaron algunas cosas y me detuve a ayudar. May se dio cuenta de que llegué tarde, me regañó por algunas otras cosas… y eso tiene que ver contigo.

Tony entrelazó sus manos con las de Peter.

—Lo sé. Por eso vine, porque vi que era tarde y aun no volvías… Me preocupé cuando vi que habías tardado mucho y vine a esperarte. Quedamos en que iba a monitorear tus tiempos como superhéroe, pero no sabía que eso te iba a meter en líos con tu tía y creo que tenemos que hablar sobre eso…

Peter se recargó en el pecho de Tony. Podía escuchar los latidos de aquel corazón. Peter sintió que diría las palabras que tanto temía escuchar y aunque temía que ese día hubiera llegado, se apresuró a preguntar. Tal vez todo había sido demasiado bello como para ser cierto y eterno.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Tony tomó aire antes de hablar. Se separó un poco de Peter y aun en la oscuridad, tocó su rostro con delicadeza.

—De mientras, poner las alarmas para no quedarnos dormidos más tiempo de lo habitual y para que yo pueda escaparme sin que me vean tus vecinos. Después, mandarnos mensajes todo el día y en la noche nos veremos aquí. Tenías razón en que es más fácil que yo venga, pero el problema es que es muy difícil entrar de incógnito. ¿No se les ha ocurrido mudarse al piso de abajo para que yo no me vaya a matar un día? No es mucho pedir, ¿o sí? No soy un trepa muros como cierto chico que conozco.

Peter se cubrió la boca para no reírse. Tony lo besó en la mejilla.

—Porque has de saber —dijo el millonario—, que a mí nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti, menos una tía estricta y enojona. Tú eres mío, ¿eh, Peter?


	18. The lost art of keeping a secret

“Creí que estabas castigado”.

“¿Por qué o qué?”

“Olvídalo. Creí que me habías dicho que tu mamá te había castigado o algo así”.

“No, Peter. Te lo imaginaste”.

Peter suspiró mientras se ponía la máscara y se lanzaba al vacío. Era de tarde y si se apuraba, llegaría a tiempo para hacer la comida. May había salido a tomar un café con sus amigas y él tenía algo de tiempo libre, pero no tanto como hubiera querido. May realmente había empezado a limitarle las salidas y le había estado mintiendo para obtener verdades que sabía, él no iba a confesar más que bajo presión. Lo de Ned había sido mentira, May nunca lo había ido a buscar y aunque por un momento quiso reclamarle y echarle en cara que ella era la que también estaba mintiéndole, supo que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Decirle que ella también mentía, era como ponerse la soga al cuello él solo y tuvo que apelar a la indiscreción de su amigo, pero sin levantar sospechas. A veces se sentía mal de tener que usar a Ned, pero no le quedaba de otra.

“Oye, Ned, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?”

“´¿Otra pregunta aparte de la que acabas de hacer?”

Peter esquivó la viga de metal que sostenía el semáforo. Se dio tiempo de posar porque supo que había gente viéndolo y tomándole fotos. Saludó y siguió persiguiendo el auto que iba a toda prisa con el dinero del banco.

“Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien”.

“Sí y que es un hombre. Juraría que te gustaba MJ pero para el caso es casi lo mismo”.

Lanzó una telaraña y se dejó caer sobre el toldo de ese auto. Una ráfaga de balas fue su bienvenida pero logró esquivarlas todas. Con una mano rompió el parabrisas mientras tomaba el volante. El auto zigzagueó pero él se sostuvo como si nada. Estaba acostumbrado a ello.

“Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que mi novio es un hombre mayor?”

Logró detener el auto y rápidamente usó su lanza telarañas para dejar pegados a los ladrones en lo que llegaba la policía, cuyas sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más próximas. Tomó impulso y se siguió columpiando por la ciudad. Ya iba camino a casa.

“¿Qué? ¡Creí que andabas con un universitario, no con un señor! ¿Es en serio, Peter?”

En su travesía, alcanzó a patear a un ladrón que iba corriendo con el bolso de una mujer. Más telarañas pegajosas.

“Bueno, sí es mayor pero…”

“¡Por Dios, Peter! ¿Y May ya lo sabe? ¿Cuántos años tiene?”

Bajó para regresarle el bolso a aquella mujer joven que iba corriendo y que aprovechó para patear al que la había intentado asaltar. Peter saludó y nuevamente tomó impulso para seguirse lanzando por los aires.

“No es tan grande… pero sólo quería saber qué pensabas y no, May no sabe nada porque si se entera se va a volver loca. Es secreto todavía”.

“Pues… solo ten cuidado. Digo, nunca he tenido novia y no creo que vaya a tener alguna, pero tú que ya andas con alguien y es mayor y pues… no sé, ten cuidado. Dicen que el primer corazón roto duele demasiado y…”

—Gracias, Ned —masculló debajo de la máscara.

Llegó a la azotea de un edificio justo a tiempo para ver a la otra figura roja que, decían en los medios muy maliciosamente, andaba detrás de él para hacerle competencia o para cazarlo hasta matarlo (según cierto diario sensacionalista que parecía tener algo en contra suya). Hacía meses que no se había acordado de él y aunque no pudo alcanzarlo, sintió cierta ansiedad. Vio las katanas pegadas a su espalda y lo que le pareció, era un arma a cada costado.

—Te dije que no anduvieras tan confiado. Otra vez anda cerca y no me gusta nada.

Volteó a tiempo para ver esa armadura brillante justo detrás suyo.

—¡Tony!

Sin importarle nada lo abrazó, pero muy suavemente, Iron Man le quitó las manos de encima.

—Aquí no. Vámonos.

La armadura se elevó y Peter lanzó otra serie de telarañas para irlo siguiendo. La ciudad se veía casi diminuta a esa altura, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la vista. Después de unos minutos, llegó a la cima de esa enorme torre. Tony ya se estaba despojando de ese metálico armatoste y en cuanto vio al chico, lo cargó y lo llevó adentro. Peter se quitó la máscara mientras Tony lo recostaba en el sillón.

—No me puedo entretener mucho hoy. Apenas iba saliendo de la escuela y tuve que ir por unos libros cuando escuché que había problemas y me desvié un poco del camino. May salió pero me pidió que hiciera algo de comer para cuando ella llegara. Ni siquiera he ido a comprar las cosas y…

Tony puso uno de sus dedos sobre esos labios delgados para callarlo.

—Ya me encargué de eso. Digamos que en lo que llegabas de la escuela y después de que ella salió, me puse a cocinar. Qué bueno que me enseñaste el truco de la ventana.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras sentía el peso de Tony encima de su cuerpo.

—¿Estuviste en mi casa y esperaste hasta que ella saliera? ¿Te pusiste a cocinar?

—Sí —contestó Tony mientras besaba los labios del chico—. Si yo quisiera, podría entrar y robarme a su sobrino, pero mejor después.

Peter se desconcertó.

—Te estás tomando muy en serio eso de entrar a mi casa.

—Y tú a la mía —dijo Tony mientras empezaba a mordisquear ese lóbulo suave.

Peter sonrió. Se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Suspiró cuando sintió que Tony lo acariciaba por encima del traje. Se mordió el labio al sentir que Tony empezaba a sujetarlo de las caderas y a pegarlo contra su cuerpo. Esos movimientos los conocía bien y lo enloquecían. Aquella voz grave y entrecortada lo hizo ahogar un gemido.

—Tenemos tiempo, bebé. Anda. Yo te llevo a casa. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

Peter empujó a Tony para poder levantarse y quitarse el traje a toda prisa.

—¿Anoche en tu carro afuera de mi casa?

Tony empezó a desanudarse la corbata y a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¿Ves? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No creo poder aguantarlo más y a juzgar por lo que veo, yo creo que tú tampoco.

Peter sonrió y se dejó caer a horcajadas encima del cuarentón, que aún estaba a medio vestir, pero listo para hacerle el amor.

***

Peter empezó a poner la mesa mientras silbaba una canción. Tony lo había dejado justo a tiempo y May estaba llamándole para asegurarse de que estuviera en casa y con su encargo listo. Hacía algo de calor y el chico fue a encender el aire acondicionado que había comprado con su beca. Peter se levantó la playera para contemplar ese rastro de mordiscos y moretones que empezaban justo en su pecho y llegaban hasta por debajo de su ombligo. Todavía le dolían las mordidas en el interior de sus muslos, pero ya tendría tiempo para apreciarlas en la noche, cuando se estuviera desvistiendo. Peter estaba sonriendo. Tony le había hecho el amor como nunca. Había percibido cierta desesperación en él y ese rastro de marcas lo confirmaba. Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que Tony lo mordía con la clara intención de reclamarlo, de indicarle que todo él le pertenecía.

“Quiero que cuando veas los moretones, te acuerdes de mí. Que cuando veas cada uno de ellos, sepas que eres mío y que cuando se estén borrando, vengas por más”.

Peter se había dejado llevar. Ese día cumplían dos meses al fin y sin ningún otro sobresalto más que los últimos quince días en los que May le había estado controlando el tiempo. Por todo lo demás, la estaban pasando de maravilla y se sentían más enamorados cada día que pasaba. Peter le había preguntado, mientras estaba en ese sillón tratando de recobrar el aliento y sentía el cuerpo de Tony aun dentro del suyo, si también se verían en la noche. La respuesta de Tony lo había decepcionado un poco.

“Hoy no puedo ir en la noche. Tengo una odiosa cena de negocios pero si logro escaparme, te mando mensaje para que me dejes abierta la ventana”.

Peter puso con esmero los cubiertos y sacó la mejor vajilla. No sabía que Tony cocinaba bien y que realmente hubiera hecho eso para pasar un momento con él. Sabía que él hacía hasta lo imposible por pasar tanto tiempo juntos como se pudiera y por lo mismo, Peter también había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para no pelear con May.

“Si no puedes hoy, no te preocupes. May ya no está tan enojada conmigo y yo creo que sí me dará permiso de ir al cine con ´Ned´ si yo se lo pido. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a mencionar lo de castigo que ella misma inventó y aún así me dice mentiroso a mí”.

Fue por la botella de vino que Tony había puesto a enfriar para que él la bebiera con May. La dejó en la mesa, cerca de los cubiertos, pero aún no sacaba las copas.

“No, bebé. Déjalo así. Por lo que más quieras, no le reclames nada y no la hagas caer en contradicciones. Ella debe creer que tú le crees y limítate a obedecer. Si vengo hoy en la noche, tal vez mañana me quede a lavar tu ropa y la de ella, claro en cuanto se vaya a trabajar. No tiene que saber que te ayudo con tus quehaceres domésticos, ¿o sí?”.

Peter sonrió divertido y puso algo de música cuando se abrió la puerta. May no iba sola.

—¡Peter! ¿Ya estás listo? Tenemos visitas.

Se acomodó la playera y salió arreglándose el cabello. Sus labios aún se veían hinchados y enrojecidos, pero esperaba que May no se diera cuenta. Se sorprendió al ver al visitante.

—Señor Stark…

May sonrió y dejó que el invitado pasara, indicándole que podía sentarse en el sillón. Aquel lucía impecable.

—Hola Peter, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Peter se mordió el labio tratando de disimular la gracia que ese comentario le había causado.

“Una hora para ser exactos”, pensó para sus adentros. May frunció el ceño cuando vio la botella de vino tinto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—¿Tú la compraste, Peter? ¿Quién te la vendió?

Peter miraba con sorpresa la forma tan magistral en la que Tony se había puesto a fingir ser ese hombre de mundo tan indiferente que “tenía tiempo sin verlo”.

—Ah…le pedí al señor Delmar que me la vendiera. Le dije que era para una ocasión especial y pues…

May salió con tres copas.

—Bueno, siendo así no creo que haya problemas y por cierto, ¿a qué debemos el milagro de su visita, señor Stark? Hace meses que no lo veo por aquí y la verdad eso me tenía algo preocupada. Temí que Peter le hubiera causado algún problema y que por eso, usted ya no quisiera ver a mi sobrino o que fuera a demandarnos.

Peter se apresuró a destapar la botella y a servir las copas mientras ponía atención al arreglo de Tony. Realmente el millonario estaba listo para ir a la cena que le había dicho. Iba de frac y con un juego de mancuernillas de diamantes. Peter le había ayudado a escogerlas por internet y bajó la mirada apenado cuando sintió que Tony observaba con suma atención los labios que había besado y mordido hasta la saciedad.

—Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por eso. He tenido mucho trabajo y no, salvo por la vez que Peter me obligó a llevarlo a la playa y yo muy irresponsablemente acepté sin consultarla primero a usted, no hemos tenido ningún incidente. Realmente usted tenía razón sobre lo persuasivo que su sobrino puede llegar a ser.

Peter se ruborizó al escuchar eso. Casi lo había olvidado.

—En ese caso, disculpas aceptadas y en serio, me sorprende verlo por acá.

Tony tomó la copa que Peter le estaba ofreciendo con manos temblorosas y sin que May se diera cuenta, acarició los dedos del chico. Ese roce hizo que Peter suspirara.

—Al contrario, agradezco mucho que me haya permitido pasar un momento a su casa. Por cierto, también venía a platicar brevemente con usted.

Peter miró que May se quitaba los lentes y se amarraba el cabello. Sabía que ese era su silenciosa declaración de guerra.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues sobre lo que dejamos incompleto su sobrino y yo. Después de que regresamos, le dije a Peter que no podría verlo tanto tiempo como antes para seguir trabajando en afinar su proyecto y pues, creo que dejé pasar muchos días y tampoco vine a avisarle. Me gustaría saber si usted le permitiría a Peter que vaya en las tardes a trabajar conmigo, claro, eso depende de sus actividades en la escuela y lo que usted como su tutora decida.

May dio un sorbo a su copa sin dejar de mirar al millonario.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría usted hablar con Peter? Digo, a veces se sale más tiempo del debido y llega tarde a casa. No quisiera que eso lo meta a usted en un problema o que nos mienta a ambos diciendo que está trabajando pero que realmente esté haciendo otras cosas. Yo le dije que es un chico muy hábil y a veces hasta a mí me engaña. También es muy bueno guardando secretos.

Tony miró a Peter mientras bebía de su copa. El chico estaba visiblemente incómodo al escuchar a esos dos adultos hablar de él como si no estuviera presente. El millonario dejó la copa sobre la mesita de centro.

—Yo platico con él y si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría saber si Peter puede ir desde mañana.

May vació su copa y se levantó.

—No hay problema. Por cierto, ¿se queda a comer con nosotros?

Tony se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta. Era la visita más breve que hubiera hecho.

—Le agradezco mucho, pero ya tengo un compromiso. Más bien, si veo que está muy aburrido el lugar al que tengo que ir, ¿es mucha molestia si puedo pasar a cenar más tarde?

May se empezó a reír y Peter sujetó su copa. Era un momento raro e incómodo.

—No es molestia, solo dígale a Peter que le abra la puerta a la hora que usted vaya a venir. No creo estar despierta hasta tarde, pero por mí no hay inconveniente.

Tony sonrió con esa expresión cínica que durante muchos años engalanó su rostro. Peter tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa sonrisa que sabía, era la que ponía cuando fingía.

—Bueno, espero no ser una molestia si regreso al rato. Sólo vine a platicar eso con usted y muchas gracias. Niño, te veo mañana. A las cuatro, por favor.

May agitó su mano para despedirse del cuarentón y se enfiló a la cocina. Peter se quedó quieto parado sin saber qué hacer. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo trajo de vuelta y la voz de May también.

—¿Sabes a quién me encontré hoy cuando fui a tomar café?

Peter sentía que el corazón le latía con todas sus fuerzas.

—No sé…

May salió con un cigarro. Siempre fumaba antes y después de comer, o cuando estaba muy enojada.

—A la señora Stacy y a su hija. ¡Qué guapa se puso Gwen!

Peter frunció el ceño mientras servía los platos.

—¿Quién?

—Gwen, la niña con la que ibas al preescolar, la que decías que era tu novia y que te ibas a casar con ella.

Peter se sentó.

—Ah, ya. No me acuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.

—¿Cómo te vas a acordar si tenías cinco años?

Peter fingió una sonrisa. May continuó.

—Me dijo ella que un día de estos quiere que la invites a salir y yo creo que eso es lo que te hace falta, pero si vas a regresar a trabajar con el señor Stark, dudo que tengas tiempo o puedes decirle que te preste uno de sus autos para deslumbrarla. Con eso de que te lleva a la playa y después de mucho tiempo te sigue considerando para trabajar, no creo que se niegue a prestarte uno de sus tantos autos de colección o que cierre un lugar completo para que tengas tu primera cita.

Peter sintió que May estaba siendo más sarcástica que de costumbre, pero no quería empezar una pelea. No quería darle motivos para hacerla enfadar.

—Estaría bien, sirve que mañana que lo vea le digo que me preste el Audi. Yo creo que el próximo fin de semana le llamo a Gwen, aunque tiene años que no la veo y ni siquiera me acordaba de ella. ¿Te dejó su número o algo?

May miró a Peter. Al parecer había sido descubierta.

—No, pero tengo el de su mamá. ¿En serio la vas a invitar a salir?

Peter le dio el primer sorbo a su copa. Ese vino ya lo había probado antes con Tony y le gustaba el sabor seco de la bebida.

—¿Por qué no? Tu le acabas de decir a Stark que si viene a cenar, yo puedo recibirlo. No veo por qué los dos no haríamos cosas que regularmente no aceptaríamos.

May se sirvió un poco de vino.

— No te lo tomes todo tan en serio, yo lo decía en broma y creo que él también. ¿Crees que ese hombre tan ocupado, va a dignarse en aparecerse otra vez por aquí solo por un comentario como ese? Quién sabe dónde va a pasar la noche pero aquí no va a ser y en su casa, no creo. En serio que me tomó por sorpresa verlo recargado en su auto como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Si yo no me le acerco a preguntar qué se le perdió de este lado de la ciudad, te apuesto a que hubieras salido corriendo en cuánto él te marcara, ¿no? Por cierto, te quedó muy rico todo. ¿De dónde sacaste la receta?

Peter jugueteó con su comida. El apetito lo había abandonado pero los nervios apenas llegaban.

—De internet.

—Creo que deberías pasármela para que la prepare la siguiente vez que él tenga tiempo para quedarse a comer, porque me imagino que después de esta visita tan repentina, otra vez lo vamos a volver a ver por aquí. ¿Ahora también gastas tu dinero en comidas gourmet por si alguien viene a verte?

Era suficiente para Peter.

—¿Querías burritos o sándwiches? Me hubieras dicho qué se te antojaba comer y no me hubiera pasado la tarde cocinando —mintió para tratar de no perder la compostura.

May se empezó a reír.

—Helo aquí otra vez, mi pobre sobrino que idolatra a un hombre que viene a verlo en cuanto se acuerda que existe o porque está muy aburrido. Se para un millonario aquí en la casa y te sale lo arrogante. Tal vez debería llamarle y decirle que no puedes salir. Vivimos en Queens, no en Manhattan.

Peter cerró los ojos.

—¿En serio me vas a dejar salir con esa muchacha? Y si la hago mi novia, ¿después no te vas a enojar porque quiera pasar tiempo con ella y no haciendo mis cosas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me vas a dejar salir sin tomarme el tiempo ni poner cualquier pretexto? ¿Lo suficiente como para que un día te diga que me quiero casar con ella en serio y salgas a decir que mejor no porque cambiaste de opinión?

Escuchó que May colocaba los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Prefiero eso y no que te andes ilusionando con trabajar codo a codo con un tipo que vive de buscar emociones fuertes porque su insulsa vida como millonario no le da para más. En serio. Si le dije que sí puedes ir a trabajar con él, fue porque no quería que el momento fuera más incómodo de lo que ya era, pero eso no significa que realmente esté de acuerdo o que vaya a dejar que suceda.

Peter se levantó de la mesa.

—Creí que tenías palabra —le reclamó él.

—Y la tengo, es simplemente que no entiendo cuál es el interés tan desmedido que Stark tiene hacia ti después de más de dos meses sin pararse por aquí. ¿O qué me perdí desde la primera vez que vino a buscarte? Sigo sin entender esa visita y mira que ya tiene muchos meses que sucedió, sin contar cada una de las veces que venía a platicar contigo y hasta cuando la hizo de tu enfermero personal. Qué casualidad que él te encontró y oportunamente llamó a la ambulancia y de regalo de cumpleaños, te ofreció lo que tu quisieras y aparte, hace lo que tú le digas. ¿Acaso quiere algo contigo y tú también estás de acuerdo?

Peter volvió a sentarse lentamente. Se atrevió a retar a May con la mirada.

—Y si así fuera, ¿cuál es el problema?

May se estiró para servirse el resto del vino.

—¿La edad? ¿La posición social? Porque si a ti no te molesta que el otro te vea como un pasatiempo, a mí me dolería en el alma que ese tipo sólo esté jugando contigo y que todavía tenga el cinismo de venir a pararse a mi casa como si nada y que tú estés de acuerdo con eso. Ese sería el único problema que yo le veo, aparte de que nunca he pensado que alguien va a venir a salvarte ni mucho menos un millonario que tiene lo que quiere cuando lo quiere.

Peter suspiró y probó la comida que él no había preparado.

—Tienes razón. Me lucí cocinando —dijo irónicamente, dejando salir al adolescente que realmente era.

May suspiró.

—Una modelo diferente todos los días por tantos años, un compromiso que me tenía harta de tanto que lo anunciaban en la televisión y en las revistas y de repente, un buen día, ese mismo hombre se aparece en la puerta de mi casa y hace una broma para venir a cenar si no le gusta el caviar y toda la champaña que le van a ofrecer en su cena. Te lo dije el otro día, no nací ayer. Le gustas y él a ti.

Peter sintió que se le atoraba el bocado. May le acercó su copa de vino.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera haces gestos con el vino y esta es una marca que el señor Delmar no vende porque ¿es importada de Francia y es cosecha especial? No creo que sea la primera vez que lo pruebas, ¿verdad? Ay, Peter. ¿En qué problema te estás metiendo?

El chico se limpió la boca con la servilleta que tenía a un lado.

—En ninguno.

May encendió un cigarro. Ni siquiera había terminado su cena. El humo fue directo al rostro del chico.

—¿Quieren que les firme un permiso o quieren que me vaya en las noches para que se queden juntos viendo la televisión hasta que te quedes dormido y él te arrope y te lleve cargando inocentemente a tu cama? ¿Le sigo diciendo “señor Stark” o le digo “Tony” o “sobrino”?

Peter apretó los puños.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—Pero sí te gusta.

El chico desvió la mirada. No podía contenerse y ya no quería hacerlo.

—Como no tienes idea.

May sonrió mientras daba otra bocanada.

—Claro que me doy idea. Sé lo que ambos sienten y me di cuenta desde la primera vez que lo confronté. Mira que a los dos nos ha costado mucho trabajo fingir ser cordiales entre nosotros, pero entre adultos nos leemos las intenciones.

—Entonces ya no me vas a dejar salir y me imagino que la siguiente vez, le vas a decir hasta de lo que se va a morir.

May le quitó la copa y le dio un sorbo para después, dejar caer el cigarro encendido en el líquido carmesí.

—Un romance es para vivirse, no para andarse escondiendo. Es para que los dos puedan salir a la calle tomándose de la mano, para que se abracen y se besen sin que nadie los juzgue, pero eso no se va a poder siendo él quién es. No me haces tonta, Peter. Yo también tuve tu edad y también pensé en mil y una formas de esconderme cuando no quería ser descubierta. Te lo dije hace rato, tú eres de Queens y él de Manhattan. Tú tienes quince y él es casi de mi edad. La gente no les va a tener ninguna consideración y menos a él, si hay quienes no lo soportan y le echan en cara todos sus defectos y errores. Si realmente se quieren eso es lo primero que debieron haber pensado, pero yo creo que no. Yo no creo que se hayan detenido a pensar en las consecuencias si a los dos ya les urgía estar uno encima del otro, porque no creo que un hombre de su edad solamente te quiera para tomarte de las manos y para contemplarte en silencio sin haber pensado en lo que es obvio en esos casos. Me imagino que es tu primer novio, en caso de que lo sea, ¿verdad?

Peter sintió que de todas formas, dijera o hiciera lo que fuera, May no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón y que ella se iba a salir con la suya, lo cual implicaba que él ya no podría salir.

—Nadie nos ha visto y sí, él me pidió ser su novio. Hoy cumplimos dos meses y nadie se ha dado cuenta.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no los vayan a ver un día. ¿O los dos creen que eso va a ser para siempre? Yo me imagino que tú estás seguro de eso, ¿pero y él? ¿En serio estás seguro que no eres la diversión en turno? ¿En serio crees que un hombre como él, podrá llevarte algún día a una de esas importantes galas que tiene que atender o por eso estaba aquí esperándote afuera para llevarte? ¿Hoy te iba a presentar con su círculo social? ¿Les iba a decir que tiene un novio de quince años? ¿La gente les iba a aplaudir por eso o qué?

Peter no pudo contener las lágrimas. Era coraje líquido quemando su piel pero su voz sonaba serena.

—No. Yo sabía que él no iba a poder verme y ni siquiera sabía que él estaba afuera.

May se empezó a masajear las sienes.

—Si hubieras visto su cara cuando le hablé… Estaba muerto de miedo de verme y por eso tuve que fingir ser cordial, porque me molesta que no tenga los pantalones para decirme qué está pasando. ¿Ves? Tú tienes que enfrentarme y él ni siquiera ha venido aquí a decirme absolutamente nada. ¿Ya viste quién va a salir perdiendo cuando la fantasía se vea superada por la realidad?

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y May le extendió un pañuelo cuando se dio cuenta. El chico se levantó y May se acercó a abrazarlo. El chico solamente se quedó quieto, sin poder corresponder ese abrazo y escuchando atentamente las palabras de ella.

—Si le dije que hablara contigo sobre que llegas tarde, es porque aun siendo el superhéroe que es, no quiero que eso atraiga atención innecesaria sobre ti. No soportaría que alguien sepa que eres el novio de Iron Man y que para lastimarlo, se desquiten contigo. Por eso, él también tendría que responder y ni todo su poder y su dinero, le van a alcanzar para salvarlo de mi furia si algo te sucede cuando vas a buscarlo.

El chico se separó.

—Está bien. Voy a pensar mejor las cosas.

May se enjugo una lágrima. Odiaba ser dura con Peter para tener que protegerlo pero no sabía de qué otra forma actuar.

—A mí no me molesta que venga a verte si eso es lo que tú quieres porque no importa lo que yo te diga, sé que vas a seguir con él y hasta te vas a aferrar con más fuerza a la relación que sea que tengan. Sólo quiero que él me dé la cara y que sepa que no va a jugar contigo ni que eres el que va a suplir por un momento a toda esa horda de mujeres que salieron en las fotos con él durante muchos años, porque eso es algo que siempre va a estar ahí y no sé si tú estés consciente de eso. De sus verdaderas intenciones no estoy segura porque no sé qué está pensando, tal vez tú hayas visto algo que yo no sé y por eso crees que es lo mejor para ti. Quiero que sepa que se las va a ver conmigo el día que te rompa el corazón y quiero que sepa que él no es nadie para creer que puede comprar gente ni para ir rompiendo corazones sin enfrentar las consecuencias. Eso es lo que quiero que él sepa y se lo tengo que decir fuerte y claro. Y sobre lo de Ned, ya te habrás dado cuenta que te dije mentiras. Ni siquiera lo fui a ver. Mentí descaradamente y me disculpo por eso.

La voz de él se escuchaba triste pero trató de hablar calmadamente.

—Sí, pero no le dije nada.

May fue por otro cigarro. Tenía mucho que no fumaba así.

—Salí a buscarte esa noche porque cuando venía de trabajar, escuché que mataron aquí cerca a un par de tipos. Me asusté y por eso salí a esperarte, pero no vi a qué hora llegaste. Todo el vecindario estaba vuelto loco y nadie vino a ver qué pasaba, ni siquiera la policía o el “amigable” arácnido ese ni Tony. ¿Tantos superhéroes y de todos no se hace ninguno?

Peter bajó la mirada. Aún había un secreto más que guardar por algún tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría May si lo supiera.

—Entré por la ventana. No quería que me vieras y no supe nada de eso...

May suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Quería decir más cosas, pero ya había sido suficiente.

—Descansa, Peter. Dile a Tony que ya lo sé y que cuando pueda, venga a platicar conmigo en serio. No estoy enojada contigo y tampoco lo voy a correr ni a agredir. Sí, estoy muy sorprendida y si las cosas son así, tenemos que dejar en claro lo que va a suceder de ahora en adelante. Total, no seré ni la primera ni la última tía en el mundo en guardarle un secreto a su sobrino, pero no voy a permitir que él juegue contigo.

Peter hizo una mueca triste.

—Yo le digo. Descansa, May. Te quiero mucho.

La puerta de la habitación de ella se cerró y él se quedó en la sala. La incertidumbre lo había mordido con más fuerza.


	19. Perfect

“May ya lo sabe y quiere hablar contigo”.

Por instrucciones precisas de Peter, Tony había elegido un restaurante caro pero no tan caro. Donde hubiera gente, nada de cerrar los lugares como era su costumbre. Sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba cuando vio salir a Peter arreglado y a la imponente tía de él, sin disfraces. Al fin mostraba su verdadero rostro y no era el de la complacencia ni el de la cordialidad. La mujer estaba molesta, furiosa pero a pesar de eso, estaba esforzándose tanto como podía por sonreír. Tony conocía bien esas sonrisas forzadas, aquellas que precedían a una discusión de proporciones épicas, aquellas que declaraban la guerra y se borraban cuando el oponente en cuestión caía derrotado al suelo.

Cuando los invitó a subir al auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto pero ella se negó.

“Todos sabemos a quien le toca ese lugar. Nada de falsas cortesías, por favor”.

Peter se había sentado al lado de Tony. El millonario no había hecho el intento de sacar tema alguno de conversación ni de preguntar qué música quería escuchar. Lo sabía por las cosas que Peter le había dicho, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar en Manhattan, se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que fue bajar para abrirle la puerta a Peter y después a May. Se contuvo de tomar a alguno de los dos del brazo, pero no sabía qué hacer. Al entrar a ese reservado, donde la gente los siguió con la mirada, Tony se sentó frente a May y Peter a un lado de su tía, quedando en medio de ambos.

“Sin rodeos, por favor”, dijo ella mientras el camarero se aprestaba a servirles una copa de vino blanco a los adultos y agua a Peter.

Tony esperó a que el mesero se fuera y se desanudó la corbata. Directo y sin contemplaciones.

“Estoy enamorado de Peter y lo quiero en serio”.

La italiana había sujetado su copa mientras jugueteaba con ella antes de darle un sorbo.

“¿Sabe distinguir el amor del deseo? ¿O cómo lo quiere? ¿En el sentido de querer por poseer y después deshacerse de, o en el sentido de querer como aprecio, como muestra de amor?”

Tony suspiró. Miró a Peter, quien estaba terriblemente apenado. Quiso sujetar su mano, pero de hacerlo, la mesa justo frente a ellos tendría la vista total de todo.

“Lo amo como se ama a una persona con la cual se quiere compartir absolutamente todo. Lo quiero en el sentido de que deseo que esté a mi lado siempre y yo estar al suyo. Lo amo de manera incondicional y creo que lo que ambos sentimos es mutuo”.

May miró a Peter y lo tomó de la mano.

“¿Y tú qué dices?”

El chico solo había suspirado.

“Amo a Tony. Lo sé y no es un capricho. En serio que lo amo”.

May y Tony cruzaron miradas.

“Ojala las cosas fueran tan sencillas, pero veo que usted se da cuenta de lo difícil es que un simple acto como éste, significa. Es su mano la que debería tomar la de Peter, no la mía. Son ustedes dos los que deberían estar aquí, sin mí, pero me imagino que en los ¿dos meses? Que llevan juntos, no han podido hacerlo como la gente normal”.

Tony bebió de su copa.

“Sobre eso, lo sé. Estoy, estamos conscientes de lo que significa hasta que Peter por lo menos tenga un par de años más y…”

Esa interrupción le había dolido.

“Justamente por eso es mi molestia con usted. Que si usted, como el adulto que es, lo sabía, ¿por qué no esperó un poco más? ¿Por qué esa maldita prisa de querer acelerar todo? Dígame, cuando usted tenía la edad de Peter, ¿con qué soñaba? ¿Qué hacía? Porque él apenas está empezando a vivir y si sólo se dejaron llevar por la pasión o lo que sea que haya sucedido, pues entonces los dos son un par de mocosos. Uno, porque así es y el otro, porque está encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto”.

Tony se contuvo. Nadie iba a darle la razón.

“Lo entiendo y créame que me apena haberle causado esta molestia. Tal vez a la edad de él ni siquiera tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero en él veo mucho de lo que yo no era. En Peter veo a un joven que está dispuesto a abrirse camino por sus propios medios, a alguien que quiere hacerse de un nombre propio, a alguien responsable. Créame, no es la cuestión de la edad en sí. No es lo físico ni mucho menos. Tal vez tenga toda la razón en decir que soy un adolescente tardío o una vergüenza de hombre a la edad que tengo y no me justifico. Simplemente me siento otra persona con Peter y eso es lo que me gusta. Él es la persona con la que estuve soñando toda mi vida”.

Los dos guardaron silencio en lo que el camarero los atendía. Tony se dio cuenta de que la atención de los extraños aun estaba sobre ellos tres. May fue la primera en hablar.

“Bien. Supongamos que me convenció con su argumento tan romántico. Supongamos que todo lo que usted siente por mi sobrino, es puro y honesto. Supongamos que yo le creo. ¿Qué va a pasar si un día de buenas a primeras, cualquiera de los dos se despierta dándose cuenta de que la realidad los superó y que no eran lo que esperaban? No sé si alguna vez usted haya vivido en pareja con alguien, pero en mi experiencia, yo le puedo decir que el convivir con alguien todos los días, ya como matrimonio, no es nada sencillo. Habrá peleas, habrá cosas que no le guste a uno del otro porque son dos personas con dos formas muy distintas de ver la vida y sólo le queda aprender a negociar, aceptar y resignarse a la parte de responsabilidad que a cada uno le toca, o bien, hacer sus maletas y tomar rumbos distintos. No quiero meterme en algo que no me importa, pero finalmente fue del dominio público. Usted se comprometió hace algún tiempo para casarse con una mujer y un buen día ¿solo va a decir que se enamoró de un hombre más joven que usted? ¿Cómo va a afrontar eso? Porque usted sigue siendo una figura pública, usted tiene trato con la prensa y más en su estatus de superhéroe y mire que la gente aún sigue siendo prejuiciosa sobre ciertos temas, a la gente le gusta seguir haciendo polémica donde tal vez muchos veamos algo normal, pero ellos no. A ellos no les va a importar que ustedes dos se amen y crean estar hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Va a poder soportar lo que le digan los demás? ¿Va a saber qué decir cuando los reporteros empiecen a ejercer presión sobre ustedes dos?”

Peter se había levantado, pero Tony se dio cuenta de que May lo miró de tal manera que en silencio, lo obligó a sentarse.

“¿Lo ve? Encerrados en una burbuja no van a estar tan a salvo como usted cree. Peter sólo me ve como la aguafiestas, él sólo me ve como un obstáculo a vencer, como la odiosa bruja que se interpone entre su sueño de amor y él, pero yo creo que usted es más inteligente y ambos sabemos que nos dimos cuenta desde un principio. Usted y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser todo lo que iba a suceder si es que pasaba y la verdad, yo nunca pensé que usted se fuera a atrever y menos, que Peter iba a corresponderle. Sé que soy la mala del cuento ahora, pero entienda que es mi deber cuidar a Peter, es lo único que tengo”.

Tony había perdido el apetito.

“Yo nunca he pensado nada malo de usted ni Peter se ha expresado de esa forma tampoco”.

“Pero es obvio. Yo también tuve quince años y sé que cualquier autoridad siempre resulta un estorbo. Trate de imaginar por un momento lo que ese camarero que nos atendió debe estar pensando de verlo comer con una mujer madura y con un joven. Piense en todas las especulaciones de esa gente que ni nos conoce, pero que supone, tenemos algo que ver con usted. Sólo trate de imaginar eso y vea que es algo con lo que tendrán que lidiar por algún tiempo. Ahí es donde se verá qué tan poderoso es su amor y qué tan fuertes son los dos”.

Tony vio que Peter tenía los ojos llorosos y le extendió su pañuelo. May continuó.

“Yo no tengo nada en contra suya. Lo que más quiero para Peter es que sea feliz y en serio que lo quiero. Es solo que me preocupa qué va a pasar si un día usted…”

Tony lo entendió perfectamente.

“Yo también lo he pensado y créame que por eso le digo que yo estoy completamente seguro de qué es lo que quiero con Peter y sé que no es algo pasajero. Yo le doy mi palabra de que lo quiero conmigo, hasta que él diga. Sólo así me alejaría y la verdad, ni siquiera creo no poder seguirlo viendo o no seguir al pendiente de él. Se lo dije y se lo repito: amo a Peter como nunca amé a nadie. No es un capricho, no es nada pasajero. Quiero ir en serio con él. Quiero que él siga haciendo sus cosas como él quiera, a su ritmo y que eso que usted dice de acoplarnos, sea algo gradual. Yo lo amo y quiero estar con él. Eso es todo lo que yo anhelo”.

Para cuando les sirvieron el postre, la tensión se había disipado, pero se dio cuenta de que May no quitaría el dedo del renglón y que lo tendría a prueba tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, aun cuando ella le dijo que podía ir las veces que quisiera a visitar a Peter. Unas cuantas reglas de por medio, pero podría entrar y salir de su apartamento.

“El único punto a favor, es que todos saben en el vecindario que Peter tiene una beca con usted y creo que esa es una situación que nos beneficia a todos. Si algún día necesito salir, sé que estará en buenas manos y si me disculpan, yo me retiro. Peter, no llegues tarde y Tony, espero que todo haya quedado claro. No te voy a seguir diciendo ´señor Stark´ ni te hablaré de usted, pero tampoco te puedo decir ´sobrino´ y por favor, no me digas ´tía´, eso sería muy vergonzoso. Permiso”.

Tony se había quedado con Peter terminando la última botella de vino y se apresuró a dejar al chico. Durante el camino no hablaron, no sabían qué decirse. Tony había acompañado a Peter hasta su puerta y se sorprendió de que el chico lo besara sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos.

“May no me dejó hablar casi nada. Fue como si no existiera, pero no tenía nada que aportar a su monólogo. Era ella la que quería decirte todo eso”.

Tony iba a abrazarlo cuando una persona pasó cerca de ellos.

“Te dejo. Tengo que ir por unos documentos a la oficina y te marco más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?”

Peter había esperado a que esa persona se fuera para volver a colgarse del cuello del cuarentón.

“¿Pero no estás enojado?”

Tony le dio un beso en la frente.

“Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo”.

“Ten, me dijo May que te la entregara cuando ella se fuera. Me imagino que debe estar adentro durmiendo o a lo mejor salió a la tienda, pero dijo que yo te la diera. Te amo”.

Tony cerró los ojos. Esa comida había sucedido horas atrás y ahora estaba en su oficina, solo. Respiró profundamente mientras las notas del piano sonaban a volumen bajo. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que había sido haber hablado con toda la honestidad posible para que le creyeran. Siempre era peor decir la verdad que armar una buena mentira. Fue por un whiskey y lo bebió lentamente. Se dedicó a contemplar la pequeña llave que estaba en un llavero con la figura de su no tan anónimo alter ego.

—¿Qué haces? Creí que ya no ibas a regresar.

La voz de Pepper lo trajo de vuelta.

—Ah, estaba checando unas cosas.

—Ya. Oye, ¿me dejas revisar unos archivos en la computadora?

Tony asintió. La rubia se sentó en su silla mientras conectaba una memoria.

—Pepper, ¿cómo te das cuenta de que alguien está enamorado?

La rubia arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

—Es muy fácil. Tiene la misma cara de sentenciado a muerte que tienes en este momento. Yo lo sabía, pero tú crees que nadie se da cuenta. Típico de los que creen que engañando a todos, dejan de engañarse a sí mismos. ¿Es bonita? ¿Alta? ¿Rusa? ¿Ucraniana? ¿Quién es?

Tony se rascó la cabeza. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Aún no lo puedo decir.

Pepper sacó la memoria y lo guardó.

—Pues me imagino que debes estar en un lío muy grande, porque para que hayas dejado abierta una pestaña que dice “Edad mínima para casarse en Nueva York”, me imagino que andas buscando una esposa por correspondencia.

Tony sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada.

—¿Qué?

Pepper sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Mira, no es mi problema pero como tu leal asistente y por lo visto, ahora inesperada confidente, es mi deber decirte que si te quieres casar con alguien menor de veintiuno, la mínima son dieciocho y diecisiete si los tutores están de acuerdo. Tendrías que traértela ya para que por lo menos, le des un año a que tenga la mínima y ganarte a tus futuros suegros.

Tony la miró.

—No es lo que tú crees.

Pepper se acercó y le apretó una mejilla.

—No es mi problema. Al que le van a hacer burla y se lo van a comer vivo en los medios, es a ti, no a mí. Qué descanses y si va en serio, haz las cosas bien, por favor.

Tony la sujetó del brazo.

—Por favor, no es lo que tú crees y no le digas a nadie.

La rubia sonrió como antes, con esa mirada que denotaba que estaba lista para limpiar los desastres que los impulsos de su ahora jefe, dictaran.

—Te escucho.

Tony suspiró.

—Sí, es muy joven. Sí, tengo todas las intenciones de casarme y sí, su familia ya me conoce.

Pepper se anudó el cabello.

—¿Me invitas un trago? Creo que nos vamos a entretener un poco, ¿cierto?

Tony se apresuró a llevar la botella y dos vasos. Sirvió el de ella y se preparó otro trago.

—Bien —dijo ella—, lo primero que tienes que hacer es seguir manejando el asunto con discreción, así como lo has estado haciendo. Creo que te ha servido porque nadie, ni yo me había dado cuenta, así que vas bien. Lo segundo, es evitar a toda costa que te vea como la solución a sus problemas. Suele pasar que hay gente que sólo se deslumbra por la facilidad con la que pueden tenerlo todo si enamoran a la víctima en cuestión.

—No es así. No es esa clase de… persona.

Pepper dio un sorbo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y estiraba sus pies.

—De acuerdo. Todo va de maravillas, el amor es correspondido y la última, esa pestaña en Google simplemente es la que tiene el potencial de echar por tierra tus planes. A mí no me engañas. Ha de tener unos quince o dieciséis y si la familia te acepta, porque es obvio que alguien va a aceptar a Tony Stark como futuro miembro de su clan, pues estás jodido. Tienes que pensar con cabeza fría y darte cuenta de que los sentimientos a esa edad y a cualquier otra, son muy volátiles. ¿No me crees? Míranos aquí, platicando como dos cordiales amigos pese a haber estado a casi nada de… casarnos.

Tony sintió que la tensión se acomodaba en su cuello.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en paz.

—Y así es. De otra forma, no me hubiera atrevido a venir a pedirte trabajo ni a guardar celosamente las cosas que sé de ti y que a muchos les interesan. No trafico con la vida privada de mis amigos, por muy escabroso que haya sido el pasado.

Tony se sentó sobre el escritorio. Pepper le sujetó una de las manos.

—Oye, tranquilo. El amor no tiene forma ni edad ni nada por el estilo. Sólo asegúrate de que los sentimientos sean correspondidos y si no es así, pues acéptalo con madurez. Es bonito imaginar una vida al lado de alguien cuando uno siente que es la persona indicada, pero también se vale echar reversa y tomar rumbo a otros lados. Si esa relación es para ti lo que realmente has estado esperando, me alegro por ti. Si no lo es, pues sigue adelante. A mí no me debes explicaciones y no te las pienso pedir porque es tu vida. Bastante has hecho por ayudar a otros, que creo que ya es hora de que veas por ti y por lo que verdaderamente sientes y quieres.

Tony sonrió.

—De momento, no puedo decir nada. Sólo lo que te comenté y si ves que me estoy perdiendo más de la cuenta o que estoy descuidando ciertas cosas, por favor, tráeme de vuelta a la realidad.

—Eso es típico de los enamorados, así que te perdono eso.

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—En serio hazlo, es la perfección andando y la verdad siento que si las cosas no salen como yo espero, no me voy a levantar de esta. Estoy terriblemente enamorado y siento mucho miedo, demasiado miedo.


	20. Fly me to the moon

—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Dale!

El sonido de la armadura cayendo sobre aquella azotea era algo indescriptible. Iron Man se hizo cargo y Spider-Man se lanzó al vacío. La adrenalina estaba a tope, pero no era por la cacería, sino por saber lo que seguía.

—¡Hey! —gritó cuando los brazos de la Mark lo sostuvieron en vilo.

—Yo manejo —dijo aquella voz casi robótica.

El chico bajo la máscara sonrió. La vista era impresionante pero ya era algo común para él. Pronto divisó aquel enorme edificio y desobedeciendo, se lanzó nuevamente para caer. Lanzó una telaraña y una más porque amaba columpiarse, sentirse libre y protegido al mismo tiempo y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar. Se sentía invencible, que al fin lo había conquistado todo y tenía razón, todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Pronto estaba sobre aquella azotea esperando que Iron Man descendiera de a poco. Cuando Tony salió de aquella armadura, Peter se lanzó a sus brazos y se quitó la máscara mientras le buscaba la boca. El sol de la tarde le daba un aire ciertamente cursi a esa escena, pero era algo habitual para ellos dos.

—Son las cuatro. May me dijo que si te veía, que llegara antes de las once.

Tony le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Me parece bien. ¿Estás listo para tus lecciones de baile?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¡Me mentiste!

Tony lo llevó cargando, las piernas del chico enredadas en su torso mientras se adentraban a la enorme estancia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el cuarentón mientras le ordenaba a la I.A. bloquear el acceso a su edificio.

—¡Esa vez en Los Hamptons me dijiste que no sabías bailar! Yo te dije que quería enseñarte y me mandaste al diablo.

Tony lo besó delicadamente.

—No te mandé al diablo, sólo dije “en otra ocasión”. Además, nunca especificaste el género, y supuse que sería break-dance o algo con acrobacias. Mi espalda no es tan flexible como la tuya y además tenía mucha vergüenza de que me vieras hacer el ridículo.

—Ah —dijo Peter mientras se bajaba lentamente—. Y por eso mejor te negaste en lugar de preguntar, ¿eh? Qué desconsiderado eres.

Tony sonrió.

—Mejor ve a la habitación, en lo que yo afino detalles. Toma tu tiempo, preparé la bañera para ti. Tengo algo para ti y espero que te guste.

Peter se empezó a quitar el traje.

—¿No me acompañas? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Tony negó con la mano mientras se alejaba.

—No. Preparé esta cena vespertina justo para ti y no quiero que tus ímpetus adolescentes nos lleven directo al postre. Debes aprender a practicar la templanza, ¿eh? Te hace mucha falta.

Peter se fue silbando mientras dejaba el traje botado a medio pasillo. Tony se contuvo ante la visión de ese cuerpo desnudo. El chico ya se la había hecho otras veces y esta vez no iba a caer en tentación, no iba a abalanzarse sobre él como casi siempre hacía. Regresó a la cocina, justo donde estaba cuando vio que el rastreador había empezado a moverse. Sabía que Peter había vuelto a las andadas y sin él, y por lo mismo, sus preocupaciones se habían disparado. Lo que menos quería, era que su amado sufriera alguna herida o que le pasara algo sin que él estuviera cerca para ayudarlo.

Realmente iba a comer él solo, pero al ver que Peter estaba en el campo de batalla, sólo atinó a ponerse su armadura y salir tras él. Esa inesperada cita la había armado un minuto antes de salir. Iba a preparar de comer para él, después iba a ir a buscar a Peter para llevarlo y darle un regalo, y tras hacerle el amor, lo iba a bañar para mandarlo de vuelta a su casa completamente relajado. Tal parecía que a últimas, tras haber hablado con Pepper y con May, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos por la imprudencia de su joven novio y no por él, como había supuesto al inicio.

Dejó todo listo y fue a su habitación, en lo que el chico seguía cantando en la bañera. Buscó su mejor traje y se arregló sin hacer tanto ruido. Era una cita que él mismo había preparado como algo formal, aun para ser algo improvisado. Salió a dar los últimos toques a la mesa, se ajusto la corbata de moño que había elegido y se sentó a esperar. Peter iba saliendo con la corbata en las manos.

—¿Me ayudas? No sé cómo se usa una de estas.

Tony se levantó y comenzó a anudarla despacio. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Peter cerca de él.

—Listo. ¿Me acompañas?

Peter sonrió y se colgó de su brazo. Tony lo llevó al comedor y muriéndose de nervios, lo atendió. El chico sonrió cuando el corcho del champán había salido disparado y se apresuró a acercar las copas. Durante esa extraña velada a luz del día, la pasaron hablando de los planes que tenían en común y que esta vez, no incluían nada romántico. Era sobre los proyectos que habían dejado pausados en lo que la incertidumbre los abandonaba y ahora que las cosas estaban bien, ahora que tenían toda la autorización de May, podían retomarlos. Tony estaba maravillado al ver la emoción en el rostro de Peter y la forma en la que iba tomando notas. Por un momento pensó en detenerlo, pero ver el asombro en sus expresiones simplemente le parecía adorable.

—Hey, ¿quieres más champán? Me imagino que tienes la boca seca.

Peter le acercó la copa mientras que con la otra mano libre seguía trazando patrones irregulares e invisibles en el aire. Tony estaba fascinado. Eso era lo que amaba, el ver la forma en la que Peter dibujaba su futuro y que al parecer, era algo que los dos tenían en común. Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo.

—¿Qué opinas, Tony? ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?

El millonario se acercó a Peter y le besó la mejilla.

—Todo es posible si los dos trabajamos duro por conseguirlo. A propósito de todo eso, ¿por qué no lo presentas como proyecto? El artículo que mandamos fue aceptado y…

Cayó de espaldas cuando Peter se le fue encima. Aquel golpe le dolió, pero no tanto como la fuerza de aquel cuerpo tan delgado aprisionando al suyo.

—¡¿Lo aceptaron?! ¿En qué escuela? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Tony se carcajeó al ver que el chico se había puesto rojo de emoción.

—Tranquilo, tigre. Hoy recibí las notificaciones. A cual más quiere publicarlo y mira que no hacen eso con alumnos que no sean de ingeniería o de posgrado. Harán una excepción contigo y pues sólo es cuestión de que decidas a dónde te quieras ir.

Peter se puso serio un instante.

—¿A dónde yo me quiera ir? ¿Tú no vienes conmigo o qué?

Tony se fue enderezando poco a poco y Peter se incorporó lentamente.

—Si tú quieres voy.

—¡Claro que quiero que vengas! ¿O no se puede por tu trabajo?

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Yo voy a donde tú estés. Mi trabajo está donde yo vaya. Tranquilo. Sólo es cuestión de que termines la escuela y tomes una decisión, la que a ti te convenga más. Cualquier universidad estará dispuesta para ti y yo estaré contigo. May también viene y si quieres, alguno de tus amigos… No sé, tú ordena que yo cumplo.

Peter sonrió y Tony sintió que ese gesto solamente lo doblegaba aún más.

—¡Genial!

—Bien. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Peter se puso de pie y con una sola mano levantó a Tony. El millonario ya había perdido la vergüenza de pedirle al chico que lo ayudara cuando su fuerza no daba para más, pero eso le parecía encantador. Peter seguía parloteando y Tony fue a poner algo de música. Cambió las notas del piano de Chopin por algo menos clásico. Frank Sinatra era su favorito.

—¿Me permites esta pieza?

Peter guardó silencio de manera abrupta. Miró la mano extendida de Tony y la tomó.

—No sé bailar eso… —se disculpó.

—Yo te enseño.

Tony se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Peter se sonrojó. Oficialmente era su primer baile juntos y sentir el contacto de esa mano suave contra la suya, fue electrizante. La voz de aquel cantante y la letra, pronto transportaron a Tony a un lugar en el que las preocupaciones desaparecían. Adoraba a Peter. Lo idolatraba y lo único que quería a cambio, era aquella devoción silenciosa que el chico le tenía. Era un sentimiento correspondido y al fin, Tony podía saborear las mieles de aquello que durante muchos años le fue negado. Tomó de la cintura a Peter y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. Quería perderse en la suave fragancia de esos suaves y finos a bellos, quería saber que ese cuerpo delgado pero al mismo tiempo, poseedor de una fuerza descomunal, se derretía ante sus dedos y lo estaba logrando.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —susurró Peter.

—Maravillosamente, amor… —respondió Tony extasiado.

No existía el tiempo cuando estaba con el chico. No existía ninguna barrera de ningún tipo. La edad era algo innecesario, una burda representación de algo que la gente se ufanaba en materializar en números, pero que las almas simplemente no reconocían por ser una limitante inútil. Aquella sensación, aquella emoción no podía ser medida bajo ninguna forma. Aquel amor loco, tierno, pero apasionado y desaforado que Tony sentía por ese chico que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo a su manera, era aquella recompensa que no sabía, la vida le tenía reservada. Aquella felicidad, ese éxtasis de su sola presencia venía a resarcir muchos de los daños de toda una vida.

Aquella letra, aquellas palabras que rítmicamente cobraban vida, eran simplemente la descripción perfecta de su sentir, de sus anhelos cristalizándose y que por lo mismo, por su condición de fragilidad, debían ser protegidos a cualquier costa porque era lo más hermoso que tenía. Tony era el primero en defender con lo que tuviera a su alcance, aquella felicidad que pensó, jamás conocería. El deseo carnal, únicamente era una manifestación de los deseos del cuerpo y aun cuando éste no pudiera ser saciado de manera constante, aun cuando los apetitos y la voluptuosidad demandaban lo que por derecho les correspondía, el amor y su fuerza infinita, terminaban imponiéndose a todo. Al fin, Tony Stark sentía lo que era el amor en su máxima expresión.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y ni cuenta se dio cuando la canción se había repetido tantas veces como había querido. Tener a Peter recargado en su pecho, perdido en sus propios pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo, sin mediar palabra, expresándole todo lo que sentía, era estar en otro mundo. Era, como decía aquella declaración lírica de amor, estar volando en la luna, jugando con las estrellas y viendo la primavera con su miríada de maravillosos colores e infinitas fragancias. Tony quería llenar el corazón de Peter y el suyo con todo el amor posible, con aquel que, incluso, no existiera simplemente para demostrarle cuando lo necesitaba y cómo ya era parte de él, como los dos ya eran uno solo. Se moría de ganas por seguirle demostrando que aquel acto, el rozar su mano, el tomarla entre la suya y guiar su cuerpo en esa delicada danza, era la más pura expresión de esa idolatría que le rendía, que doblegaba todas sus fuerzas y todo su orgullo. Que con ese simple y bello acto, era más que suficiente para resumir la verdad que más buscaban los hombres y no habían podido encontrar con todos sus conocimientos. Tony sólo quería cantarle todas las canciones de amor habidas y por venir, que Peter supiera que era el único en su vida, en su mente y que poseía su espíritu, su alma, todo su ser, que en su condición de inexperiencia, había hallado una forma de adueñarse de él, de ese hombre que seguía siendo imponente y poderoso ante muchos pero que nadie conocía mejor que él, que Peter. Que esa complicidad que entre los dos existía, no se limitaba al plano terrenal, sino que era algo destinado para la eternidad, algo que nada ni nadie podría romper bajo ninguna circunstancia. Que los dos se pertenecían y eso era algo verdadero, algo que nadie podría quebrantar por mucho que lo intentaran.

Aquella ambrosía manando por los poros de aquel chico, cuyos acompasados movimientos, era la representación perfecta del deleite, de otra forma de conocer el placer sin las ataduras de la piel. Era algo sublime.

—Te amo —se atrevió a susurrar Tony.

Peter se despegó un poco de su pecho y se paró en sus puntas para besarlo. Tony se prendó a esa boca que había aprendido a dar uno y cada uno de sus besos con la suya. Se deleitó con la miel que Peter siempre tenía a flor de labios, solo para él y para nadie más. El orgullo de saber que poseía algo tan hermoso, era indescriptible, fascinante. Único.

—Y yo a ti… Llévame a ver las estrellas, por favor—susurró casi como una plegaria aquel par de labios tersos, jóvenes.

Si ese era el poder que tenía el amor, en serio que era arrasador.

Tony cargó a Peter y lo llevó hacia donde anhelaba tomarlo, aun sabiendo que esa expresión corporal y sensorial, no podía compararse en nada con la gloriosa experiencia de ese momento, que no podía albergar toda esa magia que existía simplemente con su presencia cerca de la de él, de su Peter.

***

—Hola, ¿esperas a alguien?

Peter guardó rápidamente su teléfono y miró a la mujer que le hablaba. Su primera reacción fue querer salir corriendo, pero al ver el rostro amable de ella, trató de lucir tranquilo. Había pasado todo el fin de semana sin verlo y ese lunes, lo había ido a buscar porque los mensajes que Tony le mandó, lo tenían ansioso, casi al borde del colapso.

—Ah, hola. ¿Está el señor Stark?

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Tú eres el chico que estaba con Tony esa vez, el que no traía camisa y el que fue a Berlín, ¿cierto?

Peter tragó saliva. La había visto dos veces y esa era la tercera. Aun lo aterraba.

—Sí… Creo que ya nos conocemos.

La rubia le extendió la mano y Peter tuvo cuidado de no estrechársela con tanta fuerza.

—Pasa, en unos minutos estará contigo.

Peter la siguió y entró a la oficina de Tony. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, en ese lugar desde donde su novio dirigía el mundo. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que ella se sentaba frente a él, en la silla que le correspondía a Tony.

—Bien. Tengo que disculparme contigo. La verdad esa vez no fui muy cortés, bueno, ese par de veces no fui muy cortés contigo pero tengo que decirte el por qué. Supongo que lo imaginas, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió sin saber a qué se refería. Mil y un preocupaciones inundaron su mente en tan poco tiempo. Ella continuó mientras se ataba el largo y lacio cabello.

—Tú sabes que tuve mi historia con Tony, pero más allá de eso, él es un buen amigo para mí. Yo estuve cuando pasaron muchas cosas y lamento haber reaccionado tan visceralmente contigo, siendo que tú ni la debías. La primera vez, me dio coraje darme cuenta de que Tony había buscado a un adolescente para que le ayudara a limpiar todo su desastre y la segunda, porque ni tiempo le dio de decirme que estaba trabajando en un proyecto contigo y menos, escuchar que no sabías prender el aire acondicionado del laboratorio, porque eso me lo explicó Tony apenas hace unos días. Me imagino que eres uno de sus becarios estrella, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió. Pepper le acercó una botella con agua, de esas que Tony rara vez abría aun teniéndolas en el cajón de ese enorme y elegante escritorio.

—Bien —dijo ella cordialmente—. No sé cuántos proyectos vayas a desarrollar con él o en qué estén trabajando, pero creo que nos vamos a ver constantemente y espero que eso no sea un problema, considerando la forma en la que me porté contigo. Sinceramente, te ofrezco una disculpa. Fui muy grosera y estoy muy apenada contigo.

Peter jugueteó nerviosamente con la botella de agua.

—No se preocupe, señorita Potts. No hay problema.

La rubia sonrió.

—Puedes decirme Pepper y tutearme, no soy una señora. Tranquilo, yo quiero que cuando nos veamos o nos topemos en los pasillos, nos saludemos como amigos y que te sientas cómodo. A veces se me sale lo arpía pero es por el estrés que representa trabajar con ese genio y neurótico empedernido y porque tengo que cuidar su patrimonio si no quiero enfrentar a su furia y alguna potencial demanda de todas las que le llegan a diario. Yo soy la asistente de Tony y si necesitas algo o tienes que verlo para los proyectos en los que me imagino, están trabajando, puedes agendar una cita conmigo y yo le daré prioridad. Tú eres el chico cuyo artículo él mandó a varias escuelas, ¿cierto?

Peter giró lentamente la taparrosca.

—Sí…

—Siendo así, con mayor razón debo darles importancia a tus asuntos. Habrá días en los que Tony va a estar muy ocupado o por el trabajo o por su recurrente insistencia en ser super héroe de medio tiempo, pero creo que eso no es problema para que se reúnan a trabajar. Él siempre se las ingenia para hacer espacio en su muy apretada agenda. Si necesitas algo y él no está disponible, te puedes dirigir a mí y yo con gusto te voy a atender, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió. Por alguna razón, no podía articular palabra ante aquel despliegue de elegancia y diplomacia que emanaba de ella. La rubia se levantó sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta. Peter la siguió con la mirada.

—Bueno, te dejo en lo que llega. Yo creo que ya no debe tardar. Por cierto, hay algunas becas y pasantías disponibles por si te interesa, pero me imagino que te conviene más trabajar directamente con él y esperar los resultados del artículo, porque de eso no me ha informado nada todavía. Igual puedes decirle a alguno de tus amigos si es que también son tan brillantes como tú.

Peter solo atinó a agitar su mano para despedirse. Cuando escuchó la voz de ella saludar efusivamente a Tony y anunciar su llegada, el chico trató de sentirse menos inquieto, pero no podía. Lo atribuyó a aquel inesperado encuentro, en el que esa mujer que con maneras violentas lo había tratado dos veces. Pensó que era su nerviosismo por estar frente a frente ante aquella que había pasado mucho tiempo con el que ahora le juraba amor eterno. Quiso pensar que era el nerviosismo derivado de tener ante sí, a aquella mujer que era de la entera confianza de Tony, pero en el fondo, sentía que esa ansiedad era por algo más. Tal vez eran los celos, tal vez era la inseguridad de que ella fuera a descubrir ese secreto que tanto él, como Tony, se habían empeñado en ocultar de la vista de todos.

Ni siquiera cuando Tony lo abrazó efusivamente y le robó un beso rápido estando completamente a solas, su sentido arácnido se tranquilizó. Si el peligro no estaba cerca, sí estaba latente y aquella presencia de cabellos rubios, era la causa y no podía entender por qué.


	21. Cómplices

Peter entró casi a tientas a la enorme suite. Nunca había estado en un lugar en donde el lujo se desbordara de la misma manera en que lo hacía en la casa de Tony. Quiso distraerse pensando en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Sonrió emocionado cuando aquella mano firme lo sujetó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—Bien, joven Parker. ¿Me concede unos minutos de su atención?

Peter solamente se lanzó contra Tony para besarlo. Aquel inmediatamente lo cargó para llevarlo hacia la enorme cama del hotel. Los pétalos de rosas y la champaña esperando, eran un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

—¿Es en serio que voy a dormir aquí contigo? —preguntó mientras se separaba de aquellos labios expertos.

—¿Tiene algo de malo o te da vergüenza que te vea en ropa interior o sin ella? —preguntó aquel con la sensualidad impregnando su voz.

Peter se recostó suavemente sobre aquella cama de rosas. Jugueteó con uno de los pétalos.

—Es que se supone que mi habitación es la que está al lado de la de Ned y habrá alguien vigilando que todos duerman en la habitación que les corresponde y…

Tony se empezó a quitar el saco y la corbata. Empezó a desabotonarse el chaleco y después la camisa.

—Pero se supone que tu maestro y tus compañeros saben que tu muy amable tutora te encargó conmigo por alguna razón que no acaban de entender… Aunque la verdad me importa un comino lo que piensen. Además todos saben —dijo mientras empezaba a quitar los tenis de Peter y después a desabrochar aquel par de jeans— que siempre te desapareces en los momentos menos esperados… Deben estar pensando que has de estar merodeando por ahí o que andas espiando al hombre que pagó el viaje de tu escuela y cuya exposición vinieron a ver por primera vez.

Peter sonrió. Se acomodó para dejar que Tony lo despojara de aquella camiseta que traía y sin importarle nada, se desnudó tan rápido como pudo ante la mirada divertida del cuarentón, que apenas estaba terminando de quitarse sus prendas.

—Es que ese no es el problema —dijo Peter mientras se hincaba en la cama para besar a Tony—, es simplemente que no sé qué decir cuando nos vean juntos y…

Tony abrazó al chico.

—¿No les dijiste que tienes una beca conmigo y que tu genio y talento me tienen deslumbrado? Se supone que por eso están todos aquí, aunque lo mejor, es tenerte a ti solo, conmigo.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Pero no se supone que…?

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—A veces ni siquiera sé cuántos edificios tengo, pero te puedo asegurar que este es uno de ellos y que todo el piso es mío y nadie más que yo, tiene acceso. Si acaso el servicio a la habitación, pero solo vienen cuando yo quiero. Así que deja de preocuparte, tenemos tiempo antes de que te pierda de vista toda la tarde o finja no recordar tu nombre.

Peter empezó a besar el rostro de Tony. Un gemido suave escapó de su boca cuando sintió las manos del millonario empezar a acercarlo a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y expuso su cuello a la lengua húmeda y ávida del cuarentón.

—¿Nene?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Peter a punto de perder el control.

—La vista desde aquí es maravillosa… ¿Te importaría subirte para que puedas verla?

Peter se mordió el labio y se hizo a un lado para que Tony pudiera acostarse en la cama. Su pecho estaba tremendamente agitado a causa de la excitación, y más al saber que ese viaje escolar, era una pequeña luna de miel para ellos dos. Peter se posó sobre Tony.

—Felices cinco meses, Peter —dijo Tony sin dejar de mirar a ese par de ojos que lo volvían loco.

El chico sonrió cuando el millonario empezó a besarlo lentamente y a sujetar con ansiedad sus caderas para acomodarlo. Realmente la vista a la ciudad era asombrosa desde ese punto y por un momento el reflejo del sol lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—Felices cinco meses, Tony.

***

Peter salió casi a hurtadillas de aquella habitación. Estaba ahí por un repentino viaje escolar en el que May iba a acompañarlo, pero por su nuevo trabajo, la italiana había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Tony que lo cuidara.

“Al fin que van a una de tus exposiciones y has de saber que Peter rogaba para que lo lleváramos cada año, hasta antes de lo de Ben…”, recordó amargamente mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello.

Peter buscó el ascensor y presionó el botón que lo conducía hacia el lobby. Eso le daría un pretexto para decir que andaba paseando solo.

“¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Peter?”, recordó que le preguntó Tony.

“Creí que la señorita Potts había confirmado la asistencia de mi escuela, pensé que ya lo sabías”, había respondido él.

“Pepper no me dijo nada y se supone que ya todo está ocupado, ya no hay entradas para los paneles ni para las conferencias, eso sí me lo dijo pero no mencionó ninguna escuela asistente para este año”.

Cuando llegó, se adentró al enorme restaurante y mostrando la tarjeta que Tony le había dado, la hostess lo condujo a un reservado, y aun cuando la gente lo había mirado raro al verlo ocupar el lugar que todos sabían, era del dueño del hotel, se armó de valor para comportarse como si solo fuera un cliente más en ese lujoso sitio. Sonrió cuando el camarero le llevó una botella de agua mineral y siguió recordando la forma en la que algunas semanas atrás, Tony había tenido que hacer algunos ajustes para que toda la escuela de Peter acudiera como invitada especial a esa expo, cuyas entradas estaban agotadas en su totalidad.

Él sabía que no había sido un descuido de la rubia, como ella muy apenadamente se había ufanado en decir, sino que la intención había sido clara. A cambio de ese “inconveniente”, Tony tuvo que alojar a toda la escuela de Peter en uno de los hoteles cercanos y se había ofrecido a pagar todos los gastos derivados. May simplemente le pidió que lo cuidara pues estaría fuera de la ciudad algunos días y Peter se sentía extrañamente emocionado.

Lo que seguía sin resolverse y tenía inquieto a Peter, era el hecho de que May no había informado de su repentina cancelación con el profesor a cargo, sino que simplemente él había tenido que entregar el permiso de salida firmado por el dueño de la exhibición y ahora mecenas de toda la escuela. El rostro de su profesor visiblemente desconcertado, era algo que Peter no podía pasar por alto. Se justificó diciendo que tenía una beca con él y que llevaba algunos meses trabajando de forma directa con aquel hombre que era una leyenda viva para el resto de los mortales. Casi al mismo tiempo, Peter vio que Tony llegaba a la escuela, actuando como siempre era a la vista del público y que fue el mismo millonario quién fingió sorpresa al encontrarse con su nuevo pupilo, ese que estaba desbordando creatividad en su compañía y que era el motivo por el cual él había aceptado patrocinar ese viaje escolar.

Peter había tenido que fingir aplomo ante ese hombre que, de no saber era el amor de su vida, seguía siendo un rockstar ante todo el mundo. Inclusive Flash y todos los chicos que alguna vez se burlaron de sus sueños de conocerlo en persona, estaban arremolinándose alrededor del millonario y Peter simplemente tuvo que actuar como un admirador más. Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando reconoció a su mejor amigo queriendo acercarse a donde estaba, pero que no podía por la manera tan celosa en la que los empleados de ese lujoso hotel hacían su trabajo de cuidarlo.

—Viene conmigo, déjenlo pasar por favor— le pidió a uno de los camareros que estaban impidiéndole el paso a Ned.

El moreno se dirigió entre indignado y sorprendido hacia el lugar en el que estaba Peter.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué loco! ¡Ay, Peter, perdóname por todas las veces que no te creí y…!

El castaño sonrió apenado.

—Te dije que sí conocía a Tony Stark.

El chico se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las elegantes sillas.

—¡Es una locura! O sea, no solo lo conoces, sino que también haces que nos pague todo. ¿Puedes decirle que me consiga una beca o algo? O que me de entradas para uno de los conciertos de no sé, ¿Beyoncé? Él debe conocer a todo el mundo y ahora tú lo conoces y…

Peter sonrió y súbitamente tuvo que callar el parloteo de su amigo cuando el capitán de meseros se acercó a su mesa.

—¿Todo bien, joven Parker? ¿Necesita usted algo en especial? Tenemos órdenes expresas del señor Stark de atenderlo como usted se merece.

Ned volteó a ver a su amigo.

—Sí. En un momento ordenaremos algo, muchas gracias. ¿Pueden traernos un poco de soda y hielos, por favor? —preguntó Peter muy educadamente. El hombre asintió mientras se retiraba. Volteó a ver a Ned, quien seguía siendo la viva imagen del desconcierto.

—Hasta te tratan como si fueras igual de importante que él.

Peter se sonrojó.

—No es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hasta te dicen joven Parker! ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? ¿Aquí son las pasantías? ¿Qué no se supone eran en su laboratorio? ¿Ya has entrado a la Torre Stark? ¿Es tan grande y elegante como este lugar y…?

Peter jaló a Ned del brazo para obligarlo a callarse.

—No puedo decir mucho, tengo un acuerdo de confidencialidad y…

—Genial —respondió el moreno sin dejar de mirar sorprendido a Peter—. Debiste haber visto la cara del imbécil de Flash cuando supo que te alojarían primero a ti y que llegarías escoltado por el chofer del señor Stark y que vas a presentar uno de tus proyectos en la expo y que…

Peter abrió la botella de agua que tenía frente a si y la vació casi de un trago. Imaginó que era así de exasperante cuando solamente hablaba y hablaba, o al menos, alguna vez Tony se lo dejo entrever.

—¿Si te cuento algo, dejas de hacer preguntas?

Ned asintió expectante.

—¿Te has puesto uno de sus trajes? ¿Eres el próximo Iron Man para cuándo él se retire? ¿Es eso?

Peter rodó los ojos.

—Mejor no te digo nada. No sabes escuchar.

—¡Por favor, dímelo! ¡Juro guardarte el secreto! ¡Por favor, por favor!

Peter respiró hondo.

—Todo esto es porque tengo una relación muy cercana con Tony.

Ned lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

—Ajá, eso ya lo sé, es por lo de tus benditas pasantías y…

Peter miró fijamente a Ned hasta que el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que eso quería decir. El chico iba a proferir un grito y Peter se aprestó a taparle la boca.

—¿Ahora entiendes? —preguntó Peter mirando a todos lados.

Ned quitó lentamente la mano de su amigo para poder cerrar la boca. El castaño siguió hablando.

—Por favor, no me hagas decirlo cómo es en realidad…

Ned se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla. El mesero llegó con el pedido de Peter y se aprestó a servir dos vasos con soda y hielo. Peter ordenó cualquier cosa de la carta sin poner atención a ello. Esperó hasta que el mesero se alejó y hasta ver que Ned quitaba lentamente esa expresión de casi horror en su rostro.

—¿Tú y el señor…? — preguntó en voz baja el moreno.

—¡Shhht! —demandó Peter casi en un susurro— Nadie más lo sabe. Sólo May y tú, pero por favor, no digas nada.

El chico vació ansiosamente su bebida mientras Peter se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en evidente desesperación.

—No te había dicho nada antes porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar peor que May, pero tampoco podía estar aquí así, como si nada.

Peter sabía el impacto que esa noticia acababa de causar en su mejor amigo, pero debía correr el riesgo. Retomó la palabra sin dejar de mirar al otro chico.

—Yo… Tengo muchos meses con él. De hecho, quiero pedirte de favor que no me busques cuando veas que me escapo o que no ando cerca. Cúbreme las espaldas como siempre, por favor, Ned.

Peter se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer, y de todas las que esperaba que formulara, una lo avergonzó.

—¿Entonces vas a dormir en…?

Peter agitó el vaso que tenía frente a sí. Se estaba muriendo de nervios.

—Probablemente, ¡no lo sé! Digo —respondió mientras levantaba la mirada—, tampoco es que vaya a estar exhibiéndome como si nada, pero quiero que mientas una vez más, que si el maestro o alguien me busca, simplemente digas que no sabes dónde ando y…

—¿Y entonces para qué me lo dijiste si era más fácil no saberlo?

—¡Porque eres mi amigo! ¡Porque se supone que los amigos no tienen secretos entre sí y porque confían plenamente entre ellos! Tony me dijo que… puede darte una beca, solo basta que yo te lo diga y que tú aceptes y… Ay, Ned. No sé cómo decirlo sin que se escuche más raro de lo que ya es.

—¿Es tu…? ¿Cómo les dicen?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Esto va en serio. En cuanto termine la escuela, me voy a ir a vivir al extranjero, aun no sé a dónde pero es con él. Tal vez por algún tiempo no digamos nada, pero tampoco quiero que te imagines que es la pura casualidad o algo así si recibes una carta de una universidad muy afamada. Quiero que sepas que él también está dispuesto a apoyarte si lo necesitas y…

El moreno se puso serio en menos de un segundo y Peter lo miró alarmado.

—Mira Peter, no voy a decirle nada a nadie y tampoco es necesario que hagas cosas para tratar de comprar mi silencio. Los amigos no hacen eso.

Peter tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte ni molestarte con eso, pero…

Ned lo miró fijamente.

—Solamente procura quitar esa cara de idiota enamorado cuando lo veas, por favor, porque de lo contrario, tú solo te vas a delatar, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter respiró aliviado.

—¿No estás enojado?

El moreno sonrió.

—¿Enojado por qué? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera gritar pero ¡por favor! Me conoces Peter y me alegro mucho por ti, solamente hay una condición.

Peter asintió rápidamente.

—Lo que sea.

—Déjame ser tu asistente en el panel. Necesito publicidad gratis para invitar a las chicas de ultimo grado y dile a Tony Stark que me deje tomarme una foto con él, lo más cerca que se pueda.

Peter sonrió aliviado.

—Claro que sí. Eres un tonto, Ned.

—Tú lo eres más. Por cierto, no quiero ser un aguafiestas y no es que no me interese saberlo todo, pero debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que ir a la apertura y el profesor Harrington dijo que tenemos que reunirnos en el lobby a las siete y sólo nos queda hora y media para arreglarnos.

Peter sacó su teléfono cuando comenzó a sonar.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Ned emocionado.

—Sí, espera. ¿Amor, qué pasó?

Peter sintió que se sonrojaba al haber dicho eso en voz alta.

—Sí, sí. Tengo que irme con los chicos y… ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! — Petre desvió la mirada para no seguir viendo los ojos curiosos de Ned, quien estaba atento tratando de escuchar algo—. ¡Porque no puedo! ¡Se supone que yo vengo con ellos y…! No, absolutamente no, ¿no crees que será muy obvio si hacemos eso? Se supone que vinimos a verte a ti y que tú eres la estrella del espectáculo, no yo. Mejor como habíamos quedado, por favor. ¿Saliendo? Bueno, te marco cuando ya esté en mi habitación. No, en la mía. Por eso, la mía. ¡Esa no es mía y…! Sí, yo también te amo. Te veo más tarde.

Peter guardó su teléfono y puso su mejor cara cuando los platillos comenzaron a llegar y se dio cuenta de que Ned era el que lo miraba con cierta fascinación.

—Diablos, Peter. En serio que cambias mucho cuando hablas con él.

Peter sonrió mientras trataba de sostener los cubiertos.

—¿Dijiste que nos queda poco tiempo? Se va a enfriar tu comida —atajó queriendo desviar la conversación.

—Seguro —dijo Ned sin poder evitar un suspiro—. Quién lo diría.

Peter inhaló profundamente.

—Si nos apuramos, puede que te cuente un poco, ¡pero sólo un poco!

—Genial —dijo Ned sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

Peter se sintió avergonzado de haber compartido parcialmente una conversación así de privada con su amigo, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea. Finalmente, necesitaba un confidente a quien decirle lo que a May no podía contarle y había momentos como esos en los que sentía que se iba a morir por guardar tantas emociones él solo.

***

—Creí que se quedarían una semana, por lo menos un par de días más —dijo Tony mientras bajaba la intensidad de las luces con un chasquido.

—Pues no. Se supone que era solo esta noche y mañana hasta el atardecer.

—¿Y ni siquiera te van a dejar presentar lo que preparamos? Puedo hacer un cambio para que seas el primero del día. Sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Peter suspiró. Se sentía algo cansado.

—Dijo el señor Harrington que mejor lo deje para la feria de ciencias de la escuela, que no cree que uno de mis proyectos tenga el peso suficiente para poder ser mostrado aquí. O sea, no quiere que ponga en ridículo el nombre de la escuela y que no te haga perder el tiempo y que no le robe espacio a los proyectos que en serio valen la pena.

—¿Ves ahora por qué quería que hoy te presentaras conmigo? De esa forma ya todos sabrían quién eres y a qué te vas a dedicar y creo de alguna forma atraer la atención de esa forma, podría empezar a preparar a la gente para cuando les demos la feliz noticia, ¿no crees? Digo, los romances de oficina son algo que les gusta mucho a las personas. No veo por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo si es algo que en un futuro nos va a servir. Piénsalo y tal vez mañana te anuncie como mi futuro sucesor y en un par de años, como mi flamante prometido.

Tony se acercó con un par de copas rebosantes de champán. Peter aun traía puesto el saco de la escuela, aquel que solo usaba para ir a competencias o salidas oficiales. Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero es que no se trata de eso, Tony. O sea, el profesor no cree que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno y…

Tony dejó las copas sobre la mesa de noche.

—Tu profesor tiene que ponerte a prueba y cualquier maestro que conozcas siempre te dirá que no eres lo suficientemente bueno porque necesitan sacar lo mejor de ti. A mí me pasó y yo sé que realmente te esforzaste demasiado. ¿Qué tan difícil es que yo arregle por lo menos, un día más de permisos para tus compañeros y mañana pases a la hora en la que originalmente te habían programado? Una noche más no les hará daño y todos tus compañeros tendrán oportunidad de ver lo que originalmente vinieron a ver.

Peter se levantó y se paró junto al enorme ventanal.

—Es que ese es el problema Tony. No puedes estar arreglando todo con una simple llamada o…

Tony arqueó una ceja y fue hacia donde estaba el chico.

—Sí puedo. Soy Tony Stark.

Peter suspiró.

—Pero la mitad de ese trabajo ni siquiera es mía. Tú me ayudaste.

—Pero ellos no deben de saberlo, además tú fuiste quien le dio los toques finales y vio cosas que yo no siquiera había notado y lo mejoraste. La patente es tuya y es la que te está abriendo puertas lejos de este lugar. Anda, Peter, déjame ayudarte.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Su orgullo estaba asomando otra vez.

—No, Tony. Así déjalo. Además, por muy Stark que seas no creo que los padres de mis compañeros estén de acuerdo con eso. May no lo haría.

Tony acarició con delicadeza el rostro del chico.

—Firmé una responsiva donde ella me otorga la facultad de tomar decisiones en su ausencia, así que yo sí te daría un día más.

El chico levantó la mirada.

—Tú, pero los demás no.

—Bueno, entonces déjalos que se vayan. Finalmente tú vienes conmigo y tu proyecto esta programado para presentarse mañana a las nueve de la noche, hora en la que seguramente tu profesor estará recibiendo las notificaciones de la transmisión en directo y se habrá arrepentido de haber dicho semejantes disparates.

Peter torció la boca.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que lo dijo porque…!

—Los adultos nos equivocamos y no necesariamente somos los más listos aquí. Yo voy a hablar mañana con él, como tu tutor temporal y como el dueño de esa exposición, para decirle que no voy a permitir que el mundo se prive de tu ingenio. Conmigo o sin mí, muy seguramente ese lugar también te correspondería en algunos años, así que solo hazlo, Peter. Sólo demuéstrales quién eres.

Peter suspiró. Tony se acercó a abrazarlo y sonrió cuando sintió que el chico lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos.

—Anda, a propósito dejé abierta la piscina y el DJ está listo para que tus compañeros armen una improvisada fiesta nocturna. Hoy el restaurante no va a cerrar por órdenes del dueño pero lamentablemente no hay barra libre esta ocasión porque todos son muy jóvenes. Es viernes y creo que por lo menos pueden divertirse un poco. ¿Por qué no bajas con ellos? Total, vamos a pasar esta noche y otras más juntos. Tengo el permiso de May. Será un fin de semana un poco largo para nosotros y el lunes, te presentarás a clases como el chico que dejó en alto el nombre de su escuela y que es una joven promesa para el mundo.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—¿Siempre eres así?

Tony besó delicadamente la frente del chico.

—Ya deberías acostumbrarte, joven Parker y en un futuro no muy lejano, segundo señor Stark. Corre, ve con tus amigos y sube a la hora que quieras, yo voy a estar aquí.

Peter se levantó en sus puntas para poder besarlo.

—Eres terrible, Tony.

—No. Sólo soy un hombre enamorado por primera vez.

Peter salió caminando a prisa. A veces, por estar tan centrado en su relación con Tony se olvidaba de lo que era obvio: seguía siendo un chico que tenía todo un mundo por descubrir.


	22. Just open your eyes, it's as plain to see

Se revolvió sobre las sábanas de aquella enorme cama. No quería levantarse y aunque estuvo tentado a llamar al servicio a la habitación, se contuvo. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar si lo veían a él y no al otro abriéndoles la puerta. Por un momento quiso hacerlo solamente para evaluar las reacciones que tendría ese pequeño atrevimiento, pero no podía darse ese lujo aún.

Volteó solamente para ver que a su lado, Tony seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No había sido tan mala idea dejarse convencer por su encanto, para que a su vez, éste hiciera lo propio con su profesor. A esa hora del domingo sus compañeros tal vez estarían desayunando pues finalmente se habían quedado a ver la presentación de Peter.

“Así es cómo se siente…”

Peter había arrasado la noche anterior presentando ese proyecto en el que había trabajado y que finalmente, ahora atraía los reflectores hacia él. Sabía que dejarse convencer por ese otro que ahora seguía durmiendo como si nada, tenía sus ventajas. Nadie tenía que enterarse de que era el novio de aquel hombre tan poderoso y si de alguna forma eso le ayudaba un poco a darse a notar, tenía que sacar ventaja de ello. No había nada de malo en dejarse ayudar si con sus ideas, él también quería ayudar a otros.

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Tony siempre tenía todo listo. Una canasta con frutas y dulces a esa hora de la mañana lo hizo sonreír, pero aquella expresión fue borrada de repente.

“Espero que pasen los días pronto para volver a verte. Te extraño. Pepper”.

En su emoción por la noche anterior, no había reparado en eso. Aquella tarjeta iba dirigida al hombre que estaba durmiendo y nuevamente se sintió en desventaja. Toda aquella confianza y vehemente seguridad quedaron reducidas a nada. Quiso estrujar la tarjeta y arrojar con furia aquel detalle, pero se contuvo.

—¿Peter?

El chico volteó a ver a aquel que se levantó con el cabello completamente revuelto. No era la primera noche que pasaban juntos y aunque antes le enternecía su aspecto desaliñado, ahora no lo encontraba atractivo. Quería una respuesta a eso.

—Aquí estoy.

—Ven. Es domingo, vamos a seguir durmiendo.

Peter quiso solamente obedecer, pero aquella sensación no se iba tan fácilmente.

—¿Esto es para ti? —preguntó apretando los puños.

Tony se acercó a él y miró extrañado la canasta.

—No la había visto. ¿Tú la recibiste?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Deben haberla traído anoche cuando salimos. Ya sabes que el servicio entra cuando yo salgo. ¿Qué tienes?

Peter sintió ganas de llorar y le extendió la tarjeta incapaz de decir palabra. El rostro de Tony lo tranquilizó.

—Espera. Déjame hacer una llamada.

Peter buscó algo con qué cubrirse. Sus deseos de hacer el amor a esa hora de la mañana simplemente habían pasado a último plano. Se puso una bata que encontró y miró que Tony marcaba y se acercaba a él, poniendo el altavoz.

—¿Pepper? Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal París? Sí, qué bueno. Oye, ¿tú mandaste la canasta con frutas y esas cosas? Te agradezco el gesto pero quiero pedirte algo, por favor nada de frases amistosas que puedan malinterpretarse. No estoy solo. Sí, sí vine a lo de la expo, esa en la que no habías considerado a la escuela a donde asiste mi becario estrella y sí, vine muy bien acompañado. Hace muchas noches que no duermo solo, sabes que estoy en una relación muy importante y no sabes lo que acabas de hacerle sentir a mi… al amor de mi vida porque se despertó y lo primero que leyó fue un “te extraño” que esa personita no me mandó. ¿Lo mandaste para mí diciendo que me extrañas? ¿Cómo jefe o cómo amigo? Cómo haya sido, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. No recuerdo que fueras tan efusiva y por lo mismo, tratemos de mantener todo en un tono profesional, ¿quieres? Gracias, igualmente. Hasta pronto.

Peter se arrojó a los brazos de Tony. Éste lo estrujó con todas su fuerzas mientras besaba sus cabellos.

—Debes estar pensando que soy un mocoso inmaduro y… —dijo Peter con voz entrecortada.

Tony lo separó lentamente para secar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—De ninguna forma. Te estoy dando tu lugar aunque ella no sepa quién eres en realidad.

Peter suspiró.

—¿No lo sabe?

Tony siguió acariciando con cariño a Peter.

—Por el momento no, y espero que eso no sea un problema para ti. A veces a Pepper le da por hacer las cosas excesivamente bien y lo que menos deseo es que empiece a querer ser esa parte de mi consciencia que siempre ignoré. Se lo diré cuando sea el momento, pero ahora ya sabe que no puede permitirse ni tomarse ciertas libertades y quiero que tengas eso en mente, Peter: sólo tengo ojos para ti, para nadie más. ¿De acuerdo? Y si ella en algún momento hace o dice algo que te incomode, dímelo.

—Pero no quiero causarte problemas con ella y…

Tony se acercó a besar delicadamente sus labios.

—Puedo conseguir una asistente en cualquier lado, pero al amor de mi vida no lo voy a dejar por nada del mundo. Ven, si ya no quieres dormir, vamos a darnos una ducha y puedo pedir algo para desayunar aquí.

Peter suspiró. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

—No me han visto desde anoche, yo creo que mejor voy a desayunar con Ned.

Tony sonrió y volvió a darle un beso.

—Como gustes, pero por lo menos déjame tallarte la espalda.

Peter se rio, sintiendo que el llanto se disipaba de poco en poco.

—Sí. Ayúdame.

***

Después de ese inolvidable fin de semana, Peter tuvo que regresar a sus ocupaciones y preocupaciones habituales: la escuela, tener contenta a May con los quehaceres domésticos y las buenas notas en la escuela, el poco tiempo que le quedaba para seguir protegiendo a la ciudad y sobre todo eso, seguir cuidando su relación con Tony. Una notificación lo había interrumpido a la mitad de su experimento de química y se sonrojó al ver una fotografía:

“No creo que me quede, si me la pongo la voy a romper”.

Se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de que Tony se había quedado con una de sus camisetas. Había sido un descuido de ambos y aquella maleta sin deshacer era la prueba.

“Ya decía yo que no podía haberla perdido. ¿Te molesta si voy al rato a recogerla? ¿A qué hora te veo?”

Peter escondió el celular cuando su profesor pasó al lado. Todavía no le perdonaba la humillación pública de tener que haber accedido a una petición personal del mismísimo Tony Stark y con ello, admitir que hubiera sido un error tremendo impedir que Peter presentara su proyecto. Volvió a sacarlo casi a escondidas cuando el maestro había salido del laboratorio escolar.

“A la hora que sea. May dice que te lleve antes de las diez y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso”.

Peter escribió tan rápido como pudo.

“¿Ahora le pides permiso a ella para que me deje salir? ¿Qué tal que no te quería ver hoy?”

Se mordió el labio al leer la respuesta.

“Puede que tú no quieras verme, pero de igual manera, yo me las hubiera ingeniado para verte hoy y mañana y siempre. Te veo cuando salgas de la escuela, pero hoy te toca venir a mi oficina. Te amo”.

Peter suspiró y terminó lo que estaba haciendo. Faltaba menos de una hora para salir y sabía que el tiempo se le haría eterno. Marcó a May para recordarle que iba a salir y se sorprendió de que la mujer estuviera de buen humor y que solamente le recordara llegar temprano. Había pocas cosas que hacían que ella se sintiera a gusto pero Peter sabía que ahora que ella había conseguido un novio, eso le daría más ventaja. Tampoco era como que quisiera abusar del estado de enamoramiento de su tía, pero debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que ella le diera.

Cuando el timbre de la salida sonó, salió casi corriendo. El lujoso auto negro que pocas veces había visto, ya estaba afuera esperándolo. Reconoció al mal encarado asistente de Stark y se subió sin decir nada. Se sintió tentado a preguntarle el motivo de su sobrenombre, pero no quería hacerlo enfadar. Se limitó a saludar a ese hombre tan serio y a ponerse los audífonos, aun sin escuchar música. El tráfico a esa hora era insufrible y sabia que podría haber llegado antes si tan solo Tony no le hubiera mandado al chofer, pero debía acatar ciertas formalidades. Encendió el aire acondicionado y la combinación de lo fresco con el calor que aún se sentía, lo hizo recordar la primera vez que estuvo a solas con Tony. Era la misma sensación calurosa que lo inquietó durante esa primera salida, con la diferencia de que la incertidumbre al fin había quedado resuelta y que la consecuencia, eran esos meses en secreto viviendo ese idilio.

Suspiró mientras buscaba con qué entretenerse. Era difícil tratar de mantener la concentración cuando sabía que iba a verse con Tony, pues absolutamente todo pasaba a segundo plano. Cerró los ojos por lo que pensó, fue un par de minutos pero los fuertes toquidos en el cristal lo despertaron.

—Niño, ya llegamos. El jefe te estuvo marcando, pero no le contestaste. Ahora te toca arreglártelas con él.

Peter se frotó los ojos y vio que habían tardado más tiempo del habitual.

—Gracias, Happy —respondió aun aturdido.

Bajó del auto y cargó su mochila. Sabía que no era del agrado del guardaespaldas-chofer-amigo-lo-que-sea de Tony y se adentró a ese enorme edificio. Sonrió con cordialidad a quien lo recibió y mostró el gafete especial que Tony le había dado unos días antes. Era como un pase VIP. Tomó aire cuando entró a la oficina de Tony y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí. Esperó mientras sacaba sus apuntes para ponerse a estudiar y aunque estuvo tentado a marcarle, decidió esperar.

—El jefe no está. Tiene una videollamada con unos empresarios y va a tardar un poco. Los árabes son muy ansiosos y son adictos al trabajo como él. Ya han de ser casi las diez de la noche allá, pero eso no los detiene y a Tony menos.

Peter se puso de pie de un salto mientras Pepper se acercaba a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Peter se desconcertó.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Potts.

—Quedamos en que puedes decirme Pepper y hablarme de tú. No me hagas sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Otra vez el miedo y la ansiedad.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias.

—Cómo gustes. Si deseas algo, sólo pídemelo o siéntete libre de llamar a cualquier persona. Todos aquí ya te ven como el futuro sucesor de Tony después de lo que presentaste en la Expo, ¿eh? Así que nadie está en condiciones de negarte nada, y sobre eso, te ofrezco una disculpa otra vez. Se me debe haber traspapelado el post-it o debo haber ignorado la notificación por error para reservar los lugares para tu escuela. A veces creo que lo mejor es volver a trabajar como antes y no confiar en las estúpidas notificaciones ni recordatorios de los teléfonos. Cuando se acaba la batería, se termina la magia, ¿no? Nada como tomar apuntes al estilo de la vieja escuela.

Peter asintió para darle la razón. La presencia de aquella mujer lo inquietaba en formas indecibles.

—S-sí, puede ser.

Pepper pasó a su lado y revolvió sus cabellos.

—Tan joven y tan inteligente. ¿Sabes quién pagaría sin dudarlo una suma estratosférica por eso que presentaste?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—N-no lo hice para vender mi idea. Es algo que quiero patentar con el señor Stark y…

Pepper sonrió con aire casi maternal.

—Justin Hammer pagaría lo que no te imaginas por eso que presentaste. Sé de muy buena fuente que tu proyecto lo hizo babear como loco y si yo fuera tú, lo consideraría. No te extrañe que un día de estos te vaya a buscar a tu escuela y te ofrezca cualquier cosa que le pidas. Últimamente Tony ha estado vuelto loco con el trabajo y le ha estado apostando a las personas equivocadas y por lo mismo, no se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a sí. Quisiera pensar que si te permitió ese espacio en la Expo Stark es porque en serio tiene algo bueno para ti, pero sí solo lo hizo porque el becario de Yale le canceló, pues creo que no tiene caso que te vea como una segunda opción, ¿no?

Peter se quedó helado.

—¿Tiene un becario en Yale?

Pepper sacó su celular para seguir revisando los pendientes del día.

—Tiene por lo menos, un becario en cada universidad que te puedas imaginar. Desde un chico rico, mimado e insoportable en el MIT, hasta el joven más humilde que tenga una beca en Harvard. Por eso me mandó a ver cómo iban los trabajos de los alumnos que tienen convenio con nosotros en la École Centrale de Nantes y en la École Centrale de Paris. Incluso tiene algunos en la Sorbona, pero no sé por qué de repente muestra tanto interés en las carreras humanísticas. No te sorprenda que en unos años cambie a los becarios de ingenierías por algunos matriculados en Geopolítica o en Poder y Medios de Comunicación. Sí sabes que a Tony le encantan las francesas, ¿no? Por eso de que el francés, al igual que las matemáticas, son las lenguas universales, claro que el francés no necesita mucha pericia cuando se trata de…

Pepper se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Peter palidecer.

—Ay, lo siento Peter. A veces olvido que tienes ¿catorce? ¿Dieciséis?

Peter tragó saliva. Estaba enojado como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

—Quince, tengo quince años.

—Discúlpame, pero no es que dude de tu capacidad para entender las cosas, sino que a veces olvido que eres muy joven y que Stark cree que todos tienen el mismo grado de inmadurez mental que él, pero tú no. Eres un chico muy inteligente y si en serio sabes lo que te conviene, vas a buscar y a considerar otras opciones aparte de él. A veces Tony es muy sobrado de sí mismo y cree que puede tener a todos en lista de espera, pero creo que ese no debe ser tu caso. Sí, considéralo y sigue trabajando con él, pero si para cuando inicies la universidad ves una oportunidad mejor, sólo tómala sin remordimientos. A Tony lo que le sobran, son personas dispuestas a humillarse con tal de esperar lo que sea a ver si les avienta alguna migaja o sobra, pero tú mereces mucho más que todo eso. Tú no mereces ocupar un segundo lugar en la vida de Tony.

Peter tomó aire. Algunas de esas palabras comenzaban a tener sentido.

—Gracias señorita… Gracias, Pepper, por el consejo.

La rubia guardó su teléfono en su blazer.

—Cuando gustes. Voy por un latte y en serio que Tony va a tardar, ¿no quieres venir? Podemos tomar un café o comer algo. No he podido desayunar ni almorzar ni comer. Olvidaba lo que significa trabajar para este señor.

Peter seguía trabado de coraje. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser el reemplazo de uno de los otros becarios que Tony tenía. Jamás se lo había mencionado. Repentinamente, su incomodidad desapareció.

—Sí. ¿Puedo dejar mis cosas aquí?

La rubia sonrió.

—Esta oficina será tuya en un futuro no muy lejano. Déjalas donde gustes. ¿Te gusta el café de Starbucks?

Peter asintió. Tal vez era hora de conocer algunas cosas que Tony por sí mismo, jamás le hubiera contado.

***

Peter regresó más relajado. Vio su reloj y ya eran casi las siete. Nunca supo en qué momento aquella intempestiva salida con el bien conocido brazo derecho de Tony, se había tornado en una charla por demás amena. La rubia le había contado cosas que él desconocía por completo de su ahora novio y de ella misma. Si bien los temas jamás versaron en torno a la relación previa que ambos sostuvieron, si fueron cruciales para que Peter pudiera entender los pasados arranques de Tony, cuando apenas se estaban tratando.

Por un momento en esa prolongada comida, Peter se sintió inútil al no saber de qué temas hablar con esa mujer que era todo un despliegue de elegancia y honestidad. Por un momento se sintió mal al juzgarla solamente por el pasado que ella había compartido con Tony, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente ella solo se preocupaba por Tony de la forma más desinteresada que podía existir.

—Cuando estuve pasando por momentos difíciles, Tony me prestó una de sus casas, la que tiene en Los Hamptons. No tenía mucho tiempo de que nos habíamos dejado, pero él no dudó en tenderme la mano y me ayudó a buscar otro trabajo. Incluso, algunos meses más, aunque yo ya no trabajaba para él, me siguió depositando el sueldo como si nada y la verdad, a mí me daba vergüenza. La gente podrá decir lo que sea de Tony, como todo hombre tiene sus defectos, pero en el fondo, es una gran persona. Tiene un gran corazón y eso pocos lo sabemos. Yo tuve que dejar ese empleo porque la verdad no me sentía segura, porque era como si todo el tiempo estuviera bajo una presión constante, haciendo algo que me estaba alejando de lo que en realidad quería hacer, como que me sentía sobreprotegida, sin libertad para poder expresarme… Digo, eres muy joven como para saber cómo se siente eso, ¿verdad?

Peter le ayudó a abrir la puerta. Pepper iba cargando una charola con tres vasos de café.

—Digo, tal vez no se sienta igual, pero creo que puedo darme una idea por…

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Qué tonta! Olvidaba que tú también sabes lo que se siente llevar como una doble vida y después no saber a cuál de las dos darle más prioridad. ¡Justo así me sentí, Peter! Tú sabes cómo es eso, sabes a lo que me refiero.

El chico sonrió. En serio que se sentía avergonzado por haberse hecho prejuicios sobre esa mujer que todo lo que deseaba hacer, era ayudar a Tony a como diera lugar.

—Pero bueno —retomó ella la palabra—, a veces uno tiene que darse ciertos golpes emocionales para saber de qué esta hecho y finalmente, terminar regresando al lugar de origen, pero también a veces, uno sabe en dónde ya no es bienvenido.

Peter se detuvo para poder abrir la puerta de la oficina. Cuando miró dentro, Tony ya estaba esperándolos.

—¡Hasta que aparecen! Pepper, ¿a dónde lo llevaste?

La rubia apenas estaba poniendo el café sobre la mesa cuando Tony se levantó efusivamente para saludarla de beso a ella y abrazarlo a él.

–Peter, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve marcando.

Peter miró a Pepper, quien de inmediato sonrió y respondió por él.

—Lo invité a tomar un café, pero su celular se quedó sin batería y perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Tony despeinó a Peter sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

—Pepper, por favor, por lo que más quieras, cuando se trate de él, cuídamelo mucho. Él es la razón que me hace no enloquecer cada día.

Pepper entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Me perdí de algo? No entiendo, Tony.

Peter iba a decir algo, pero Tony retomó su aire habitual, aquel que solo desplegaba cuando alguien preguntaba de más. Cinismo en su más pura expresión.

—¿Te parece poco exponer al futuro de esta empresa?

La rubia tomó su vaso y su bolso.

—Bueno, me imagino que tienen que ponerse al día. Peter, fue un placer salir contigo y conocernos mejor. Tony, hasta mañana. Ya te envié al correo lo que está pendiente y sí, es otra videollamada, pero por favor, empiézala temprano. Los coreanos son muy exigentes.

Tony sonrió.

—Gracias, Pepper. Estaría perdido sin ti.

La rubia sonrió cálidamente.

—Descansen, chicos. Los veo luego.

Peter suspiró cuando la rubia cerró la puerta y esperó hasta que Tony fuera a ponerle el seguro.

—Tony, ¿me llevas a casa?

El millonario lo miró con recelo.

—¿Todo bien? Tienes permiso hasta las diez y aun tenemos poco más de dos horas y media.

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

—No es eso, en serio estoy cansado.

Tony se acercó cariñosamente a él y lo tomó por las caderas.

—¿Pepper te dijo algo o pasó algo que te hiciera sentir mal? Ya sabes que puedes decírmelo, tú tienes prioridad por encima de otros, no importa quienes sean.

Peter tomó aire.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me diste el espacio en la Expo Stark porque otro becario te había cancelado?

Tony lo soltó y de inmediato lo hizo girar para verlo a los ojos.

—¿A Pepper se le olvida reservar los lugares para tu escuela pero no se le olvida mencionar eso?

—Por lo visto, a ti también se te olvidó decirme eso.

Tony se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No creí que eso fuera a molestarte. Finalmente fue una oportunidad y ahora los reflectores están sobre ti, ¿no? Al otro ni quién lo vaya a mencionar y menos, por haber cancelado de última hora. Bien pudo haber avisado con dos meses de anticipación.

Peter frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Ahora voy a ser el reemplazo de tus becarios, de los que cancelen a última hora? ¿No habías dicho que me ibas a dar mi lugar o eso solo va a aplicar para ciertas cosas?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo dije porque no era necesario. Quien tiene toda la atención encima de sí, eres tú y yo no veo qué hay de malo en eso. Tú sabes cuál es tu lugar conmigo y creo que eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, ¿o no?

Peter tomó su mochila.

—Nos vemos luego, Tony. Si quieres luego me das la camiseta, igual no me hace falta. Tengo muchas, aunque no parezca.

El millonario lo sujetó por el brazo.

—Peter, en serio, no es necesario que tengamos nuestra primera discusión por algo tan insignificante como eso. Pasa todo el tiempo y…

Peter se soltó bruscamente de aquel agarre.

—Pues tú lo acabas de decir, pasa todo el tiempo pero puede que yo no tenga ánimos para soportarlo todo el tiempo. Adiós, Tony.

Tony lo dejó ir. No quería empeorar las cosas y menos, por algo que él consideraba intrascendente. Tal vez era el primer encontronazo con la realidad y era algo tan simple de ver: Peter aun no estaba listo para lidiar con esa clase de presiones todavía y Tony sería un necio si se aferraba a hacerlo vivir experiencias para las que se necesitaba menos romanticismo y un poco más de frialdad.


	23. Verloren

“Toma la ayuda de quien venga. Jamás desaproveches alguna oportunidad que parezca caída del cielo o de dónde sea, pero que te sirva”.

Aquellas palabras habían seguido resonando en su mente pese a todo el sonido de los disparos y los casquillos cayendo a sus pies. Una bala le había rozado el hombro, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Había buscado un lugar sobre el cual poder apoyarse, pero eran más de los que él había enfrentado solo. El haber hackeado el traje para que Tony no pudiera rastrearlo, había sido una mala idea ahora que sabía, su traje no era tan resistente como había pensado.

“¡Miren lo que el viento trajo por acá!”

Aquella voz jamás la había escuchado.

“Como sea. ¡Muy bien amigos es hora de marcar la diferencia! ¡Hora de hacer las putas chimichangas!”

Peter sabía que su alter ego no era del tipo de los que se escondían o huían apenas las cosas se ponían difíciles, pero las cicatrices en su cuerpo, eran la prueba fehaciente de que no era a prueba de balas. El estruendo de lo que supuso, eran varios cuerpos cayendo, solamente incrementó su nivel de adrenalina. Algunos sonidos más, gritos desaforados de dolor y lo que parecía ser, el metal cortando el viento. Por primera vez, se había paralizado estando completamente consciente de ello. Aquella voz burlona y cuyas risotadas resonaban en todo el lugar, lo hicieron ponerse en alerta.

“¡Mira todo eso! ¡Es mil veces mejor que navidad!”

Peter había seguido respirando agitadamente bajo la máscara. Aquel tipo al que nunca había visto tan cerca y del que solo había escuchado rumores, al fin estaba frente a él.

“Me imagino que tu traje también es rojo para que no se vean las manchas de sangre, pero igual con un poco de limón y agua oxigenada se le quitan. El problema es que decolora la tela”.

Peter se había incorporado lentamente.

“¿Quién eres?” había preguntó poniéndose en guardia y tratando de buscar alguna ruta de escape.

El otro tipo sólo guardó hábilmente el par de pistolas que aun seguían humeantes. Las colgó a sus costados, mientras se agachaba a levantar aquel par de katanas que estaban llenas de sangre.

“La pregunta aquí no es esa, sino ¿qué hace un tipo tan chiquito como tú por aquí? ¿No se supone que solo haces videos lindos para YouTube y esas cosas? Por cierto, estoy suscrito a tu canal y la verdad, es que pensé que trabajabas para el circo o que solo eras un idiota youtuber queriendo ganar seguidores, y sí, veo que no eres tan listo como dicen. ¿A quién carajos se le ocurre ponerse al tú por tú con los tailandeses? ¡Ve a bajar gatos de los árboles o a ayudar a viejitas a cruzar la calle! ¡Esta vida no es para ti!”

Peter solo había atinado a relajar su posición en cuanto lo vio alejarse tarareando una canción. Las notas de “Careless whisper” eran inconfundibles.

“¡¿Quién demonios eres?!”, preguntó Peter sintiendo que la adrenalina no iba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Aquel tipo raro se le había acercado.

“Te diría que soy la cura para el cáncer, pero no. Soy mucho más que todo eso. Soy el tipo que no hace el clásico aterrizaje de superhéroe solo para quedar bien. Soy el que ha ido quitando muchos estorbos del camino y créeme, niño, no quieres ser uno de mis estorbos. Dile a tu amigo, el señor con la armadura de hierro que no se meta en lo que no le importa y mejor sigue haciendo tus saltitos y piruetas, pues tienes vocación de acróbata. No pareces ser el tipo de ¿hombre? Que se manche las manos con sangre que no es suya”.

Peter se había quedado clavado en su lugar mientras aquel tipo reanudaba su marcha.

“¡Por cierto!”, había gritado aquel: “No creas nada de lo que dicen en las noticias. No tengo ninguna intención de matarte ni confrontarme contigo. Simplemente no quiero estorbos en mi propio camino. Si no tienes una misión definida, yo sí la tengo y eso no incluye mocosos de preparatoria que entran por la ventana a su casa. Sé todo de ti, pero tranquilo, no hay quien pueda comprarme ni quien pueda pagar para revelar tu identidad secreta, ¿eh? Me gustó tu video de la Expo Stark. Lástima que sean tan elitistas como para no dejar entrar a un hombre desfigurado. Dile a tu novio que no sea prejuicioso, los feos también sufrimos y mucho”.

Peter seguía sin saber qué hacer. Habían pasado varias noches de eso y llevaba el mismo número de días evadiendo a Tony. Había puesto de pretexto el prepararse para los exámenes finales, que ya estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina, pero realmente no sabía cómo decirle que, al fin, se había encontrado con ese otro. Un video de una cámara los había captado en ese extraño intercambio de palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón, Tony tampoco había mencionado el incidente pese a que se había vuelto algo viral. Se seguían mandando mensajes y sus llamadas ya no duraban horas enteras. Ni siquiera ninguno de los dos había sentido la urgencia de hacer un espacio en su día para poder amarse como antes, cuando el deseo reclamaba lo que era suyo.

Guardó sus cosas y salió de la escuela, sin despedirse de Ned. Dudó sobre si ir a su casa o ir a buscar a Tony, pero sabía que primero tenía que poner en claro sus pensamientos. Después de esa discusión en la que supo realmente había reemplazado a alguien más, no había querido ir a ver a Tony. Lo sentía como una traición a lo más sagrado que ambos habían construido y eso era la confianza mutua. Si Tony guardaba algunas cosas para sí mismo, Peter no veía por qué el no podría devolverle el favor. No era tan grave pero tampoco era algo que pudiera tomarse tan a la ligera. Iba a marcarle a Tony pero cuando vio aquel imponente auto esperándolo supo que no era necesario.

—No me buscas, no me has llamado, no sé cómo estamos, Peter.

El chico tragó saliva.

—Hoy no me puedo tardar mucho —mintió—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Tony se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del copiloto pese a las miradas curiosas. Ya todos sabían en la escuela que Peter era el protegido de Tony, pero aun así, era incómodo tener esa clase de atención encima de ellos.

—Yo cancelé una junta de negocios con unos socios de Turquía, pero veo que tú ya no tienes tiempo para mí. Antes estudiábamos juntos, pero ahora ni eso. ¿Qué pasa, Peter?

El chico se apresuró a subirse mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

—¿Podemos platicar en otro lado? Odio que me tomen fotos y videos sin que sea Spider-Man. A él no le molestan tanto esas cosas.

El portazo del otro lado del auto lo estremeció.

—Como quieras, Peter. ¿Me regalas unos minutos en la Torre? Seré breve y hoy no tengo intenciones de seducirte, en serio.

Peter tragó saliva. Solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando llegaron al lugar al que antes le emocionaba hacer su arribo, Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba tan serio como cuando se empezaron a tratar. No hubo beso en los labios, ni en la mejilla y tampoco se ofreció a cargar su mochila. Peter iba preparado para lo peor y solo dejó caer sus cosas al suelo.

—FRIDAY, bloquea todos los accesos. No me pases ninguna llamada, por favor.

—Entendido, señor.

—Tampoco me pases a Pepper. Ni siquiera le respondas.

La voz de la IA confirmó la orden de su creador. Peter sentía que le sudaban las manos, pero trató de mantenerse sereno.

—Bien, Peter iré al grano.

El chico sintió un ardiente hormigueo recorrerlo de punta a punta. Era como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza. La voz fría de Tony lo hizo apretar las quijadas.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De tu evasión. Ya me di cuenta de que no quieres hablar conmigo desde ese día que te fuiste enojado de la oficina.

Peter sintió que tenía la boca seca.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó molesto.

—Justamente me desconcierta eso, que no quieras hablar. Sé que fui un idiota por lo que pasó y no encuentro cómo justificar eso, el haberte puesto como el “reemplazo”, pero quiero que sepas que no eres eso, no estás reemplazando a nadie.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces fui tu “úsese en caso de emergencia” para salvar tu exhibición? Porque para el caso da lo mismo, Tony.

El cuarentón fue por una botella de whiskey y se sirvió un vaso. Después, encendió un cigarro, cosa que casi no hacía en presencia de Peter.

—No, no es lo mismo. Te dije que igual ese lugar iba a ser tuyo algún día y el momento llegó antes de lo previsto y estuvo bien.

Peter jaló la botella y le dio un sorbo. Trató de disimular su desagrado ante el sabor amargo de la bebida.

—Qué bueno que me lo dices, me reconforta saber eso. No sabes qué feliz me hace saber que nunca me has visto como el reemplazo de nadie. Sólo confírmame que tampoco estoy reemplazando a Pepper, porque eso ya sería el acabose y…

Tony lo miró de una forma que de inmediato lo hizo enmudecer.

—Pepper ya sabe que tú eres mi novio.

Peter lo miró desconcertado. Tony retomó la palabra.

—Acabo de nombrarla CEO otra vez porque todo se ha estado yendo al demonio desde esa noche y tuve que decírselo, porque la puta presión de estar pensando en salvar la compañía o en salvar mi relación contigo me estaba comiendo vivo, y yo te dije que tú eras prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa y no tenía nadie más a quién decírselo.

El chico sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

—¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! ¿No te da cuenta que…?

Tony dio una bocanada profunda antes de dejar caer el cigarro. Se acercó y por fin, abrazó a Peter. El chico no pudo corresponder aquel arrebato.

—¡Peter, yo te dije que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Lo que fuera! ¿No entiendes, amor? ¡Puedo regalarle la puta empresa y a mí no me importa! ¡Todo lo que yo quiero es proteger lo que le da sentido a mi vida y eso eres tú! ¡Lo demás se puede ir al diablo, Peter!

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro del chico. Tony lo abrazó con más fuerza pero el chico logró zafarse de aquel agarre.

—¡Tony, estás loco! ¡No puedes hacer eso y ya! ¿Qué va a pasar si un día ella…? —Peter recordó aquella tarde con la rubia que solamente se había deshecho en elogios hacia él y se había mostrado sincera con él— ¿Qué va a pasar si realmente ella no lo entiende?

Tony tomó del rostro a Peter.

—¡Claro que lo va a entender! ¡Ella fue la que me dijo que pusiéramos las cosas en claro! ¡Ella misma fue la que me dijo que hablara contigo porque yo no sabía de qué manera volver a acercarme a ti! ¡Peter, por favor!

—Tony —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Yo creo que es mejor que…

El millonario se apresuró a besar a Peter para callarlo.

—Que nunca se te ocurra, por favor. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Los sollozos se apoderaron del cuerpo del chico.

—¿Pero si un día te traiciona? ¿Si un día te das cuenta de que realmente no…?

Tony solamente abrazó a Peter.

—No. Eso jamás va a suceder y si lo intenta, con mayor razón debemos demostrarles a todos que están equivocados, ¿no? Conozco a Virginia y sé que ella no es así. Tiene sus momentos, pero es porque justamente trata de buscar lo que es bueno para todos. Peter, por primera vez tenemos la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, necesitamos confiar en los que nos rodean, aunque sean pocos y…

Peter cerró los ojos. Liberar aquel suspiro de su pecho había dolido.

—Si tú dices que está bien, yo te creo, pero por favor, Tony, no perdamos la perspectiva.

Tony parecía fuera de sí, parecía no medir el impacto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Amor, nada malo va a pasar. Nada malo va a suceder y tú y yo vamos a estar juntos hasta el final. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Peter suspiró. Era demasiado bueno como para creerlo, pero tampoco quería cerrarse a la posibilidad. Necesitaba seguir aferrándose a eso, aun cuando los pronósticos ya empezaban a apuntar en contra suya.

—Yo te creo, Tony. Yo creo cada cosa que tú digas.

Apretó los párpados cuando sintió que Tony lo abrazaba con más efusividad de la normal. Algo dentro de su interior seguía creciendo y no era el amor que sentía por aquel hombre. Era el miedo que dejaba la adrenalina como remanente de su presencia, y Peter guardaba demasiada desde aquel encontronazo con ese otro tipo.

***

Tony suspiró aliviado. Agradeció que May le dejara pasar la noche con Peter aun cuando el chico tenía que asistir a clases temprano. Le dijo que le permitiera quedarse en su departamento, que él lo cuidaría y que no haría nada que fuera en contra de las reglas implícitas que ella había fijado. La italiana solo le dijo que confiaba plenamente en él, aun sabiendo que los dos mentían mutuamente.

Tony se levantó de aquella pequeña cama individual sin hacer mucho ruido. Le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que Peter se durmiera pese al súbito rush de adrenalina que en un momento, Peter había dejado fluir. Fiel a su palabra, Tony por primera vez no lo tocó. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo con el deseo que correspondía a esa cercanía.

Fue hacia la pequeña cocina de ese apartamento y sabiendo ya donde se guardaban todos los enseres, se calentó un poco de agua para un café. Encendió un cigarro, dispuesto a tratar de calmar su repentina ansiedad.

“¿Sabes Tony? Yo no veo ningún problema en que estés enamorado de alguien más joven que tú y tengo que reconocer que me sorprende que sea justamente él. Yo te imaginaba casado con, no sé, una mujer bonita, de esas bellezas descomunales que no son clásicas ni discretas pero que encajarían bien con tu estilo de vida. Esposas trofeo les llaman. Yo jamás pensé que te fueras a fijar en mí, menos por toda la cantidad de cosas que sé sobre ti, pero ante todo, siempre te he visto más como un amigo que como cualquier otra cosa. Por eso mismo, debo ser honesta y decirte que me sorprende tu decisión. Sí, sé que en el corazón no se manda y todas esas estupideces que le gusta leer en las frases a la gente tonta, pero tú no eres así. Tú eres un genio, eres un hombre que ha hecho demasiado por la gente de su tiempo pero que curiosamente, cree en lo mas profundo de su ser, que no merece algo mejor y se conforma con lo primero que aparece ante sus ojos y viene envuelto en dulzura e inocencia.

“¿Es en serio, Tony? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no alguien digno de ti? No tengo nada en contra del chiquillo y el día que lo invité a tomar café, me di cuenta de que en serio tiene potencial para ser alguien tan importante como tú, pero no tiene lo que se necesita para pararse a tu lado en el altar. Puede ser un excelente sucesor para tu legado, pero yo no creo que tenga la madurez que se necesita para hacerle frente a la vida y menos, a una vida contigo. ¿Ya te preguntaste si él quiere lo mismo que tú? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez está tratando de crecer a pasos agigantados y está corriendo cuando apenas debería estar aprendiendo a caminar? ¿Ya le preguntaste si en serio quiere estar contigo cuando tengas sesenta? Él va a ser un hombre de treinta años y tú le vas a duplicar la edad. Cuando tenga tu edad, ¿tú cuántos vas a tener? ¿Seguirás teniendo la energía para llevar su tren de vida o para entender las motivaciones que tenga en esos años? ¡Lo estás haciendo madurar antes de tiempo! Que no te extrañe llegar un día de un viaje de trabajo y encontrarlo en la cama con alguien más porque no se dio la oportunidad de conocer más gente. ¿Quién te asegura que no te lo va a echar en cara un día?

“Sé lo que has de estar pensando, que fue una terrible idea decirme quién era y has de querer estrangularme por lo cruel de mis palabras, pero justamente porque te conozco y porque sé que eres un hombre bueno, creo que debo decirte lo que a lo mejor nadie te ha dicho en todo este tiempo. De acuerdo, entiendo que en este momento él se sienta deslumbrado por todo lo que le has mostrado, que sonría maravillado ante lo poco que le has mostrado y que estés completamente seguro de que te ama por quién eres. Pero como te dije esa vez, ¿quién no te amaría por el simple hecho de que eres Anthony Edward Stark? Yo te amaba antes de todo eso y lo sabes, y no, no quiero abrir viejas heridas ni mucho menos. Sólo quiero que veas las cosas en perspectiva.

“No, no estoy diciendo que el chico sea alguien interesado o que te vea como una enorme chequera, ¿pero sabes qué me dijo ese día? Que si pudiera venderle a alguien más la idea, lo haría y el primero que me vino en mente… Sí, fue él. Sé que Hammer ha tratado de contactarlo a como dé lugar y también sé que hay cierto video en el que se le vio peleando con aquel otro loco… ¿No lo has visto? Ya te lo mando al rato. ¿Por qué no te ha contado todas esas cosas, Tony? Yo reconocí mi error al olvidar incluir a su escuela en la Expo y sabes que cuando me estreso, las cosas simplemente se me van de las manos, pero busco cómo remediarlas. ¿Sabes cómo reaccionó ante lo de tus otros becarios? Se puso furioso y traté de calmarlo. Lo sé, Tony, lo sé. Sé que es algo puramente laboral, pero él no lo entiende. Él, por su edad e inexperiencia sólo ve lo que quiere ver y eso es algo que un día va a terminar separándolos, no por ti, sino por él, por su impulsividad. Los dos fuimos jóvenes. Los dos nos acostamos un día deseando una cosa a los quince años y a los dieciséis, queríamos exactamente lo contrario.

“También sé que no es tu culpa, que por primera vez en tu vida quisiste o quieres creer que al amor así, como lo venden en esas ridículas tarjetas de regalo, existe. Si tú quieres creer que él es el adecuado, pues no sé, habla con él. Dile lo que sientes, dile cómo te sientes y sé honesto. Tony, yo no te culpo y créeme que en cuanto yo encuentre a quien me haga sentir lo mismo que tú estás sintiendo, te voy a dar toda la razón, pero no es el momento. ¡Tienes un imperio que defender! ¡Es todo un legado el que te estás jugando y…! No, no, Tony. No voy a caer con eso. ¡No quiero ser la cabeza de tu empresa mientras tú pierdes la tuya por un bonito par de ojos cafés! No, Tony. Sabes que no lo voy a aceptar y… ¡Ay, no! ¡No te pongas así! ¡No, por favor!”

Tony apagó la tetera cuando empezó a sonar. Nunca antes había llorado ante Pepper y menos por una razón así de poderosa. Dio una ultima bocanada mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que venían de los labios de esa mujer, la única que al igual que ese chico que dormía en aquella pequeña litera, le había jurado amarlo, sin importar qué tan atormentado o perdido se sintiera.


	24. Spaces between us

Peter había aventado la máscara sin importarle que alguien pudiera haberlo visto.

—¿Quieres el traje? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Llévatelo!

—¡No es para que te pongas así!

Peter retrocedió mientras aquella imponente armadura le daba alcance.

—¿Ah, no?

Tony abrió el casco para que Peter pudiera ver su semblante.

—No —respondió secamente Tony.

—Bien, lo que sea. Tómalo, igual ya no me sirve.

Tony se atrevió a sujetarlo con tanta fuerza que se arrepintió.

—Peter, por favor. ¡Nunca me dijiste que aquel tipo...!

El chico lo miró retadoramente. Procuró que su voz no fuera traicionada por aquel torrente de adrenalina que lo estaba ahogando.

—Deadpool. Se llama Deadpool y tiene más agallas que tú y yo juntos.

Tony resopló molesto. Lo soltó lentamente.

—¿Por lo menos sabes de dónde salió? ¿Sabes quién es?

Peter volvió a ajustarse el traje y el cabello que le había despeinado el viento.

—Quién quiera que sea, tenemos que reconocer que gracias a él, las cosas han cambiado notablemente. Y no, no es mi amigo ni tiene intenciones de hacer mejor las cosas, algo que tú y yo hemos descuidado por andar de romance. Sólo salió y ha llegado antes que tú en los momentos precisos... Al menos aparece cuando se le necesita.

A Tony le dolió escuchar eso.

—De acuerdo, Spider-Man. Dime si ahora tenemos que acordar horarios para nosotros y algunos ratos más para esto que hacemos.

Peter sonrió cínicamente por primera vez ante Tony Stark.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. Por cierto, ¿puedes hacerme un mejor traje? Aún me duele aquel rozón de bala y agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de preguntar. Ya reestablecí lo que hackeé y creo que ni te habías dado cuenta.

Tony volvió a ponerse el casco. No quería que la molestia se viera reflejada en su rostro.

—Créeme, no quieres que le haga mejoras al traje.

Peter volvió a ponerse la máscara. Él tampoco quería mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Y tú no quieres saber qué fue lo que le reconfiguré. Lamento que ni FRIDAY ni ninguna de tus inteligencias artificiales puedan saber qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, amor, hoy tampoco puedo verte más allá de esta amena charla. Tengo algo que hacer.

Tony simplemente se alejó antes de prender los propulsores de su traje. Peter lanzó una telaraña antes de dejarse caer de ese rascacielos.

***

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué imbécil! ¿Y no te ha pedido disculpas ni nada?

Peter siguió jugueteando con la espuma de aquel caramel macchiato que tenía frente a sí.

—No. Tampoco me ha escrito ni me ha llamado... Yo creo que ahora ya se terminó, pero aun no hemos dicho nada.

Pepper puso sus manos encima de las de Peter. Su rostro lucía acongojado.

—Ese imbécil me va a escuchar.

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras suavemente se apartaba de aquel toque. Buscó una servilleta y se enjugó discretamente una lágrima.

—No sé qué pensar. Por alguna extraña razón todo ha estado saliendo mal entre nosotros y... —se detuvo cuando sintió el temblor en su quijada—. No quiero que esto termine pero jamás nos habíamos peleado así. Últimamente hemos discutido por cualquier tontería y...

Pepper le acercó un pañuelo.

—Peter, tienes que entender que una relación así no iba a ser sencilla. Te agradezco mucho la confianza y que me hayas permitido saber esta parte de la historia, pero también te puedo decir que Tony no la ha pasado muy bien.

El chico sollozó.

—¿No?

—No, cariño. En serio que no. No sabes lo terrible que es tenerlo como jefe y me imagino que ya sabes que me nombró CEO otra vez, pero finalmente él ha tomado las riendas de todo otra vez. Es su forma de lidiar con esta situación. Yo trato de ser condescendiente con él y si no lo conociera, juraría que simplemente no le importa y ya, pero Tony siempre habla con la verdad antes de terminar algo.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—¿Y qué hago? Te juro que no sé qué hacer y...

Pepper volvió a tomarlo de las manos.

—Mira, Peter. Yo no soy quién para decirte todo esto y menos por lo que ahora sé, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas. Tony no es una persona fácil de tratar, menos cuando está con la guardia baja. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Peter negó desconcertado.

—Tú sabes que él ha tenido ataques de ansiedad y que eso empeoró cuando se dijo a sí mismo que podía salvar al mundo. Yo... ay, no quiero hablar de eso, pero tengo qué.

Peter respiró profundamente.

—Está bien.

La rubia bajó la mirada.

—Tony no es un hombre que olvide fácilmente su pasado. Sabes que cuando estuvimos juntos pareció haber sido una persona diferente, un monógamo pero los recuerdos siempre salen a flote cuando menos uno lo espera. No fue una la vez que lo descubrí hablando acarameladamente con alguna ex, ni cuando tuve que recibir a Maya en nuestra mansión en Malibú. Me sé completo todo el catálogo de "Playboy" y de "Sports Illustrated" y hasta sé quiénes van a desfilar en la pasarela de "Victoria's secret" para que él las vea. Conozco a una y cada una de las modelos que lo acosan y sé de las nuevas que quieren cazarlo.

Peter sintió que la sangre le golpeaba las sienes, pero debía escucharlo todo. Ella continuó.

—Me imagino que sabes que a él le gusta experimentar con muchas cosas. Alcohol, el tabaco, algunas drogas con usos recreativos... No sé cuánto tiempo lleven juntos pero creo que desde que está contigo, es la racha más estable que le he conocido y por lo mismo, me destrozaría saber en algún momento, que sólo te ha visto como una válvula de escape o que te ha estado utilizando.

Peter ya no se contuvo.

—Me dijo que nos vamos a casar.

Pepper sonrió tristemente mientras le mostraba su dedo anular izquierdo completamente desnudo, sin argolla ni anillo de compromiso.

—A mí también. No serías ni el primero ni el último al que le dice eso. Tal vez sí el primer varón, pero ya antes ha dejado corazones rotos en todos lados y como buen criminal cínico y encubierto, siempre regresa a las escenas del crimen que deja en camas vacías y revueltas. ¿Ahora sí me entiendes? Además, no te preocupes, nunca le diré a nadie que tú y él tienen un romance que a la ley no le gustará saber. Aunado a eso, los dos sabemos muy posesivo pero que también es un espíritu libre. ¿Qué te garantiza que un buen día no te dejará por alguna otra mujer o por otro hombre? Finalmente, siempre ha tenido más romances con mujeres que con hombres. Yo me mantuve cerca, porque cuando él me terminó, le dije que sopesara nuestra amistad, pero, así como te ligó a ti, nada te garantiza que hayas sido su primero ni su único. Además, es muy violento, pierde el control muy rápido cuando está enojado. Sabrá Dios si ha matado a alguien ya.

Peter se levantó súbitamente al escuchar esa última frase y sin decir nada salió y fue a buscar a Tony. Aún podía recordar la vez en que acongojado, el millonario había tenido que justificar ese arranque que a él, a Peter, le había costado una dolorosa convalecencia. Aquella escena que llevaba meses queriendo evitar, se dibujó en su mente una vez más.

Sabía que no debía leer las páginas de chismes de la gente en internet y menos cuando de su novio se trataba, pero aquel reportaje con fotos no mentía. Una vieja juerga, de las últimas antes de que se conocieran daba detalle del desenfrenado estilo de vida del magnate: modelos por todos lados, poca ropa sosteniéndose en sus cuerpos y Tony Stark rodeado de ellas como si tuviera encima mil bufandas para cubrir su cuerpo. La embriaguez en su mirada y el cinismo en sus poses. Fotos en su yate, fotos que alguien filtró con la encomienda de mostrar cómo aquel playboy simplemente disfrutaba la vida a su manera después de haber salvado al mundo y que ese "sacrificio" justificaba todos sus procederes.

Peter subió aquella torre a toda prisa y cuando entró al piso en el que vivía su aún novio, encontró a Tony con el pelo revuelto y una bata de seda. La voz desconcertada y adormilada del filántropo solo lo puso en alerta.

—Peter, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico no contestó. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo. Fue a su habitación y al ver las sábanas revueltas, fue directo a la enorme bañera del millonario.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó Peter sin dejar de hurgar en cada rincón posible.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Sí...

—¿Por qué apenas te estás levantando? —preguntó Peter mientras forcejeaba para abrir la puerta del closet del millonario.

Tony lo entendió todo.

—FRIDAY, desbloquea todos los accesos y muéstrale a Peter qué fue lo último que hice desde las últimas 72 horas.

La voz robótica de la inteligencia artificial obedeció la orden y en holograma, comenzó a proyectar aquellas imágenes de forma simultánea.

—FRIDAY, jódete —gruñó Peter mientras iba de una habitación a otra.

Tony lo jaló del brazo.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿No puedo despertarme a las siete de la noche porque me dopé anoche para poder dormir un poco?

Peter lo encaró. Los celos lo estaban cegando.

—Claro, ese es tu escape, ¿no? ¡Prefieres unas putas pastillas para dormir porque yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para que...!

Tony lo sacudió violentamente por primera vez.

—Cálmate y escucha. No sé qué estés pensando o qué te esté pasando, pero no es lo que tu imaginas. No soporto estar sin ti. No soporto cuando te pones en ese plan pero tampoco me puedo acercar sin saber si eso va a joder o no las cosas entre nosotros.

Peter se separó violentamente de ese toque.

—¿Es mi culpa entonces?

Tony cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—No. No es tu culpa. Creo que tampoco es mi culpa, pero si crees o estás seguro de que hice algo mal, sólo dilo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que mucha gente me odia, pero...

Peter bajó la mirada.

La vergüenza se lo estaba comiendo vivo y no puso atención a lo que Tony se esmeraba en explicar. Nunca antes había juzgado mal a su novio, pero aquellas palabras que la rubia había sentenciado dolían, se sentían reales, como hierros ardientes en carne viva y lo peor, es que de alguna forma, eran ciertas.

Peter volvió en sí cuando el cuarentón lo tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, esos mismos orbes que destilaban amor y comprensión, ternura y cierta tristeza en ellos.

—Peter, te amo. No me odies por favor. Lo que sea que estés pensando sólo dilo, lo que sea, cómo sea pero no me odies. Lo que menos quiero es que te sientas mal o que creas que estamos haciendo algo que no debemos o que yo estoy haciendo algo que no es verdad. Dímelo y pídeme lo que quieras, por favor... Si hay algo que se esté interponiendo entre nosotros sólo dímelo y...

Peter sintió que un ruido blanco llenaba su mente. Estaba ahí, podía oír la voz de Tony, pero no entendía nada. Todo le parecía tan lejano, tan distante. Carraspeó y se soltó de aquel agarre.

—¿Te veo mañana? —sentenció preguntando.

Tony suspiró. Peter hizo lo mismo.

Los dos sabían que era la última vez que se iban a ver. Que aquel trance de besos, de dulzura y de amor había llegado al final.

Pero ninguno quiso admitirlo.

—Sí, aquí te espero—mintió Tony.

Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero magistralmente pudo deshacerlo con su frialdad. Un beso en los labios, uno seco, sin emoción.

—Te amo, Tony—dijo Peter mientras salía caminando.

—Y yo te amo más —murmuró Tony mientras lo dejaba alejarse.


	25. Woman in love

I am a woman in love  
And I do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do?

Peter estaba harto. Terminó aquella serie de ecuaciones y las entregó a su profesor. Esperó por su calificación y salió caminando como si nada. Flash seguía echándole en cara que Tony no había cambiado nada, que su patrocinador, mentor o lo que fuera de él, seguía siendo el mismo tipo arrogante que había sido durante toda su vida y por primera vez, pese a la sorpresa de aquel bully, Peter le dio la razón.

Era cierto.

Tony había vuelto a las andadas como el arrogante superhéroe que era apenas lo había dejado de ver y Peter había hecho lo mismo. Nueva York era la ciudad más segura de todo el orbe y las muestras eran claras: mientras uno destazaba, el otro seguía dejando sujetos a los criminales en las paredes como si fueran pegajosos regalos para los policías. Spider-Man había superado en popularidad y en preferencias a cualquier otro superhéroe o Vengador vivo. Incluso, había sepultado la fama de Iron Man y hasta el alcalde deseaba entregarle las llaves de la ciudad.

Pero ese era un honor que un chico de casi dieciséis años no se podía dar, menos si la policía o el FBI andaban detrás de él, de su alter ego. May incluso aplaudía las proezas de ese exótico enmascarado que le había devuelto a la ciudad la confianza entera y que, ahora sabía, era el único ser en el que se podía confiar. Peter esbozaba una sonrisa discreta al saber que al menos, algo bueno había salido de todo eso.

“Por lo menos, ya respetan a Spidey”, murmuraba orgulloso para sus adentros mientras cargaba sus lanza-telarañas antes de irse a la escuela o a la “biblioteca”, clave que usaba para escabullirse por las tardes. Ned, su eterno confidente solo lo miraba como tanto había temido: con el miedo y la lástima que se le tiene a un sentenciado a muerte, con la condescendencia que se le da a alguien de quien se sabe, podría cometer una locura por el estado en el que se encuentra.

“¿Y ya no lo vas a volver a ver?”

“¿Para qué, Ned? El señor Hammer me podría pagar mejor por mis ideas y mira que incluso puedo pensar en una mejor universidad”.

“Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que lo que tenías con el señor Stark era algo para…”

Peter tragó saliva mientras ajustaba su máscara y checaba que sus lanza-telarañas estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

“¿Para siempre? No, Ned. Eso no existe. Fue algo muy bonito pero sólo eso. La eternidad no existe o al menos, no aplica en este caso”.

Mientras recordaba esa breve conversación, se dejó caer al vacío. Unos cuantos puñetazos por un lado y unas patadas por el otro, eran suficientes. No iba a sobrepasar sus límites aun cuando sabía que podía hacerlo. Podía ejercer toda la violencia que quisiera, pero si algo le había dicho aquel extraño nuevo mentor que se había conseguido, era que justamente, no desperdiciara su energías en algo que no lo valía. Un par de ladrones de bicicletas no merecían ser torturados como si se tratara de traficantes y aquel tipo que usaba magistralmente sus katanas, tampoco iba a destazarlos.

Peter siguió patrullando su ciudad. Llevaba semanas sin ver la irrupción de aquella enorme armadura, de la cual sabía, ahora se dedicaba a misiones de elite que el gobierno o la agencia a la que servía, le pedían, pero que ya no se encargaba de crímenes menores.

“Claro, no le interesa proteger a los que vivimos acá abajo”.

El resentimiento había crecido enormemente. Iron Man había estado cumpliendo con misiones de importancia capital en el otro lado del mundo y por lo mismo, el otra vez CEO de Stark Industries estaba más que ocupado en atenderlas. Pepper seguía mensajeándole e invitándolo a tomar café, pero Peter había decidido romper contacto con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Tony.

No quería nada que le recordara eso y por lo mismo, había vuelto a usar el traje que él mismo se había confeccionado. Cuando fue a la torre a dejar el traje que Tony le había hecho, fue Happy quien se lo recibió con cierta reserva en la mirada. Peter sólo lo dejó y aun cuando en sus adentros esperaba que el mismo Tony fuera a pedirle una explicación, sólo se quedó esperando. No hubo ningún reclamo de aquel que meses atrás, se había desvivido en cuidarlo, en procurarlo y hasta en suplicarle que ya no se expusiera.

“Si a él no le importa, a mí menos”.

Peter siguió columpiándose, haciendo lo que a últimas le salía mejor cuando andaba solo. El tipo de las katanas solo le había dejado una advertencia que a él le sonaba más como un ardid que otra cosa:

“Ten cuidado. Esto no es para ti y menos, si traes esa ridícula pijama. Dime que al menos tu amigo va a venir a salvarte el trasero cuando estés como ahora: solo y expuesto…”

Peter no había dicho nada. Aquella extraña figura enmascarada volvió a hablarle por última vez.

“Si mañana amaneces muerto, al menos pelea como un hombre. No como alguien que buscó su propia muerte”.

Peter sólo se carcajeó esa vez y aunque no era del estilo de hacer monólogos mientras peleaba, sólo se lanzó a la batalla, terminando con algo más que el autoestima rota.

Costillas, una pierna, la clavícula…

May lo había reprendido cuando se enteró y esa vez Peter tuvo que decirle la verdad. Fueron meses recluido en cama y sin tener los cuidados que había tenido las primeras veces cuando algo se le salía de control. Fueron meses enteros esperando a que su celular sonara o a que alguien aparte de Ned, fuera a visitarlo o a cuidarlo. Fueron meses enteros sin saber nada más de Tony porque hasta May había dejado muy claro que apenas lo viera, se las iba a ver con ella por no haberle dicho nada sobre la identidad de su sobrino y que aunado a lo inconsciente del muchacho, también estaba el hecho de que Tony hubiera dejado que se arriesgara demasiadas veces. Fue mucho tiempo llenándose la cabeza de recuerdos y deseos de cosas que ya no iban a suceder.

***

Se levantó rengueando. Aquella pierna lastimada le recordaba que sus glorias como superhéroe quedarían sepultadas por algún tiempo y ni siquiera él estaba seguro de querer revivirlas, de querer resucitarlas. May estaba esperándolo en la cocina.

—Felices dulces dieciséis.

Peter sonrió cuando vio el modesto pastel en la mesa. May se acercó a ayudarlo y Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, May.

—No hay de qué.

Peter se acomodó con torpeza en la silla y cerró los ojos. Un año atrás, las cosas habían sido en la noche y habían sido distintas. Esa vez había sido en la noche. Ahora era de día, de mañana. Esa vez Peter había estado seguro de que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero ahora le daba igual.

No quería que May supiera que realmente deseaba estar muerto, pero tampoco se lo iba a negar si es que ella se daba cuenta.

—No sé qué videojuego te haga falta, así que decidí darte una tarjeta de regalo.

Peter sonrió apenas apagó las velas. Era un mero trámite. Sabía que aunque no lo dijera, ella estaba feliz con que el millonario al fin hubiera salido de sus vidas y eso era algo que los tenía en paz otra vez. Ya no había llamadas que hacer ni permisos que pedir. Aun cuando su tía se enteró de su otra vida, tampoco le había dicho nada como él había imaginado. Sólo le pidió que no lo volviera a intentar, pero Peter sabía que ya no tenía ganas de arriesgarse y no regresar de una de sus autoimpuestas misiones. El timbre sonó y May fue a abrir la puerta. Pepper estaba ahí con un enorme regalo y May frunció el ceño.

—¿Y usted es?

La rubia sonrió apenada.

—Creo que sabe quién soy.

May miró a Peter y formuló otra pregunta.

—¿Tony mandó a su ex novia a ver a mi sobrino? Qué detalle.

Peter trató de ponerse de pie torpemente porque las muletas se le habían resbalado.

—May, por favor… Déjala pasar.

La italiana dejó la puerta abierta y se fue a su habitación. Peter se sostuvo de la mesa y Pepper entró y lo abrazó.

—Nadie me mandó. Yo vine porque quería felicitarte.

Peter se sintió inquieto, pero trató de disimular.

—No te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia y lo sabes. ¿Cómo has estado aparte de ocupado?

Peter hizo un gesto obviando su estado.

—Al menos ya me puedo mover yo solo.

Pepper sonrió.

—Es lo que veo. Creo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto para tomar café, pero ahora será en las oficinas de Hammer.

El chico la miró extrañado.

—¿Ya no trabajas con Tony?

—No. Tuvimos una pelea de esas que te conté alguna vez y créeme que lo más sano fue cortar todo de tajo. Ni siquiera pienso recoger mi indemnización ni mis cosas, que le aprovechen.

Peter suspiró tratado de contener su sorpresa y las ganas de saber más.

—¿Quieres un café o un poco de pastel?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero la verdad ando corta de tiempo. Voy a ver a Justin, y si todo sale como lo planeo, esta misma tarde estaré estrenando oficina con él. Creo que ambos podemos hacer un buen equipo. Tenemos algunas cosas en común y sería lindo que lo consideraras, seríamos imparables los tres.

Peter se quedó pensando unos instantes. La curiosidad por saber más lo mataba, pero debía esperar un poco.

—Oh. Bueno, no sé qué decirte.

Pepper sonrió mientras dejaba el regalo en la mesa.

—No hay nada que decir. Sólo vine a verte porque apenas me enteré de lo que te pasó. Como no me volviste a contestar el teléfono, pensé que tal vez te habías enojado conmigo o había dicho algo que te molestara.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No, no fue por eso. Es que yo me imagino que sabes que hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ver a Tony y él tampoco me volvió a buscar. Tenías razón con lo que me dijiste esa vez.

La rubia se acercó y lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no estás con Tony?

Peter contuvo las ganas de llorar frente a ella.

—No, y es lo mejor. Creo.

Pepper lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente.

—Te juro que no sabía nada. Pensé que a lo mejor eras tú el que estaba enojado conmigo por todo lo que te conté y porque habías visto a Tony salir con una de sus amiguitas, la rusa esa.

Peter sintió que la sangre le punzaba en las sienes.

—¿Qué?

—Ay, ¿no te has enterado?

Peter la soltó y esperó a que ella le mostrara unas fotos. Parecían de una misión porque al reconocer a la pelirroja, ella llevaba puesto su traje y Tony iba sosteniendo el casco, pero ambos se veían felices y él lucía muy despreocupado.

—No sabía —dijo Peter con un hilo de voz y sintiendo que el llanto caía sobre su rostro.

—Por eso me enojé con él, porque en cuanto me enteré le reclamé eso y me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba. Ni siquiera me dejó decirle que eso estaba mal y que iba a contártelo todo, pero… Bueno, ya pasó algún tiempo de eso por lo visto. Creí que por eso tampoco ibas a la empresa.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto. El celular de ella empezó a sonar y se fue, disculpándose. May salió apenas la puerta se cerró y fue a sentarse al lado de Peter.

—Te lo dije.

Peter no pudo contener el llanto.

—¿Y? Te veo muy feliz, ¿podrías no burlarte por favor?

May sacó un cigarro y se amarró el cabello.

—Te dije que eras la distracción en turno y créeme, el tipo va a tener una muy hermosa cicatriz en el rostro apenas lo vea.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, no vale la pena. Y sí, tenías razón. Todo el tiempo la tuviste. ¿Ya estás contenta?

May fumó con lentitud y dejó que el humo saliera completamente antes de decir algo.

—No, no estoy contenta. Estoy furiosa y si me entero que vas a ir a buscarlo para pedirle una explicación, me voy a poner peor si vas a hacer el ridículo. Eso déjamelo a mí. No creo que llegues antes que yo, ¿o te podrás columpiar con una pierna que apenas está sanando? No creo.

Peter se quedó clavado en su lugar. Ese calor que la ira dejaba a su paso lo estaba consumiendo. May ni siquiera le acercó un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Como pudo, se levantó y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Empezó a buscar en internet cualquier noticia en la que se dijera algo de Tony, pero no había gran cosa. Unas cuantas notas acerca de sus últimas misiones días apenas se habían dejado de ver, pero no encontró nada relevante ni que mostrara alguna relación nueva y pública con nadie más. Luego fue a buscar algo de aquella letal agente, pero encontró que estaba prófuga de la justicia y que no había nada reciente de su paradero. May abrió la puerta y se recargó en el quicio.

—¿Sabes que nunca me cayó bien esa mujer?

Peter parpadeó.

—¿Natasha?

May se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la silla que tenía ropa amontonada.

—No, ella no. La que te vino a ver. Qué casualidad que viene la exnovia de tu exnovio a platicar contigo sobre eso, y también te muestra una foto muy inocentemente de algo que pasó hace meses. Digo, no creo que sea algo reciente y si tan al pendiente está de ti y de tus asuntos y dice apreciarte mucho, lo obvio es que hubiera venido a advertirte, pero no, viene justo hoy a arruinarte el día.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

May respiró hondo.

—Por eso no quería que te relacionaras con él, que creyeras que él iba a serte fiel o que les iba a ser fácil. Te lo dije, se lo dije a él y se los dije a los dos. ¿Tú de verdad pensaste que la iban a tener sencilla? ¿Nunca pensaste en que la exnovia no se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos? ¿Pensaste que una mujer como ella iba a dejar que le quitaran a su mina de oro y ya? ¡Una mujer enamorada y despechada es lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquiera! ¡Por favor Peter!

El chico la miró fijamente.

—¡Y si te habías dado cuenta de todo eso, ¿por qué no me dijiste?!

—¡Porque no me ibas a escuchar! ¡Porque pensaste que todo iba a estar bien y ya! ¡Porque siempre haces lo que se te da la gana y nunca me escuchas, carajo!

Peter empezó a llorar con furia.

—¿Y qué hago entonces? ¿Qué demonios hago con esto que estoy sintiendo?

May respiró hondo. Se veía alterada pero trató de sonar calmada.

—Al menos puedes agradecer que los medios no se enteraron de esto, porque te apuesto a que tendría a una horda de reporteros aquí afuera de mi casa. Y no sé qué vayas a hacer con eso, pero sí te digo que tienes que seguir con tus cosas y que por lo que más quieras, no dejes que esa víbora vuelva a entrar a mi casa.

Peter se quedó trabado del coraje.

—¿Y ahora me lo dices?

May replicó.

—¿Ahora sí me escuchas o también escucharás lo que te convenga? En fin. Feliz cumpleaños, a mí sí me da gusto que hoy cumplas años y créeme que de haber sabido que la muy perra venía para acá, la hubiera dejado en la calle.

—Vete, déjame solo.

May se levantó y salió. Peter se quedó recapitulando cada una de las palabras de esa mujer de rostro amable y supo que debió haber puesto más atención a lo que su instinto trataba de advertirle apenas le habló con excesiva cordialidad la primera vez. Pensó que eran sus celos iniciales porque ella estaría cerca de Tony y de él, pero hasta ese momento le dio la razón a May. Cada una de las palabras que Pepper había dicho, habían sido calculadas y Peter solo pensó que era una manera de conocer más de Tony, de escuchar cosas que no sabían pero que iban dirigidas con toda la intención de separarlos, de reclamar su lugar. Hasta ese momento recordó lo de la foto que había quedado en la casa a la que Tony se lo había llevado unos días y en la que Pepper también había estado viviendo. No había sido una mera casualidad, Pepper lo había planeado bien y él había caído sin darse cuenta por lo enamorado que estaba de Tony.

Pero aun cuando Pepper hubiera causado todas esas intrigas y él apenas estuviera dándose cuenta, no entendía por qué Tony tampoco lo había vuelto a buscar. Si bien en esa última discusión lo notó cansado y hasta harto, no era motivo suficiente para que aquel que había jurado amarlo hasta la saciedad y con toda el alma, sólo se hubiera hecho a un lado, que lo hubiera dejado solo. Peter sintió que se iba a morir solo de pensar en que realmente Tony estuviera saliendo en secreto con la rusa o con alguien más, que esos besos que antes le juraba eran suyos, ahora fueran para alguien más. Que ese amor y esa pasión que había descubierto a su lado, ahora la estuviera disfrutando alguien más.

Que esas promesas de pasar la eternidad a su lado, se las hubiera llevado el viento.

Que al fin, la realidad se hubiera manifestado de la peor manera en ese justo momento.

—No me ama… Nunca me amó.

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y la quijada se le trabó. Un temblor silencioso se apoderó de él y los recuerdos lo ahogaron en cascada. No podía ser que Tony hubiera sido tan cruel con él y que le hubiera jurado lo mismo que tal vez, ahora le estaría diciendo a alguien más. No podía ser tan desgraciado para burlarse de su ingenuidad y verlo únicamente como alguien con quién distraerse en lo que aparecía alguien mejor. No podía creer que en serio Tony lo hubiera olvidado y ya.

Peter se levantó casi resbalándose y buscó su mochila. Sacó el traje y empezó a meter sus libretas y aquella tablet en la que estaban sus proyectos. La había hackeado para que Tony no pudiera tener acceso a ella y no lo espiara, pero aun cuando así fuera ya no le importaba. Salió de su habitación y May lo miró con recelo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A cualquier lugar.

May habló burlonamente.

—Ve con calma, sin prisas. Y regresa temprano porque el sistema de castigos aún está vigente.

Peter bajó lentamente las escaleras sin quejarse por las molestias en su pierna. No le interesaba que las secuelas de ese desafortunado accidente fueran a ser permanentes. Había cosas que hacían más daño y eso era lo importante.

—¿Vas a algún lugar?

Reconoció la voz de aquel tipo en la vespa roja estacionada frente a su edificio.

—Sí y si prometes dejar de espiarme o seguirme, te lo agradeceré mucho.

El hombre con la gorra y los lentes oscuros sonrió. Hasta ese momento Peter pudo ver la cara lacerada por esas tremendas cicatrices.

—Agárrate bien. Sólo dame la dirección bien, casi no conozco la ciudad de día.

Apenas se pudo acomodar en el asiento, Peter le pidió a su extraño e inesperado ángel guardián que lo llevara rumbo a ese conglomerado de oficinas que sabía, pertenecían a aquel hombre que necesitaba lo que fuera con tal de darle la vuelta a Tony Stark en lo que concernía a lo financiero. Cuando llegó, mostró su credencial de la escuela y tuvo que esperar hasta que el dueño en persona lo quisiera recibir. Al decir quién lo mandaba, fue cuestión de minutos para ver de frente a aquel hombre cuyo porte arrogante que le recordaba a quien más odiaba a esa hora del día.

Tragó saliva cuando el hombre se deshizo en halagos sobre sus proyectos, mismos que llevaba siguiendo algún tiempo y le recordó la tremenda presentación de meses atrás en esa infame exposición que ahora le traía malos recuerdos. Peter se le puso en bandeja de plata y cuando recibió aquel generoso cheque y la promesa de recibir cuantas ideas tuviera para mandarle, supo que la rubia, aquella mujer que siempre lo impulsó a buscar otras alternativas y en la que ya no confiaba en absoluto, tenía razón.

No iba a trabajar bajo contrato ni directamente con Justin Hammer, pero cualquier idea que le viniera a la cabeza y fuera posible de realizar, era bienvenida. Peter no sintió ningún remordimiento. Sólo correspondió con su fría indiferencia a la misma que Tony llevaba meses prodigándole y lo estaba lastimando más de lo que él podía soportar.

Una traición iba a pagar otra. Un fuego tenía que consumir al otro y Peter ardía en desesperación al ver la indiferencia de Tony y estar seguro de que realmente el tiempo al lado de él, había sido tiempo perdido.

***

El millonario se levantó sobresaltado cuando escuchó que Pepper entraba cantando. Miró su reloj y fue casi corriendo a verla, quien iba llegando sumamente tranquila. Odiaba aquella canción, pero tuvo que esperar a que ella terminara su estribillo.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está?

Pepper respiró profundamente mientras sacaba el pastillero y le acercaba un vaso con agua. Esperó hasta que el millonario la tomara y empezó a hablar.

—Me dijo su tía que no estaba y ni siquiera me recibió el regalo que le mandaste. Y bueno, creo que ahora sé realmente por qué se fracturó la pierna. Le gusta andar en moto con quién sabe qué tipo.

Tony frunció el ceño y casi ansioso, le quitó el celular a Pepper de las manos. Una foto tomada casi a la carrera, donde se veía que Peter iba sujetándose con fuerza a la espalda de ese desconocido.

—¡Ese bastardo! ¿Quién la tomó? ¿Tú los viste?

—¡Hey, Tony! ¡Cálmate! ¡No te puedes agitar, te va a hacer daño! ¡Tranquilo!

El millonario se llevó las manos a las sienes y dejó caer el teléfono. La rubia no lo levantó.

—¡¿Por eso es que no me quiere ver?! ¡¿Por este pedazo de mierda me dejó?!

La rubia se acercó y trató de calmar al magnate.

—No sé, pero a mí tampoco me ha querido devolver las llamadas. Tampoco me contestó cuando le dije que querías hablar con él antes de irte a la misión y sé que me ofrecí para mediar entre ustedes, pero no sé qué le pasa. Ni siquiera me respondió cuando le dije que ya habías llegado de tu última misión y que te había dado un preinfarto.

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón. Estaba temblando y lívido.

—Pepper, si no lo vuelvo a ver me muero. Tú sabes cuánto lo amo y si le estoy dando tiempo es porque no quiero presionarlo, ¡pero me estoy volviendo loco!

Pepper se arregló el saco sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que Tony le estaba diciendo. Ella levantó el teléfono cuando empezó a sonar.

Tony estaba muy alterado y ella lo miró fijamente.

—Ten, me mandaron esto.

Tony volvió a tomar el aparato entre sus manos solo para ver una foto en la que Peter iba saliendo de la empresa de Hammer.

—No es cierto.

Pepper suspiró.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que Justin lo andaba buscando y de paso aprovecho para decirte que ya puse mi renuncia en tu escritorio. Creo que también me está afectando todo esto y la verdad es que ya me cansé de ser tu bote de basura y de ver que no entiendes, que sigues siendo un necio que cree que las cosas le van a salir bien sólo porque sí.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Tony con extrañeza.

—Digo, tienes que ser demasiado imbécil o haber estado muy enamorado como para no darte cuenta de que al fin, me salí con la mía. ¿En serio pensaste que iba a dejar que fueras feliz mientras a mí la gente me ve con lástima? No, eso no iba a ser posible y la verdad es que nunca le avisé de nada de lo que te pasó. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Tony sintió que todo le daba vueltas cuando escuchó todo eso. La verdad al fin se había revelado ante sus ojos.

—T-tú… ¿P-por qué, Virginia? ¿Qué hiciste?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a poner esa expresión apática que siempre la había caracterizado.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo y eso es quitar de tu camino los estorbos porque hasta eso, te debía un último favor aunque tú no hayas hecho más que humillarme ante todos. Podría ir con la policía y mostrarles todo lo que tengo, decirles todo lo que sé pero no. Prefiero que vivas con el puto miedo de saber que te tengo en mis manos y que si tú decides ir a buscarlo, sepas que en ese momento yo voy a decir todo lo que vi y tengo algunas pruebas.

Tony la miró con odio y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

—¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?!

Ella se acercó y lo tomó por la barbilla.

—Enfermarte de poco en poco hasta joderte el corazón para causarte un infarto que no salió como esperaba. Dejar una foto en la hermosa casa de Los Hamptons apenas me di cuenta de que estarías allá con el mocoso… Dejar algo de mi ropa interior debajo de tu cama o en los lugares en los que supuse que él podría encontrarla… pero bueno, eso no salió como lo esperaba. Sí, se me van algunas cosas de las manos cuando me estreso pero creo que ya es hora de que me relaje un poco y por favor, ni siquiera se te ocurra ir a verlo.

El sudor helado de inmediato perló el rostro de Tony.

—Estás… loca…

—No, sólo un poco enamorada todavía y en serio que te lo digo como mi último gesto de amistad. Te conviene quedarte más como un cobarde que dejó que el amor lo rozara y que no tuvo los pantalones para enfrentarse a la única persona que realmente puede joderle la vida. Aún así, deseo que tengas una buena vida, así como yo la tuve cuando me dejaste sólo porque sí. Adiós, Tony.

El millonario quiso pararse pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron hasta que se desvaneció y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Pepper respiró aliviada, como si al fin se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y sacó de su bolso el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez él le había dado junto con una nota.

—FRIDAY, cuando el señor despierte, si es que lo hace, dile que se consiga un buen abogado porque lo va a necesitar. Ah, y por favor bloquea los accesos cuando me vaya, a ver si puede entrar el servicio de emergencias, pero no creo. Ojala y el señor Stark sepa que esa humillación me la tenía que cobrar tarde o temprano y por favor mientras sucede algo, ponle música. Barbra Streisand está bien, especialmente la canción con la que se me propuso. Hasta nunca, preciosa.

La IA obedeció. Las notas de esa canción llenaron la sala mientras Pepper se dirigía caminando con suma calma hacia el ascensor y cantando como si nada. Tony la había vuelto a configurar a favor de Pepper una vez que ella se quedó a cuidarlo después de que sus malestares se manifestaron apenas él había empezado a discutir con Peter y cuando sintió, que ella era la única mujer en la que podía confiar.


End file.
